GX Episode 1 The Yukimura Curse
by Azteka
Summary: Proving a point, Cobra.Point? What point?Hero Slayer is dead. Jaden Yukimura is dead. Jaden confidently decreed, My name is Jaden Yuki. And it's my! Turn!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Yukimura Curse

Standing along the tree line, the Key Bearers were awaiting for Professor Banner to show up; apparently he had heard rumors of another Shadow Rider. And as always Jaden and Chazz were arguing on who would be the one to challenge the supposed Shadow Rider. As the two argued, the others watched with either bemusement, annoyance or a bored expression. As Chazz was about to list the varies reasons why _he_ should be challenging the Shadow Rider, they were that 1) his deck kicked ass, 2) he was unbeatable and that 3) the Shadow Riders were no real threat, a terrible nightmare was unleashed. More specifically... Jaden's worst nightmare coming to light...

"There are 3 reasons why **I**, Chazz Princeton, will be dueling the Shadow Rider, Slacker." Declared the pale dark haired youth declared with much air and arrogance of a nobleman.

"Huh?" The other young man elegantly asked. His amber-brown eyes grew wide in childish wonder. Suddenly a huge goofy grin broke onto the youth's face as he began bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Really! What are they!" The excited teen questioned.

"It's simple, Slacker!" Chazz began, "First of all, my deck kicks ass. Second of all, there's no Shadow Rider out there that can beat the Chazz, and third of al... **ahck**!"

However, before Chazz could finish his boasting. Chazz' feet were side-swiped out from under him; causing him to fall flat on his back. Now, normally one's feet are not naturally just side-swipe on their own. Oh no, in order for _that_ to happen some_one_ had to side-swipe said feet, and that said someone was...

"**JADEN!**"

"What the hell!"

**thunk**

Now, if one would ask, none would be able to answer which came first. Was it 'Jaden'? Was it 'what the hell'? Or was it 'thunk'? However, if asked what caused this, all would agree that the source was a throwing dagger lodged half-way in the tree, where Chazz was only seconds ago standing. If Chazz' feet were not side-swiped, he would have been one dead duck.

Staring at the throwing knife and at the youth, who saved his life, Chazz' eyes were unusually wide. The youth, Jaden, was still crouched down but his face obscured by his auburn-brown hair and head bowed. Jaden's breathing was slow, even and calming... In other words, normal. Jaden gave no indication of him being scared, startled or shocked. It was as if this was an every day occurrence; as if it was normal to dodge throwing knives, which were meant to Kill You!

Suddenly the stunned silence was broken by a maniacal laughter. Suddenly the owner of that bone-chilling maniacal laughter appeared; startling the others, save for Jaden. Slowly Jaden stood up with his head still bowed down as he stepped over Chazz' prone form. Chazz was frozen in place by shock at his would-be murderer's appearance. His murderer was male; a bit taller than himself, and had a look that screamed deranged-homicidal manic!

The stranger's hair went everywhere and was white as snow. His eyes were sharp, clear blue and hints of insanity were clearly present. The stranger's dark skin looked pale against his black clothes, and white jacket that resembled one given to the mentally insane as restraints. The stranger continued to laugh as Jaden walked closer the tree. Slowly his laughter died down as Jaden's hand reached for the throwing dagger. Soon all laughter died as Jaden pulled out the dagger and in a blink of an eye, he threw the dagger back to its owner.

"**_JADEN!_**"

"What the **FUCK**!"

The bystanders gasped at the unnatural display of violence from their usually carefree, innocent and genki of a friend.

"Kukukuku," the stranger childishly giggled, "Still the same, Hero Slayer. Still the same."

Jaden finally looked up; revealing cold, hard eyes of amber-brown.

"J-J-Jay..?" A soft, quiet voice whimpered at the newly transformed friend.

"It's alright, Sy." Jaden's voice was warm and comforting, but his eyes remain focused on the stranger.

"Hey, Slacker, what's going on?" Chazz finally came to his feet and stood behind the auburn-brown haired youth.

The stranger clucked his tongue as his eyes narrowed on Jaden; daring Jaden to speak the truth.

"He's name is Cobra." Jaden began; ignoring Cobra's hissing, "You challenged me, Cobra."

"Yes, yes... Always a game. A game to you." Cobra cooed, "The Boss misses the games. Your games. Yes, yes... The Boss misses..."

"I don't care." Jaden replied; interrupting Cobra's rants, "I'm free. I'm no longer bound to your insanity. Now, leave. Me. Alone."

"Kukukukuku... No, no... The Boss misses you. The Boss wants you back. The Boss wants his games. Your games. The games."

"Who is this nut?" Chazz mumbled.

"Cobra is an assassin from the Yukimura Yakuza Clan, and yes, he _is_ crazy." Jaden sighed; then dropped his voice barely above a whisper, "Chazz, I need you to do a favor for me."

"And what's that?"

"I want you take Sy and the others out of here, and I want you to take special care not to get Sy and yourself killed."

"WHAT!" Chazz growled as he watched his rival; watching him for any signs of a joke. Then again he quickly remembered that it was Jaden, who saved his ass and **threw** a bloody dagger **back** at his attacker. No, Jaden was not joking. He was dead serious, which sent stray chills down Chazz' spin.

Looking back at the demented youth, Chazz knew this was going to be ugly. He knew that Jaden would want them out of the way. It was Jaden after all. _Friends first; self later._ Jaden had once told him, but why did Jaden say the last part! Would Jaden's enemies come after him and Syrus? He could understand Syrus. The blue-haired chibi and Jaden were joined at the hip. But why himself? Because they were rivals? Hell, he was surprised that the Duelist Champanion did not make a mention about Alexis; only summoning her up with 'the others'. Glancing over to the others, he saw they were getting nervous with all the tension in the air.

"Alright, Slacker." Chazz friendly commented.

Jaden looked at him and smiled his goofy smile, which amazingly enough assured the young millionaire.

"Thanx Bud!" Jaden cheerfully replied as he watched Chazz rejoin the group. Jaden continued watching his friends leave; not loosing Cobra from his peripheral vision. His eyes soften with longing as he watched Chazz drag Syrus away. Oh kami, how he wanted to go with them! But his fate and destiny were too cruel. Will he even make it out of his battle with his soul intact? He seriously doubted it.

"You have gone soft... Gone soft, yes... Boss, Boss will be mad... Yes, mad!" Cobra mumbled; causing the darker side of Jaden to surface again.

Honey-amber eyes glowed with rage at the one thing that destroyed his world and his future.

"Safety Protocol deactivate! Access code Hotel - Sierra Four - Ninner!" Jaden growled.

Before the computer could acknowledge the access code, Jaden swiftly brought forth his favorite card, _The Flamed Wingman_, in attack mode.

"Kukukukuku... Time to play! Time to play!"

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

"Chazz! Put! Me! Down!" Syrus yelled as he kicked and punched at the pale dark haired youth, who man-handled him.

With each kick and punch, Chazz' patience was wearing thin; dangerously thin.

"Let! Me! Go!" Syrus continued; ignoring the danger coming from his captor.

"Let! Me! Go! Jay! Needs! Me! Let! Me! Go!"

"Shut! UP!" Chazz yelled as he unceremoniously dropped Syrus; grabbing the smaller teen's arms.

Startled by Chazz' actions, Syrus quiet down but was quickly formulating a plan to return to his friend, his only friend.

"That stupid Slacker told me to get you out of there!" Chazz yelled at the usually timid youth. It made Chazz uneasy to yell at Syrus, but he had no choice. He had to make sure that Syrus understood. Suddenly he felt pleased with himself when Syrus bowed his head in submission until he gave a loud yelp as pain shot up his shin; causing him to let the blue-haired chibi go.

"**SYRUS**!" Several voices cried after the fast youth, but their cries were drowned out by Chazz' own growl in rage as he blindly chased after the small run-away.

Syrus did not care of the dangers to his well-being. All he cared about was getting to Jay. He had to get to his best friend; his best friend that he loved more than he should but did not care. He loved his best friend, and call him a helpless romantic, but one does not abandon the one you love to battle their battles alone.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

Chazz was pissed. He did as Jaden asked. He took Syrus away, and now the damned Chibi was running back to him! Of course, he could not truly be mad at the Chibi. Chazz was not blind. He saw the Love in Syrus' eyes whenever he looked at the auburn-haired duelist. He even recognized the Desire in Jaden's eyes at times when Jaden did not seem himself. Pausing in thought, Chazz wondered if those small periods when Jaden was not himself, was he really himself? Shaking his head, Chazz needed to focus on the job at hand. He had to stop his Chibi! Yes, his Chibi; he did not know how or when it happened, but Syrus' gentle and innocent nature had warmed its way into his heart and soul. Of course, he was jealous that his blue-haired Chibi had eyes for the clueless-wonder known as Jaden, but if it made Syrus happy then he would stand aside.

Hey, Boss! Whadja doin'! Ojama Yellow, Chazz' Duel Spirit, whimpered in fear as it sensed the danger up ahead.

Chazz felt it as well. He felt the ever-growing sense of danger. The air crackled with raw power. If it were not the fact that Syrus was running toward the source, which also happened to be the direction of Jaden and that freak Cobra's duel, Chazz would have immediately turned around. But Syrus was running toward the duel, toward the source of that raw power, and Chazz had to stop him before it was too late.

Slowly he was gaining on his blue-haired Chibi. Chazz mentally smirked as he realized that his Chibi was slowing down. Syrus may be a fast runner, but eventually he would run out of energy; giving Chazz a chance to catch him and drag him the hell away, for now Chazz can visibly see the raw power crackling in the air. Suddenly Chazz mentally cursed as Syrus seemed to have gained his second wind; especially after the smaller duelist was nearly shocked by the dancing electrical currents. Stretching his long legs, Chazz covered more ground very quickly. He could feel his lungs and muscles protest against the abuse they were in, but he pushed the pain aside as the object of his desires, the object of his rival's desires, was in front of him. With one last bust, Chazz managed to lunge himself at the petit angel and tackled him from the behind.

"**_EEEP_**!" Syrus unceremoniously yelped as he felt something, or more specifically someone, tackled him.

The two bodies tumbled and rolled due to the sheer momentum of the tackle. After several bumpy rolls, Syrus found himself sprawled out with the one and only Chazz Princeton on top of him. Syrus' silver eyes grew wide as he strangely found himself fighting a blush. However, as soon as the blush tickled his cheeks, Syrus felt his pale flesh become paler. Silver eyes were trapped by soul-piercing onyx eyes. A breath was hitched in Syrus' throat as he felt overwhelmed by the intensity of Chazz' stare. This dark glare somehow comforted Syrus; causing him to cease his struggle to get to Jaden, his best friend, his secret crush. Although Syrus ceased all struggle, it did not quell the need to by Jaden's side.

Nose to nose, breath mingled with breath, Chazz stared into Syrus' eyes and felt his chest tighten in pain as Syrus' own silvery orbs pleading with him. Syrus' pain and need for Jaden was so evident that it was almost tangible. Closing his own eyes to hide from Syrus' innocent eyes, Chazz recomposed himself as he quickly came up with something, anything to get Syrus to come with him; away from the danger as Jaden had asked, had trusted Chazz to do.

"Dammit!" Chazz growled; causing Sirius to stiffen. "That Stupid Slacker!"

**_BOSS! LOOK OUT!_** Ojama Yellow squealed; drawing Chazz' attention to the oncoming debris of falling rocks and trees. Tightening his hold on the petit lithe form of his Chibi, Chazz rolled them out of harms way. Without further warning, Chazz climbed to his feet; dragging Syrus with him.

"Jaden!" Syrus' voice trembled in fear as he looked at the duel's direction. Then Chazz found himself trapped by a pair of wide, watery, pleading silver orbs. A pair of silver orbs that he cannot look away or reject; no matter how much he would love to.

"Please!" Syrus began to plead, "Please, Chazz, I have to be with him!"

Chazz was going to hate himself, but he had to. He had to...

"And do WHAT!" Chazz snarled at the smaller youth; half hoping he would submit, but Syrus surprised him and himself as tears pooled down from clear, silver eyes when Syrus yelled back.

"I KNOW I won't be of any help! I KNOW I can't help him! But I'm not gonna abandon him! I LOVE HIM! I NOT GONNA LEAVE HIM!"

Chazz looked at his Chibi, in pain and pained himself. It was one thing to see Syrus' Love for Jaden, but it was another thing to actually hear the sweet blue-haired angel admit to it. Chazz closed his eyes as he felt them sting with unshed tears. He was a Princeton. A Princeton had no emotions; especially the emotion called Love. He was a Princeton; therefore, he had no emotions, but then why did he want to cry in anguish because he was not loved? Oh why? Oh why?

"Please, Chazz, let me go to him. Please." Syrus began whimpering as he held himself tight; afraid that Chazz would hit him for admitting his love for his best friend, his _male_ best friend.

Not knowing what he was thinking, Chazz suddenly found himself walking toward Jaden's duel with the one _he_ loved beside him. It was not long until they reached the clearing. Staying hidden along the tree line, Chazz' eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight before him. Subconsciously he shielded Syrus with most of his body, but the sight before him scared him more than any of his brothers' "punishment" sessions. A strangled gasp and painful grip on his arm told Chazz that Syrus was also scared, but he was not going to leave either.

The clearing resembled more like a battlefield than a dueling field with pit holes, debris everywhere, and charred and/or uprooted trees scattered about the two combatants. The two combatants continued to stare at each other; breathing haggardly, clothes tattered and bloodied from injuries, but they looked far more monstrous and yet exotic than anything else in the world or in Duel Monster World.

Cobra's eyes were wide, wild and a bright shade of blue. His white hair was far more unruly than previously. And his dark skin was now marred by blood with strange tribal markings that glowed violently; an ominous green color. Cobra looked even more maniacal and dangerously feral; causing trembles to course through Syrus' tiny body and causing Chazz' blood to grow cold.

"Jay..." Syrus whimpered in a voice mixed with awe and fear.

Looking towards the direction that Syrus was looking at, Chazz gasped in shock. Standing opposite of Cobra was a bloodied Jaden. His hair was wild and flared, much like a cat's fur raised in anger, as were his honey-amber eyes; giving him a feral look of a pissed off feline. What was so stunning was the strange tribal markings under Jaden's left eye and on the exposed flesh of his arms and torso. His own markings glowed but not as violently or ominously as Cobra's. No, Jaden's markings glowed a soothing shade of honey-gold. While Cobra looked like an insane Hell's Spawn, Jaden looked like a fallen dark angel on the verge of victory.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

"End this! End this! Hero Slayer!" Cobra hissed; Hero Slayer narrowed his eyes.

Cobra knew he was in trouble. He may be insane, but he was not delusional enough into believing that he could win against Hero Slayer. Hero Slayer was the best; he was the King of Games in the Underground World. Hero Slayer was the number 1 assassin of the Yukimura Clan. He had no emotions. He had no ambitions except for the missions. His kills were swift and efficient, and Hero Slayer had a 100 success rate in his mission assignments. Hero Slayer was the perfect human weapon. In the beginning Cobra was uncertain if he could complete his mission because Hero Slayer began with his best card; indicating that he wanted to end this game - swiftly. However, the longer Cobra dragged out this game like the serpent that he was named after; the more that ol' Hero Slayer surfaced. Hero Slayer loved to play games with his victims; especially life and death games because they stimulated his mind, exhilarated his blood making him feel alive, and because he would always win. During the games, Hero Slayer was God. Hero Slayer was the King, and the King was returning; just as the Boss had predicted.

Cobra looked onto the field. Hero Slayer had just summoned his best card yet again after Cobra's three successful previous kills, and now he activated _Fusion Gate_; a card that would allow Hero Slayer to summon any Fusion Monster from his deck. Regardless of whatever monster was summoned, Cobra was still dead. All he had was his Apophis Fiend. Suddenly movement at the tree line caught his attention. Cobra smirked; it was a few of Hero Slayer's foolish friends. The blue-haired child and the raven-haired teen.

Cobra smiled; truly smiled that made his face far more hideous then imaginable. His mission was to re-awaken Hero Slayer, and what better way than to kill his insignificant friends while Hero Slayer helplessly watched. However, he would have to wait for it was not yet his turn.

"For the last time! Cobra! Leave! Me! Be!" Hero Slayer shouted.

Cobra hissed an oath that Hero Slayer knew by heart for he heard it a hundred times before.

"Fine." Hero Slayer spat as he drew a card and narrowed his eyes; giving him a menacing look. "With Fusion Gate out on the field, I fuse Flamed Wingman with Elemental Spy Master and summon the Elemental Arch-Nemesis Mastermind (ATK 4300/ DEF 800)!"

Instead of the usual bright flash of a summoned Elemental Hero, this new monster slowly manifested from the sudden mist that slowly crawled onto the field. Standing next to Hero Slayer was the manifestation of every hero's nemesis, the manifestation of evil, the manifestation of villainy. Towering over Hero Slayer, Elemental Arch-Nemesis Mastermind stood and stared at Cobra with indifference visible in the monster's one visible eye. Mastermind's face was covered by a white mask; the left side plain with one eye-hole while the right side was decorated with four painted eyes. The white mask was attached to a chain that was connected to the right elven-shaped ear, and from the ear, the chain was attached to the black, tattered leather coat. Mastermind wore all black, giving it the overall look of the Fallen Angel himself.

Cobra's eyes widen in pure horror. The Elemental Arch-Nemesis Mastermind was the card that gave Hero Slayer his code name. This monster was the second strongest in Hero Slayer's deck, and it was the most beloved card in his deck. Mastermind's attack points were high to begin with, but it also had effects that could make a grown man or an insane man cry, which Hero Slayer preferred to play first before having the beloved monster strike. Cobra's only saving grace was that Mastermind cannot attack nor can his special abilities be activated this turn; giving Cobra a chance to strike.

"I end my turn." Hero Slayer solemnly said; completely confident that he had won the duel. But something kept tickling at the back of his consciousness; something that he should pay attention to; something that was important. Mentally frowning, Hero Slayer pushed the feeling aside.

"Heh! End turn? End turn!" Cobra cackled as his eyes shined brighter with madness. "My turn! My! Turn!"

Hero Slayer remain silent as the tickle at the back of his consciousness became stronger.

"Kukukukuku! I kill Hero Slayer! Kill Hero Slayer!" Cobra squealed with childish glee.

"What!" Hero Slayer whispered in fear.

"**_JAY_**!"

"**_SLACKER_**!"

"Apophis Fiend! Attack those two insects!" Cobra shouted; causing his reptilian monster to charge at the fools that Hero Slayer call friends.

Hero Slayer was startled by two familiar voices calling to him. His honey-amber eyes were painfully wide as he watched in horror that the two most precious people to him were watching his duel. He watched in horror as Syrus, his blue-haired angel, came running toward him; trying to out run the on-coming attack. Hero Slayer watched in horror as Chazz, his raven-haired companion, followed Syrus toward him. Syrus and Chazz; his first and only friends since escaping the Organization. Chazz and Syrus; his two precious treasures that invoked emotions he did not know existed nor did he know _he_ had. Syrus and Chazz; the two he would protect and die for.

Suddenly Hero Slayer's mind exploded with memories and emotions that he had buried and/or kept alive.

"**_SYRUS! CHAZZ!_**" Jaden screamed as his cursed markers glowed brightly; enveloping him in its light while a single thought entered his mind, heart and soul. **_PROTECT!_**

The clearing echoed with an earth shattering explosion. Soon silence fell into the clearing, but it was quickly destroyed by the insane laughter of one psychotic assassin-duelist.

"Now! Now! Hero Slayer!" Cobra began, "Now! Hero..."

Cobra's taunts stopped as he noticed his opponent missing from his end of the field, but his Mastermind remain; awaiting for the next chapter of its Master's life to begin.

Several moans and a cough caught Cobra's attention.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

Syrus could not help but moan as his entire body groaned in pain. Besides him, Syrus heard Chazz' own moans in pain. Painfully crawling to Chazz' body, Syrus suddenly became aware of a third figure standing in front of them. Another moan from Chazz told the timid duelist that his taller friend was wake and alive.

"Chazz?" Syrus timidly called as he could not take his eyes off the barely standing figure, who was bleeding. Syrus knew who it was but was afraid to admit it.

"Ooh..." Chazz grumbled as he slowly sat up; ignoring his body's protest.

"Please, tell me that isn't Jaden." Syrus whispered; causing Chazz to look startled at the barely standing figure.

Suddenly the protecting figure began to sag; causing Syrus and Chazz to rush to catch the collapsing form of their best friend, Jaden Yuki.

"J-Jay?" Syrus called as tears caressed his cheeks.

"H-hey... Slacker... What were you thinking?" Chazz mumbled in shock.

A cough racked through Jaden's tattered body as a gentle smile graced his face.

"You are precious to me..." Jaden's voice was soft and gentle; giving each a gentle squeeze as he slowly straighten himself up.

"What?" Chazz asked stun.

Syrus whimpered as he clutched onto Jaden for dear life.

Jaden's honey-amber eyes stared into Syrus' silvery orbs then Jaden's carefree, goofy grin brighten the battlefield.

"Don't worry, Sy!" Jaden's jovial voice carried across the field to Cobra's ears, "I'm not going anywhere."

Then his eyes soften once again.

"Thank You, Syrus. Thank You, Chazz."

"Hunh?" Chazz elegantly mumbled, "Whatever."

"You both saved me." Jaden smiled again.

"What is this! This! This! What is this!" Cobra hissed in rage.

Jaden gently pushed Syrus and Chazz behind him; protecting them.

"Proving a point, Cobra."

"Point? What point?"

"Hero Slayer is dead. Jaden Yukimura is dead." Jaden confidently decreed, "My name is Jaden Yuki. And it's my! Turn!"

Cobra's eyes widen in horror as Jaden drew another card.

"Sweet! I activate a Spell card called _Sparkplug Re-Spark_, which allows me to return Elemental Hero Sparkman from my Graveyard to my hand! And now with Fusion Gate on the field, I fuse Sparkman and Mastermind to summon the one and only Elemental Anti-Hero Spheroph!"

"Holy..!"

"Spheroph?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, it's a super rare card. Only two are in existence in the entire Dueling World. Spheroph's attack points is based off of how many Heroes and Villains the Slacker has in his graveyard; plus Spheroph can attack immediately with an attack only the strongest duelist can summon. Dunno why that is. Might be a glitch in the program. But... How did the Slacker get a hold of one of them?"

"It was a gift from the woman, who gave me life." Jaden's voice was quiet, "I guess, she would be my mother..."

"Jay?" Syrus reached out and grasped hold of Jaden's hand.

"Of course, you idiot, she would be your mother." Chazz chastised; not liking at all the tone of uncertainty coming from the over-confident Duelist Champion.

Jaden looked at Chazz with owlish-blinking eyes in surprise then smiled a child-like smile.

"Heh! Yeah, she would be my mother!" Jaden cheered then turned to Spheroph. "Spheroph attack with Judgment of Jenoa!"

The monster known as Spheroph gave a slight nod of his head in understanding then lunged forward and attacked Cobra head long with its long katana; bring Cobra's life points to zero and seriously injuring the assassin-duelist.

"And that's game." Jaden sighed as he leaned heavily on Chazz; knowing that Syrus could not support his weight even if the chibi wanted to.

"Ah!" Cobra cried in pain as his hands covered his wounded face.

"Come on, Syrus." Chazz mumbled as he helped Jaden move, "The Slacker needs to see a doctor."

"But... What about him?" Syrus asked as he looked at the crumbled form of Cobra.

"He'll be fine, Sy." Jaden whispered, "Trust me."

"O-okay, Jay!" Syrus reached for Jaden's other arm over his shoulder, "Let's go to the nurse."

"Die! Die! Die! **_DIE_**!" Cobra screeched; causing the mixed-match trio to turn around to witness a throwing dagger flying for Jaden's heart.

Suddenly the clearing echoed with a single loud bang.

The throwing dagger was thrown off course.

Cobra's battered form was deadly silent as it toppled over... Dead.

"Jaden Yukimura of the Yukimura Clan..." A soft, feminine voice spoke.

Jaden instinctively stood before Syrus to protect him while Chazz stood before Jaden; protecting him.

Slowly the tall, slim figure of a beautiful red-haired woman emerged from the tree line. The woman was not only beautiful but also armed; armed with a handgun aimed at Jaden. Suddenly Chazz and Syrus gasped for they knew who the beautiful woman in the white nurse's garb was.

"Riku-chan." Jaden whispered.

Jaden then stepped away from the protection of his precious persons. He slowly walked up to the beautiful red-head, known as Riku-chan or better yet known as Nurse Riku.

Riku-chan slowly lowered her weapon when she watched Jaden approach her. Her sapphire blue eyes pierced into Jaden's own honey-amber. She pierced into his soul as if searching for any signs of a monster that would not hesitate in killing the innocents. She pierced into his heart to search for any signs of the cold-hearted killer that he was once known to be. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were hard but not cold. No, his eyes were determined. He was determined.

"Riku-chan?" Jaden called once more but uncertain like a lost child.

"Jaden..." Her voice was hard; hiding her hidden hope and longing for this lost child before her.

"Y-you gave birth to me. Y-you gave me life, ne?"

"Hunh!"

"WHAT!" Chazz and Syrus gasped in surprise; even Riku-chan was surprised but different reasons.

"How...?"

"You gave me life." Jaden said once more with a small and confidence then suddenly he began to collapse due to blood loss and exhaustion.

"**_JADEN!_**" Chazz and Syrus called as they rushed over.

Riku-chan easily caught Jaden in her protective arms and enveloped him a mother's embrace.

"You're my mother." Jaden blissfully whispered as he surrender to slumber, "Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Prelude to the Nightmare

Throughout the madness that was the end of the school term, Chazz Princeton did not stop thinking about Jaden Yuki and his duel against the psychotic assassin, Cobra. He knew that the others were curious about what had happened as well, but they did not brooch the subject or they could have truly forgotten in the frenzy of the final duel against the Seventh Shadow Rider and the Grad Duel. However, Chazz did not forget; no matter how hard he tried to. It was an intoxicating sight to see Jaden as he was that night. Chazz knew that he was not the only one affected by the memory; so was his Chibi, Syrus Truesdale. However, unlike Chazz, Syrus could act upon the effects of the memory.

Ever since that duel, Syrus and Jaden have been inseparable. No one picked on Syrus any more unless they wished to have their butts royally handed to them in a match against Jaden, who was brutally ruthless in the matches. Of course, Chazz had yet to see Jaden play his Elemental Anti-Hero Sepheroph card a second time. Chazz suspected that card would only be played against duelist like Cobra, and to be honest, as much as he would love to see the card in action again, Chazz would rather not have to deal with another manic like Cobra. The psychotic psychopath gave the poor disown millionaire nightmares for three days. Chazz could not begin to imagine the effects that the assassin-duelist had on Syrus although he had heard Chumley scream like a little girl one morning, which effectively awoke the entire Slyfer dorm. When asked about it by their dormmates later, Chumley would go pale while Syrus turned an interesting shade of rouge, and Jaden was Jaden. Sighing, Chazz suspected that Chumley caught Jaden giving comfort to Syrus. It probably startled the large Australian that Jaden would cuddle anyone; let alone cuddle someone of the same gender and was his best friend, because lets face it ... Jaden _was _the clueless wonder when it came to human interaction. The baka did not even know what a fiance was when he dueled that Tennis-Dueling jock. Hell, the Princeton family knew more about human interaction, even though it was the subject of great debate, especially after meeting Chazz' two older siblings. Speaking of siblings, Chazz sighed again as he looked desperately at the letter on his desk; hoping that the letter would instantly disappear.

He had read that piece of paper a dozen times and could recite it in his sleep if need be, but that did not change the fact that he was troubled by its contents and that still existed. He knew for a fact that his older siblings did not write it but had one of their secretaries write down their dictations. Rolling onto his side so as to no longer look at the letter, Chazz curled into a protective ball.

They were forgiving him. They were forgiving him for following his heart, and that their Mother wanted him to stay with them at their summer home on the mainland. Their Mother wanted him! Chazz could not help the whimper that escaped his throat, as he attempted to bury his face in his pillow.

It was a strange sight to see the once arrogant and proud Chazz Princeton reduce to a whimpering, lost child. It unnerved the youth's Duel Monsters so much that they remain unusually quiet. The little spirits, although annoying most of the time, have become very important to Chazz. They have become a family to the young duelist; albeit a dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless. And not being able to stand the sight of their Boss in such a state of duress, the little spirits gathered around the trembling ball of flesh and bone that was their Boss.

Hey, Boss? Ojama Yellow quietly whispered. The little yellow creature knew it was not going to get a response but it cautiously continued. Hey, Boss, what's wrong? Is there anything we can do to fix it?

That got a response out of the unresponsive youth; however, it was not the type of response that put the Duel Spirits to rest. In fact, it made them scared for their Boss; it made them afraid.

Chazz laughed at his Duel Spirits' attempts of comfort, but it was not his usual haughty laugh. This laugh was empty, pitiful, and bone-chilling. It was a laugh that one would expect a condemn man to have before they embraced Death's touch. It was not a laugh that a young child should have, but he had it nonetheless. Chazz ceased his attempts at self-suffocation and looked at his pitiful excuse of a Duel Spirit... Actually that was not fair to the little Ojama.

Ojama Yellow was quite powerful, especially when combined with its two brothers. Chazz envied the trio's brotherly love for one another. He even envied the grotesque, bohemeth that was the Ojama King because that monster loved its three little sujects like any father would love their son.

Did his own father ever loved him? Chazz could not remember. He could not remember what the Princeton senior looked like. It seemed like that the memory of the once strong and powerful man belonged to another and not to Chazz. The Princeton senior died oh-so long ago that it made Chazz question if the man ever existed. Of course, it was not the man that was his father, which caused such turmoil in the once arrogant duelist. Oh no, it was not the forgotten man; no, it was that their Mother wanted him.

It was the woman, who he was forced to call 'Mother' that was causing Chazz' pitiful state. Even at a young age, Mother ensured that Chazz knew that he was a bastard child of some nameless whore. Even at a young age, Chazz knew the vengeful spit of a vengeful woman. At a young age, he was forced to call that woman 'Mother', and at a young age, he learned to obey Mother. Whatever Mother wanted, he would give; without hesistation. And now, Mother wanted him.

Boss? Ojama Yellow called; bringing Chazz' focus to the present.

"What?" Chazz snapped. He knew he should not take it out of the little spirits, but at the moment, he did not care.

Suddenly the spirits relaxed; causing Chazz to arch an eyebrow.

Oh Thank Goodness! Ya back ta normal, Boss!

"Hunh? What are you talkin' about? You Idiot!" Chazz growled, which caused the Duel Spirits to giggle in glee while the others cheered in joy.

Suddenly Chazz felt his left eye twitch.

Again the spirits of his deck cheered in joy.

Ya not angsty! Ojama Yellow cheered as it and its two brothers began dancing around.

Not Angsty! Not Angsty! The others chanted.

Chazz' left eye twitched violently.

He suddenly grabbed his pillow and threw it at the instigater of the spirits' chants. Unfortunately since Ojama was a spirit, the pillow sailed through the obnoxious yellow creature, and it continued to sail through the air until it collided into the pale face of his petite neighbor and secret crush.

"Hey Cha -- **oopf**!" The blue-haired chibi suddenly stumbled backwards and was saved from falling down by the auburn-haired mystery.

"Heh! Good aim, Bud!" Jaden chuckled as he grabbed the offending pillow and without effort chucked it back at Chazz, who just simply ducked.

"I wasn't aiming for him." Chazz growled, which caused the Ojama Trio to cheer and chanting 'not angsty'.

"Hey Chazz, you're eye is twitching. Are you okay?"

"What's angsty?"

"**SHUDDUP!**"

The room fell silent as the occupiants looked at one another uncertainly at the sudden akward silence caused by Chazz' outburst. Chazz slowly relaxed as he allowed his body to collapse backwards on his bed. However, his moment of peace did not last for suddenly the clueless wonder of a rival known as Jaden gave a childish battle cry of 'banzai' before juming onto the California King sized bed; nearly landing on top of the startled raven-haired youth.

"**GYAH!**"

"Hehe! **_BANZAI_**!" Syrus' soft voice giggled as he joined the bouncing menace. As the two bounced, they were oblivious to the death glare being thrown at them by one extremely annoyed friend, who for a brief moment forgot his troubles and joined in on the infectious fun.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

The summer home was only three stories tall with about 15 rooms. The building was freshly painted, and thus was painfully bright under direct sunlight. The trim was done in an ominous shade of red. The lawn and yard was freshly mowed and planted to perfection. Everything about the summer home was a symbol of perfection: the Princeton Perfection. The summer home stood tall and proud admist the rich neighborhood of summer homes. The summer home, although well maintained and perfect, gave no sense of welcome. The sense that many feel when they have returned home after being gone for so long and so far away.

There was no sense of relief nor joy of being home. The air was still; despite the constant ocean breeze. The air was foreboding. The air was thick; threatening to suffocate any and all.

Closing his eyes, Chazz took a deep breath and began his march. To be honest, he had no idea on what to expect from Mother. From his brothers, Chazz knew what they wanted, and of course, Chazz would readily disobey their order to return home. It was easy for Chazz to disobey his brothers for they held no real power over him; not since Jaden opened his eyes to their bull, but Mother was a different matter. At that moment, he really wished he could have accepted his Chibi's invitation to _his_ home as Jaden had accepted when asked. Chazz really wished he could, but years of programming from Mother taught him it was easier to obey. Mentally shaking his head, Chazz quickly began to bury himself; detaching himself from his emotions to leave behind an empty shell that was Chazz Princeton.

The transformation was so noteable that the young raven-haired youth's Duel Monsters came out of their respective cards in concern for their Boss. As detached and empty as he was, Chazz did not see nor sense their presences. It caused the spirits to shiver and retreat. Had the Boss finally had enough of them? As the others slowly retreated back to their sancutary of their cards, only the Ojama Trio remain. Although they were annoying, a bit slow in the up-take and resembled more like multi-colored goblins than anything else, they knew their Boss far better than the others. Well, Ojama Yellow knew the proud duelist better than the others, and Yellow's two brothers trusted Yellow's judgement.

Boss Yellow began; uncharacteristically calm and patient. I know ya can't 'ear me but we're here for ya!

Watching carefully, Yellow wondered if its message made it through. At first, Yellow feared the worst. It feared that Chazz was too far fone to have noticed, but faintly it sensed It. Yellow sensed the faint trickle of warmth that was felt by all Duel Monster Spirits when they were connected to their Boss. Looking over to its siblings, Yellow was pleased to see that they too felt the trickle and bore matching grins. Suddenly it vanished! Causing the Ojama Trio to look wide-eyed at the sudden appearance of the Princeton Butler.

"Boy," A bored voice remarked as the door to the Princeton summer home opened, "the Lovely Mistress and the Young Masters are waiting for you in the parlour room."

Chazz did not answer. There was no need for him to answer. He was told, and he was to follow. Even as detached as he was, Chazz could not help the sudden sense of impendening doom that shook at his hidden core, which made him quickly pray to whatever diety that may exist and would be watching that he survived this trial.

The parlour room was of moderate size; compared to other rooms in the summer home. Regardless of the summer warmth outside, the parlour was always cold and thus the roaring fire. The parlour was lined with books; only read once by the late Princeton senior. There was also a piano in the corner; never used but perhaps once by Chazz when he was child. However, he learned his lesson to never play the piano again. The parlour was really just for show within the family of who was in charge, and the one in charge was currently sitting in a loveseat with one older brother beside her and the other drapped lovingly over her shoulders. They knew he was there, but none acknowledged him.

"You two are my pride and joy. The mere image of Princeton Perfection unlike that bastard child attempting to pass off as a Princeton. You two have never failed me. I love you, my beautiful boys." Spoke the low voice of a woman, who appeared to be 30 years old but really was well into her fifties.

The woman sat tall and proper as she talked with her two sons. She wore a blood-red, velvet, high-collar schoolmistress gown; giving her the appearance of dominance. Her blond-dyed hair was pulled up in a tight bun with a few whisps of hair around her tight face. Her hazel-blue eyes looked at her two children with love and admiration. She continued her previous conversation with her two boys for another half an hour; leaving Chazz to stand and watch with empty eyes as the three before him portrayed the ever perfect image of the ideal loving, rich family.

"Well now, brat, give your dear brother, Slade, your deck." Mother commanded as she turned to face the youngest male. Her face pinched in disgust as she looked upon him.

Automatically Chazz reached for his deck case that was attached to his right hip, and held his deck out for his brother to inspect. Slade walked up to the smaller brother with pompous arrogance of an ass. He too looked at Chazz in disgust, but Chazz did not see it. He was too devoid of his emotions to have noticed. Chazz continued to look into the darkness of his world that had protected his sanity many times in the past that he failed to notice the pure disgusted sneer on his brother's face.

"Pathetic!" Slade sneered as he threw the deck on the ground. "I knew you were a pathetic loser! But this deck! All these weak cards! You weak, pathetic bastard!"

Suddenly Chazz woke up from his induced slumber and glared at his brother then slowly smirked. He knew he was going to pay dearly for it later, but at the moment, he did not care. Chazz learned a lot from Jaden; including the Heart of the Duel and respecting one's own deck. He learned from Jaden that one's deck was also a reflection of the duelist, and Chazz knew that he may appear weak as his brothers and Mother have told him time-to-time, but he was stronger than people gave him credit for. Plus it was a golden rule among duelists that no one insulted a duelist's deck unless they could back it up in a duel.

"If that's so then what are you? This is the very same deck that destroyed you when tried to takeover Duel Academy, remember?" Chazz' voice was calm.

Suddenly the parlour echoed with flesh pounding onto flesh.

Chazz collapsed onto the floor by the sheer force of Slade's punch; nose and lip bleeding but still glaring at his brother.

"Ungrateful brat!" Mother hissed as she stood up and stalked toward them with Jagger next to her; attempting to sooth her all the while sneering at his younger brother, "How dare you speak that way to your better! How dare you! You little Bastard!

"And here, I was planning on allowing you to join us this summer. Well then, if you want to prove that you are better then you shall do so with your blood! Slade! Jagger! Teach him his lesson that he is nothing! **_NOTHING!_**" Mother shrieked as Slade and Jagger grabbed the struggling youth and dragged him to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: The Curious Mystery

"Wow! Sy! This is where you live!" Jaden asked as his eyes scanned the quiet little two-story home.

It did not take much to get premission from Mister and Mrs. Truesdale for Jaden to spend the summer break with Syrus. Syrus even tried to get Chazz to come, but the other teen politely declined, which scared and worried Syrus. Of course, the blue-haired chibi expected the raven-haired duelist to decline followed by some sort of smart reply, but Chazz declined politely! 'Chazz' and 'politely' did not belong in the same sentence without the word 'not' in the middle; thus, when Chazz did decline, and politely for the record, Syrus immediately began questioning the taller duelist. And of course, Jaden was being Jaden until he found a mysterious letter. Before the honey-amber eyed teen could ask about the letter, Chazz threw them out of his room...

"Eh-yes, I live here..." Syrus cautiously answered as he watched his best friend and secret crush. Oh yes, Syrus did not forget that frightful and yet mysterious dark look that Jaden wore during his duel against Cobra, just as Chazz had suspected. In fact, Syrus now found himself _looking_ for that look. The tiny blue-haired dueslist could not explain it but only knew that he liked that look, and right now as they stood in the front yard of his house, Syrus saw a flicker of that look.

Syrus' silver orbs watched; mesmerized as Jaden's own honey-amber, sharp eyes flickered around. It seemed that the auburn-haired teen could not concentrate on one object for more than a second before moving onto the next. However, Syrus knew in his heart that Jaden saw everything, that Jaden was observing everything and that the Duelist Champ was calculating something. Syrus was no fool. He knew that his best friend and crush was smart; battle-tactic smart. Just the mere thought of Jaden's battle-tactical powress sent chills down Syrus' spin; making him look away as he attempted to fight the neon blush on his cheeks. Then suddenly...

"Ooo! **SHINEY!**" Jaden chirped as he dropped his bag and bounded toward the two-car garage.

Syrus snapped around at Jaden's exclamation only to see the deadly, clueless wonder half buried in the engine of one of his father's client's classic cars. Syrus sighed in exasperation. Classic cars, aside form Duel Monsters, were one of a few things that Jaden was passionate about; in a childish wonderment way. Quickly crossing the yard, Syrus reached the garage as he tried to pry Jaden's attention away from the classic and yet very expensive vehicle. Syrus knew that Jaden knew what he was doing when it came to vehicles, esepcially after he fixed Dorothy's car, but this vehicle was in his father's care and his father did not know Jaden nor did the old mechanic knew of Jaden's abilities.

"Hey! You! Punk! Get! Outta! Suzy-Q!" Bellowed a familiar authoritative voice.

Syrus eeped as his father came running toward them. Sending a paniced look to Jaden, who partially emerged from the engine and making a sound that Syrus thought sounded suspiciously like a growl, Syrus attempted to physically pry the stronger teen away from the classic vehicle.

Of course, the fact that Mr. Truesdale called the vehicle 'Suzy-Q' did not phase the small duelist. It was just an oddity that was his father and did not bother to understand.

"Please! Jay! Get away!" Syrus pleaded as he pulled on Jaden's arm.

"But Sai," Jaden whined, "it's Shiney!"

"Yes, yes, I know! But please! My Dad is fixin' it!"

Jaden pouted as he let Syrus pull him away. As the chibi-sized duelist pulled him away, Jaden began commenting on what was wrong with the vehicle and the best way to fix it. This caused the old mechanic to stop in his charge to the protect the old 1967 Ford Mustang. Although Syrus paid attention to what Jaden was saying, he had no clue as to what the classic car obsessed teen was talking about. But judging the godsmacked expression on his father's face, the old man did.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

Watching from the confines of the kitchen, Mrs. Truesdale was amazed at her son's progress. It had only been a week and a few days since summer vacation began, and only a week and a half since Jaden had come to their comfy, little home. And in that short time, Mrs. Truesdale had noted that her usually shy, baby boy was slowly blooming into a confident, young man - even though he was still shy. Smiling at the thought of her youngest son, Mrs. Truesdale continued to look out the kitchen window; watching Jaden and her innocent Syrus in the backyard pool. Her tiny son was finally learning how to swim from his best friend, who she suspected was her little angel's love.

Not even Zane had been successful in teaching Syrus how to swim; of course, Zane had the 'sink or swim' method of learning, which worked wonders on the older child with the confidence of a king, but Syrus... Syrus needed to know that there would be someone to catch him in case he falls. Of course, most parents and child psychiatristics would claim that was unhealthy for the child's growth into an independent person, and yes, Mrs. Truesdale wanted her youngest to be independent, but in all reality, it did not suit his personality. As much as Syrus might hate being called by his petname, he really was a Little Angel that needed protection from the ugly monster known as mankind.

A splash and a giggle broke Mrs. Truesdale's musing as she noticed Jaden lifting Syrus out of the water with relative ease and grace no young teen should have and simply fell backwards with the petite teen still in his arms. A few short seconds later, the two emerged from under the water; giggling and laughing. Mrs. Truesdale smiled. Jaden was a mystery and yet very child-like. It still amazed her at how curious he was about the simple concept of a hug. After a good fifteen minutes of attempting to explain a hug and the different types of hugs, Mrs. Truesdale was saved from exasperation by Syrus, who had just returned from going to the store with his father. The moment that Syrus walked in, Jaden had instantly disappeared and a quiet _eep _caught everyone's attention. Standing in the living room was a brightly, blushing Syrus, who was enveloped in a bone-crishing, bear-hug by one Jaden Yuki. The scene was cute and comical at the same time. When asked later why he did it, Jaden's reply was strange, but it also made sense in a possessive, animlaistic way. _A hug is a protector's form of sensory recognization to ensure what was their's was unharmed and cared for._

Suddenly a knock on the door drew Mrs. Truesdale's attention away from the two water dueling teens. With a smile on her face, Mrs. Truesdale opened the door to reveal a very beautifuk, red-haired young woman. Looking at the young woman, Mrs. Truesdale could not help but be a bit self-conscious in her appearance. While the young woman looked lovely in the long, flowing summer skirt with matching blouse, Mrs. Truesdale looked like any healthy thirty-something mother; wearing faded, holey blue jeans and one of her husband's work shirts. Yep, a regular mix of beauty-queen versus tom-boy.

"Mrs. Truesdale, I presume?" The red-head's voice was calm and friendly, but something hidden about her screamed: she-lion!

"Eh... Yes, and who may you be?" Mrs. Truesdale asked politely.

The stranger smiled a smile that reached her eyes.

"I--"

"**MOTHER!**" Jaden's jovial voice bellowed as Mrs. Truesdale saw only a blur of tanned flesh and blue swim trunks rush pass her and collide with the nicely dressed woman.

"Jaden! You know better than to run in the house still wet!" Syrus shouted from outside as he dried himself off then politely shouted, "Hi Riku-chan!"

Mrs. Truesdale stood there stunned. She saw Jaden crush the young woman in his usual bone-crushing, bear-hug that had left her _bear_ of a husband out of breath and yet this young woman seemed unaffected by hug. On top of that, the auburn-haired teen pressed his entire body against the young woman in the same manner as he had done with Syrus, and his hands ghost themselves over her form in the same manner as he had done with Syrus as if he was checking for something wrong with the young woman. The young woman was momentarily surprised by his actions but quickly the shock was covered with pure joy as she quietly laughed.

"I am unharmed, Jaden." Her voice soothing as she ran her hand through his wet hair.

"Good." Was all Jaden said as he stepped away; giving her a finally once over then bounded toward Syrus.

"Jaden!" Mrs. Truesdale exclaimed in disbelief. The young man had just snowballed into her home, hugged a young woman he called 'Mother', and now he just walked away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Said youth turned around confused as he stared at his best friend's mother. Syrus walked up, finally dry and hide partially behind the taller duelist; also confused at what irked his normally patient mother. Suddenly the red-haired woman, who Syrus affectionately called Riku-chan, laughed, which caused Mrs. Truesdale to laugh as well. Mrs. Truesdale just shook her head in disbelief.

"Teenagers." She mumbled then jerked her head toward the direction of the bathrooms, "Go shower, you two."

Syrus smiled brightly as he dragged a confused Jaden upstairs to the showers. As the two disappeared, the two women could hear Jaden ask if he had done something wrong. They did not hear Syrus' reply for Mrs. Truesdale invited the young woman into her kitchen and offered her some tea.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

The young woman sipped at the ice tea while Mrs. Truesdale quickly cleaned up the kitchen.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Yuki." Mrs. Truesdale commented as she sat down next to Jaden's mother.

"My name is Watanabe Riku." Riku corrected.

"Oh? Remarried?"

"No, never been married."

Mrs. Truesdale frowned, confused while Riku smirked.

"I'm his surrogant mother."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Oh!" Mrs. Truesdale's eyes went wide as saucers.

Riku chuckled quietly. The young red-head found it amusing and a bit satisifying to throw people off, to stun them into silence, to confuse them and to have the advantage over them. Riku mentally sighed as the remnants of her former life continued to influence her even though it had been approximately 15 years. Yes, she did miss her former life. She missed the freedom, the power and the purpose of that dark life. For the longest time, since Jaden was born, she was wandering lost. Her freedom and power were taken away along with her purpose as she went into hiding. But now that she found Jaden, the child she cared for nine months, she found herself coming alive again. A soft, small smile graced her youthful face; giving her a gentle and almost holistic appearance.

"Yuki-sama was barren but desired a child." Riku calmly and dreamly replied; weaving half truths with outright lies, "I was Yuki-sama's personal assistant and most trusted confidant so it seemed natural for her to contract me to carry her child. Yuki-sama was a very beautiful woman but also very fragile. She unfortunately died before Jaden was born; leaving me to carry him to term..."

"Please, you don't need to tell me such personal information." Mrs. Truesdale attempted to sound sympathetic, but Riku knew that the older woman was uncomfortable, which was what the former assassin hoped for.

"Thank you," Riku replied with perfected acting of her trade," but I hope it helped explaining a few of his eccentric tendencies."

"Eh... Well..."

"But regardless, I am pleased with how he had grown. I am very pleased."

Mrs. Truesdale smiled in motherly understanding.

Riku took another sip of her tea as Jaden suddenly appeared with Syrus in tow. She smiled. She noticed the calculating look in Jaden's eyes as he silently came down into the kitchen. She knew that the young Yukimura heir was aware that she was telling a tale of truths and lies about who they were. She also knew that Mrs. Truesdale would be uncomfortable to intrude any further into their history; thus, stopping any prying from the older woman. Riku smiled as she continued to note Jaden and Syrus' appearance.

Although Jaden wore casual clothing, such as jeans and a tank top, he also looked ready for a hunt or a duel; depending on the fool, who would challenge him. The young cursed Yakuza assassin wore a pair of slim-fit, black jeans with a dark blue tank top that was loose and yet slim-fitting. Oh yes, he looked ready for action while the blue-haired angel looked... Well, he looked like a young child wearing his big brother's clothes.

A heavy sigh from Mrs. Truesdale caught Riku's attention as the older woman looked at her tiny son. Syrus blushed and looked at his feet to avoid his mother's gaze. He did look rather cute and huggable, if it were not the fact that standing by was an extremely possessive, cursed Yukimura. Syrus wore a pair of tan colored cargo shorts that hugged his slender hips but that fact was hidden by the oddly large blue tee-shirt, which revealed much of the youth's pale neck and shoulders.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, young man." Mrs. Truesdale commented at her little child.

"Is there a problem with his clothes?" Riku asked; truly curious. She thought he looked rather adoreable so much so that she wanted to hug him to death. Oh make no mistake about it, she did once work for a Yakuza clan and was probably one of few exceptional assassins on contract, but do not forget that she was also female.

"Would you believe that shirt is a small?" Mrs. Truesdale asked; giving Riku a sharp look.

Red eyebrows rose high in revelation.

Jaden crossed his arms as he gave Mrs. Truesdale the Look, as Syrus had dubbed it, before stating, "I like him like this."

Jaden's statement caused Syrus to blush deeper.

"Jay!" Syrus whined in embarassment, which caused the mothers to chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Nightmare Begins

After a few moments of teasing Syrus, the young blue-haired duelist was saved from becoming a permanent red-man by Jaden, who dragged his younger friend into the living room for a much needed dueling fix. Riku watched them leave in utter amazement.

Jaden was not the first cursed Yukimura that the former assassin had known; not personally but by reputation. She knew all of the tales that shrouded the Cursed Ones, and she knew all of the tales that involved their possessive cat-like nature. Not much was truly known about the Cursed Children. No one knew who the Cursed Ones were or more precise what they were. No one knew when they first appeared nor why they appeared only in the Yukimura family. Nothing about these magnificent creatures were known except ... They were cat-like in every possible way imaginable, which meant they were also extremely territorial and possessive of things that they saw as theirs.

Riku was no fool. After the match against Cobra, she kept an eye on the child, she gave life to 15 years ago. She kept a close eye on him for fear of the Curse's influence taking over his mind and soul. There _were _moments that she feared that she would have to terminate the Curse, but what amazed her was the small blue-haired chibi and the pale raven-haired rival were the ones to calm the Curse's wrath. Their mere presences kept the dangerous teen in check. They were his, and he was theirs. However, she seriously doubted if Jaden understood the senses and urges that were probably consuming him in regards to his two close friends, but it did explain the Curse's fluctating assertion and Jaden's current behavior.

The Curse's fluctating assertion was the Curse surfacing; matching itself to Jaden's more child-like qualities. It was not the same assertion that accured when the Dueling Champ went against Cobra. No, the Curse was slowly matching itself to Jaden's behavior; finding perfect harmony between the Curse and its Carrier. The Curse was announcing that it was awake, waiting, hungry, on the prowl and more than ready to protect what it owned. If the cursed youth was still with the Yakuza clan, there would be a list of unfortunate targets, namely the Boss' enemies, awaiting to satisify the Curse's bloodlust.

Suddenly a defeated whine accompanying by a jovial laugh broke Riku from her dark thoughts of what was and what would have been. She returned her attention to the mix-matched pair only to see a predatory grin on Jaden's face. Riku was startled. She quickly became nervous. The last time she saw such an expression on a Cursed One, it was just before it rained blood. Riku's body automatically tensed as her hand slowly reached for a throwing dagger concealed in a decorative arm brace.

"**JADEN YUKI!**" Mrs. Truesdale exclaimed loudly; startling Riku and causing Jaden to redirect his hungry eyes onto the unsuspecting mother of two. Riku was immediately reminded of a hungry tiger staring down a helpless rabbit before the rabbit would be devoured by the tiger. Riku could not shake the chills that ran down her spin. That hungry predatory look on Jaden's face was enough to excite and frighten anyone. The older woman with hands on her hips, however, seem to be unaffected by Jaden's expression and looked ripe for a scolding when suddenly her face broke into a bright mischievous grin, "You'll cease devouring my poor virginal angel with your eyes, you wicked, wicked devil!"

"**_MOOM!_**" Syrus shrieked as he managed a full body blush.

Riku's eyes widen in complete shock; not an easy thing to accomplish against a former assassin. She had witnessed many types bloodlust in past. She had even heard rumors of the effects of a bloodlust of a different color that had left many of bed-partners crying out for more, and the woman by her side was not disgusted nor was she horrified by it, but she _teased_ her poor child and Jaden about it. Jaden just gave them a toothy grin that reminded Riku again of a very fat and very satisified tiger. Luckily for Riku's nerves, the look was destroyed at the exact moment that Syrus attacked the infamous Black World's King of Games with a couch pillow.

"**_OOPF!_**"

"Take! That!" Syrus exclaimed as he continued to attack; causing everyone to laugh, including Riku; easing the tension out of her shoulders.

"Hehe, aw! Sy!" Jaden giggled as he managed to disarm the dangerous and yet cute duelist and began his own form of torture.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

The dangerous flash of the look in Jaden's honey-amber eyes was all the warning Syrus had before he could register danger and Jaden's attack. The tiny duelist twisted around and started to run for safety when felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and drag him onto the floor. Syrus closed his silver orbs in expectation of impact with the hard ground, which never came. Instead he landed on something warm and solid. Cracking an eye open, Syrus' breath was caught in his throat as his silvery eyes locked with a pair of intense honey-amber. The smaller duelist attempted to fight the blush creeping onto his face as he realized that Jaden had twisted his body in time to protect the blue-haired youth from hitting the hard, wooden flooring.

"Do ya give?" Jaden grinned as his eyes flashed again; causing Syrus to shiver in anticipation, but he stubbornly shook his head in refusal. He would not go down without a fight. Suddenly Jaden purred, "_Good_. I like this game."

Syrus' blush grew deeper as he felt Jaden's hands ghost to his sides. Syrus knew what Jaden was planning on doing, but he did nothing; save for stare with stubborn determination into those glowing honey-amber eyes. As the two duelists stared at each other, anticipating the other's moves. Syrus vaguely could make out the faint glow of Jaden's mysterious markings under his eye. It left Syrus breathtaken. He did not had the chance to clearly see them the last time, and here he was about to see them up close... at home.

"CRAP!" Syrus hissed, which broke the two's reprive and caused Jaden to start his tickle attack. As Syrus fell helpless to Jaden's gentle and methodical touches, he could not help but feel relieved that the markings disappeared and yet at the same time disappointment. _Perhaps next time._ Syrus thought as he willingly fell prey to his mysterious crush's assault. As Jaden's talented fingers caressed the smaller's ticklish sides, the auburn-haired youth delighted in eleciting the light bell-like laughter from the blue-haired youth.

"Do ya give?"

"**_NEVER!_**" Syrus squealed.

"Kay!" Jaden chirped as he expertly rolled Syrus onto his back and he on top to continue his relentless assault. Syrus continued to squirm, laugh and yet stubbornly refused to yield.

**SLACKER-BOSS!** An obnoxious voice suddenly broke the two's play.

Jaden paused as he glared over his shoulder at the creature that dared interrupt his game.

Syrus immediately sobered as his eyes widen in shock at sight of the insubstancial creature. It may be true that he was not a skilled duelist like Jaden or Chazz, but he had heart, which allowed him to finally see the spirits of the Duel Monsters. Syrus shared Jaden's and Chazz' heart for the game and the monsters. Plus he also had the Dark Magician Girl's favor, which helped him exponentially.

"Jaden?"

"What's the matter?"

The women asked as they saw the immediate change in Jaden's demeanor.

"Jay?" Syrus' voice was soft and uncertain, but Jaden did not reply as he narrowed his sharp eyes on the scared, intruding creature. "What's Ojama Yellow doing here? Without Chazz?"

**_SLACKER-BOSS!_**

"Where's Chazz." Jaden's voice was soft and dangerous. His game was interrupted. He was in a foul mood. His game was interrupted by his Other's primary Duel Spirit. It made his mood even more foul because a Duel Spirit never left their partner's side unless something had happened; something bad. A gentle touch from Syrus' small hands on his arm kept Jaden from reaching out to grab the yellow-colored Ojama.

"Chazz? As in Chazz Princeton? What's going on?" Mrs. Truesdale asked as she watched mystified as to what was going on. All she saw was Jaden with a frightening look that made her afraid and her little Syrus, who was not affected by the dark, murderous look on Jaden's usually bright an' sunny face, looking at something that she could not see. However, she did hear the words 'Ojama Yellow', which confused her because she knew that was a Duel Monster card.

Syrus slowly sat up and held up his hands toward the exhausted looking Ojama. Clutching the trembling creature close to him, the timid duelist barely could make sense of the Duel Spirit's ramblings.

"**OJAMA!**" Jaden growled; startling everyone and thing, but only Syrus and Ojama saw the dangerous glow of Jaden's honey-amber eyes. "Where. Is. Chazz."

The Boss is in trouble! He went home! They're killing him! There was so much blood! Too much blood! Please! You hafta help! Help! Please!

"**_WHAT!_**" Jaden and Syrus shouted in horror.

"What! What's going on?"

"RIKU! KEYS! NOW!" Jaden shouted as he jumped to his feet and rushed toward the door.

"JADEN!" Riku called; neither questioning nor stopping the young assassin as he gave his order.

Years as an assassin in the Yukimura clan had trained her to obey the orders of a superior.

Jaden turned slightly to catch the keys that were tossed to him then disappeared through the front door.

Syrus was quickly behind him.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

"JADEN! SYRUS!" Mrs. Truesdale shouted as she ran after them. "JADEN! SYRUS!" She shouted again in absolute horror as Jaden effortlessly jumped into the driver's seat, followed by Syrus climbing into the passenager's side. Her heart suddenly dropped as she watched Jaden speeding away with a dangerous, determined expression that belonged to a harden war veteran. She tried to chase after them but stood in the street stunned. She could not fathom as to what happened. One moment they were all enjoying a peaceful summer day and then the next it was utter chaos. If only the person shouting at her would shut up then she might be able to think. Suddenly she realized that someone _was_ shouting at her and that she knew who it was. Turning around, she found her eldest son running toward her.

"Mother!" Zane shouted as he reached her.

In the background, Riku just calmly walked to Zane's car and waited for him.

Mrs. Truesdale stood in the street with her oldest son towering over her and yet her utter shocked face was focused the calm and poised woman, who claimed to be Jaden's mother. Mrs. Truesdale could not believe that that woman would allow her own child to drive off! She could not believe that Jaden drove! And drove away with her precious baby!

Zane followed his mother's gaze. His eyes narrowed on his former school nurse; confused as to why she would be at his home.

"Riku! How could you! How could you let them go! What the FUCK is going on!" Mrs. Truesdale lost her cool; startling her son.

Riku cursed her Yakuza training but did not regret her action. She knew better than to get between a Cursed One and one of theirs.

"Go call the police and the ambulance. Your son and I will follow them." Riku calmly commanded, "Do not worry. Jaden will not allow any harm come to Syrus." _Or else the mainland will the suffer the consequences._

"Go! Mother!" Zane commanded, "I'll bring Syrus home safely. I promise."

"Be careful! And find out what the fuck is going on." Mrs. Truesdale whispered as she did as her son told her.

Riku quietly slipped into the vehicle. She was worried. Something had angered the Cursed Yukimura. Angered him to the point that he disregarded discretion, and now she had to ensure that dark Curse of the Yukimura Clan remain a secret from the one person, who could see the truth: Zane Truesdale.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

"Jaden." Syrus was scared. Not of Jaden, never, nor was he scared of the dangerous speed which Jaden was expertly controlling the vehicle on the freeway. No, Syrus was scared of what they would find once they find Chazz. Some how in his heart of heart, he knew that what they would find would redefine all of their lives; probably binding all of three them closer than before.

"Jay?"

Jaden spared Syrus a quick glance as he concentrated on control of the vehicle and Ojama's directions.

"Everything _is_ gonna be okay, right?" Syrus asked.

He knew it was silly of him to ask. He knew that Jaden could not guarantee that everything would be fine, but some how Jaden did manage to make everything right in the past when all seemed lost. Syrus, at the moment, just wanted that re-assurance even though he knew that everything was not. He needed that re-assurance to give him strength to face whatever they were about to face.

"Of course! Sy!" Jaden replied with his goofy grin, which made Syrus relax.

Syrus smiled brightly and prayed that they would find Chazz.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Nightmare's Course

Pain. Numbing cold pain. Hollow echoes of sounds from the outside and foggy darkness. These things existed in Chazz' world. He did not know how long he was in this prison of his; he lost count of the days. He remembered that his punishments first began as simple beatings that alternated from his brothers actually using their fists or from using a bamboo cane. Eventually he became numb to all the pain that his brothers were forced to pause in their lessons to allow him to heal or until they became bored with waiting, which ever came first.

Hang in there, Boss. A gruff voice of one of the Ojama Trio whispered, Yella's gone to get help.

Chazz only quietly groaned. He tried to see which of the Ojama was talking and what it meant by _Yella's gone to get help._ But as he attempted to turn his head, Chazz felt his flesh being cut through; causing him to hiss in pain and feel something thick and wet trickling down his throat.

**DON'T MOVE!** Two voices echoed; startling Chazz to submission as his body automatically tensed; causing the burning cut sensations to sweep over him from three directions. One, Chazz already knew, was his neck and the other two were from each of his wriste. As the sharp fire of pain threaten to consume his vision and mind, Chazz quickly forced himself to relax; easing the pain a bit and enabling him to think. _What new torture did those two sick bastards came up with now?_ Chazz thought but did not voice for fear of the pain. Slowly opening his eyes, Chazz controlled his panic as he realized that his vision was not focused. Closing his eyes, Chazz gave a little whimper of distress.

Don't worry! Boss! The gruff voice whispered to hide its panic, Yella's coming! An' wit' help!

Chazz could do nothing. He could not let his monsters know that he heard them. He could do nothing but hope and pray that whoever Yellow was bringing would arrive soon for darkness was claiming him once again into the dreamless realm of slumber, and he feared that this time it would be permanently.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

How in the name of kami did Jaden manage to keep themselves from being caught by the police for the insane speeds they were driving? Syrus did not know nor did he really care as long as they made it to their destination.

The closer to their destination they got the more the fear seem to clutch at the Ojama Yellow's tiny insubstancial body. The tiny creature's fear poured into Syrus' own; making him experiencing the fear at twice the level that he was accustome to. If it were not for the feel of the rushing wind, Syrus would have cracked, and of course, there was Jaden's presence that kept him calm. Even though the blue-haired youth knew that his taller companion was anything but calm, especially since now his curse markers were visible but not glowing... yet.

**THERE!** Ojama yelled as they were coming up to the driveway leading to the Princeton summer home. Jaden banked hard onto the driveway then floored the gas pedal; causing the vehicle to lurch forward.

Syrus held on tightly as Jaden got the momentarily tempermental vehicle under control. Although they were on a rescue mission, for lack of a better term, Syrus was stunned by the beauty of the Princeton property. The property was beautiful and well-kept; giving no outward sign that something monsterous was taking place. No sign save for the lack of warmth that only Nature herself can produce and gave. The beauty of the land was a cold mask for what truly laid ahead, and it was tearing at the small blue-haired angel.

Syrus could feel the cold and lack of warmth of the land. It was his gift that he had yet to tell anyone. He could feel the emotions of the land and the emotions of Nature herself. It was a constant presence in the back of his mind but being here that presence was gone, and it firghten him. All he wanted to do now was get in, get Chazz and get out!

Suddenly the road lead them to the main gate of the summer home; forcing Jaden to stop. Syrus was restless. The air was stale. Nature was silent, and Jaden was deadly.

"_Princeton Resident. State your business._" A bored voice was heard form the communication box at the gate.

Jaden growled at the obstacle that was the gate and ignoring the com-box.

"Rescuing Chazz! You Monsters!" Syrus shouted venomously as he rushed out of the vehicle and toward the gate.

"**SYRUS!**" Jaden shouted in shock as he attempted to stop his blue-haired Other, but quickly discovered that his angelic Sy was fast; faster than him. Jaden had hoped that the gate would keep Syrus out but to his utter dismay, the builders of the gate did not take into account of an individual of 4 foot 9 inches in height and weighed only 90 pounds slipping through the damned bars! They _did_, however, take into account of an average sized teen. Jaden growled and roared in frustration.

He had been fighting the Curse's true desire ever since Ojama came to Syrus' home. He barely had control over himself only because he had Syrus by his side, and now he had neither his innocent, light Other nor his dark, proud Other. The Curse was screaming through his veins. The Curse was clawing at what remain of Jaden's control. Quickly before allowing the Curse to sweep him under the wave of bloodlust, Jaden moved the vehicle away from the gate. He knew that once he came down from a bloodlust wave, they would _need_ a quick get-a-way.

Standing in front of the gate once again, Jaden stared up at the full length of the gate. It was too high to jump from his current position. Snapping around he dashed toward the treeline then faced the gate once again. In the distance, Jaden could hear the sounds of an engine fast approaching. Normally he would wait to see if they would be accepted through the gate and slip through that way; however, normally Jaden would be in control of himself and the Curse... Normally...

Slowly his vision shifted. No longer did Jaden see with human eyes. No longer did he see the variety of wavelengths that the human brain process as color. His world became shades of black, gray and purple with flickers of a variety of auras dancing about him. His world became more alive in the black-inferred.

The gate glowed brightly against the black shadow world that Jaden's eyes now revealed. His blood coursed through his veins like liquid fire. His senses were alive as the world bowed to him. His nerves hummed in anticipation. His body relaxed as the Curse began to awaken. The Curse was happy. The Curse was about to hunt. The Curse would find its Others and purr in blood delight if any harm came to them. The Curse paused then purred again. The Carrier agreed. Now was the time to play.

Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bird Bigger Bird

Zane spotted Ms. Riku's jeep immediately and pulled up in front of the gate. Ms. Riku had said nothing; save for giving directions to his little brother's where-abouts. He found it suspicious that the supposed school nurse would know such private information as to how to get to the Princeton brat's home. Yes, Zane thought Chazz was a brat.

He would never deny that Chazz was a good duelist, but the raven-haired youth's attitude was not one of a proper duelist. It was as if the young millionaire was trying to prove himself to someone, and in Zane's book that was improper conduct of a duelist. In his mind, a true duelist did not need to prove themselves to no one save themselves. However, Zane's personal opinion of the Princeton youth was not the subject at hand. The subject at hand was why was his little brother here? Why did Jaden drag his innocent, little brother here? Where was his sweet, little brother? And where was the clueless wonder that was the Dueling Champ of Duel Academy?

Narrowing his cold sapphire blues on the woman that lead him. She too was looking around, but she was too composed for Zane's liking. Suddenly she paused as she looked into the treelines. Zane followed her gaze and became scared. Standing in the shadows of the treelines was one Jaden Yuki, but not the same Jaden that he knew and dueled against. This was a different Jaden, a dangerous Jaden, a feral Jaden. It scared him that his little angel of a brother was with this strange, new creature.

"Jaden-dono." Riku whispered in holistic reverence.

Suddenly Jaden disappeared. _Perhaps it was my..._ Zane's thoughts stopped as he saw a flash of Jaden leap into the roof of his car then leaping into the air. Zane's eyes automatically followed Jaden's movement in the air as the auburn-haired youth preformed several flips over the spiked gate bars to right himself for a landing. Jaden landed gracefully on his feet and used the moment of the landing to lunge forward without second thought, without hesitation.

As soon as Jaden cleared the gate, Riku rushed to her jeep and immediately pulled out her compact computer then ran to the communication box.

"Zane, get ready!" Riku shouted as she connected her computer to the box.

"Get ready? For what?"

"I'm going to get the gate open, and hopefully we'll be able to catch them."

A million and one questions rushed through Zane's mind but wisely kept them quiet for now was not the time. Now was the time to get the two teens back home safe and sound.

_Syrus, please, be safe._


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Bloody Rescue

Banging against the imposing front doors, Syrus was uncertain on what he truly was doing. Yes, he was aware that one of his best friends was in danger, but he was uncertain on what he can do about it. The tiny blue-haired youth never imagined himself to be in such state of panic. First. Chazz' Duel Spirit came to _them_ for help. Second, he cannot feel the warm presence of Nature, and yet now, he could feel the raging tormoil of Nature. The raging tormoil that he often sensed and felt during a thunderstorm; hence, his dislike for thunderstorms. He did not know what caused the sudden shift from absolute nothingness to full, bone-chilling rage, but he suspected that his beautiful and yet extremely deadly companion was the source of the emotional, hot tormoil, which surprisingly gave the petite duelist the inner strength to continue.

Syrus banged harder on the door; causing his knuckles to bruise and bleed. Ojama Yellow had just disappeared into the cold summer home; probably to tell Chazz that they were here, and Jaden was no where to be seen ... yet.

"Who are you." The same bored voice from the com-box sneered just as Syrus tripped forward from his assault on the door.

Not bothering to answer, Syrus rushed into the cold marble entryway and called for Chazz.

"Impudent brat!" The owner of the bored voice spat out; startling Syrus to turn around.

**_SLAP!_**

Syrus' tiny form suddenly slid across the polished floor. Looking up with a hand on his hot, stingy cheek, Syrus' innocent silver orbs became glassy with barely surpressed tears. His eyes slowly grew wide as he watched the man, who attacked him come closer with a gun in hand. Forgetting the pain from his cheek, the small child attempted to scramble away.

"The Mistress may have forbid me my pleasures in spilling that worthless brat's blood," the bored tone slowly and ominously changed in Syrus' ears as the man leered; branishing his weapon before the petite's silver orbs, "but spilling your blood would bring me even greater pleasure, little lost angel."

Syrus' eyes, although clouded by fear, slowly returned to their normal size. There was only so much fear one could take before one either fainted or fall into an eery calm. Syrus was slowly falling into an eery calm, and in that unearthly calm, he came to a realization. He cared for Chazz as much as he cared for Jaden. Why did he came to this realization now? When his life was hanging by a thread; being threaten to be cut off by a cold-hearted murderer, why now? _Because it is the death of one life and the beginning of anew._ A gentle whisper caressed Syrus' mind.

As Syrus felt the cold, smooth steel of the 9mm Bretta's barrel pressed against his forehead, Syrus looked upon his would-be murderer without fear but a sense of peace, and gave him a small, angelic smile. Then Syrus felt the gentle whisper again. _It is time._

Suddenly the killer of angels and the angel were broken from their eternal revive by thunderous sounds of padded footsteps. The man snapped his attention toward the sound; giving Syrus the chance to run. The man's eyes narrowed on the auburn-haired youth, who was running towards them. The man was fascinated by the gentle glow of the strange tribal marking beneath the youth's honey-amber eye; honey-amber eyes that were hard and cold, and yet soft and warm at the same time. In that split second that the man was transfixed by the appearance, the man realized that he was not facing down a cold-blooded killer like himself, a harden assassin like himself. No, he was facing down one of Nature's beautiful yet primal predators.

Snapping his weapon at the approaching youth, assuming the boy would either slide to a stop or attempt to veer away, the man knew from past experience that the human body could not react fact enough... Or at least, fast enough to out maneuver a bullet. Gently squeezing his trigger finger, the man took true aim for the young predator's head. Not even a second later, the grand entry way echoed with the blast sound of the Bretta firing. The man smiled. He knew in less than a second the boy would be dead.

Before the blast echo ceased to ring, the boy disappeared. The bullet continued its path until it was buried itself in the opposite wall.

"Too slow." The boy's voice was calm; dangerously calm.

The man snapped up to see the strange boy in the air. His body twisted to the side. His left arm cocked back. As gravity pulled the teen down, his body twisted forward; bringing his left arm around with all the power of gravity pulling the punch forward.

The grand entry way echoed with flesh pounding on flesh. The grand entry way echoed with a bone shattering crack. The grand entry way echoed with flesh pounding on cold marble floor.

Jaden landed gently on his feet. His back was toward the fallen man. Peering over his shoulder, Jaden took a calculating look at the man, who threaten his Tenshi. Jaden was pleased to see the man was still breathing, and that the man was consciously aware that he could no longer move. It took meticulous precision to place a punch just right between the man's neck and collar bone, and to use brute force with an intense aftershock to enable one's opponent immobile. The force of Jaden's attack broke the man's collar bone and shattered probably one or two vertebra.

"Jay?" A soft voice gently whispered.

Glancing up from the prone butler, Jaden noted his gentle Tenshi watching him with a strange glow in his silvery orbs. Jaden could still see the fear swimming in those silvery pools, but he also saw another emotion swimming in those bright and large pools of mercury silver. It was an emotion that Jaden could not name but had seen before. Still looked in their gaze, Jaden just came to a startling realization. He was still "seeing" the world in black-inferred, and yet his little Syrus glowed brightly in shades of silver and blue. It was strange and yet very pleasing to his senses.

"Jay," Syrus called again as he walked around the knocked out man, "we need to find Chazz! But Ojama disappeared!"

Syrus could not help the humming that coursed through his veins as he watched Jaden carried his attack through with precision, proficiency and power. Syrus knew that Jaden could have killed the killer-butler. He did not know how he knew. Perhaps it was when he saw Jaden _disappeared_ from the bullet's path and _reappeared_ in the air. The Look, the one that Jaden wore during his duel against Cobra, was back. The Look was hard and yet soft, cold and yet warm, demonic and yet angelic. It was a look belonging to one of Nature's beautiful creatures, and Jaden's appearance was made even more exotic by the glowing hum of his cursed tribal markers underneathe his left eye and by the pure rapture glow of his honey-amber eyes.

Although his fear for Chazz still hammered in his heart, Syrus could not help the strange emotion of desire coursing through his body. His body automatically walked up to Jaden's still, sentinel-like form. The mix-matched duo stood so close that not even light could be seen between them. Syrus found himself transfixed by a pair of honey-amber. Jaden found himself transifxed by a pair of silvery orbs then his hunter's eyes narrowed as the silvery-blue aura that was Syrus was marred by a speck of dull gray on his cheek. Jaden leaned down and gently nuzzled his cheek against Syrus' injured cheek.

"We must go." Jaden purred, "Let's take Chazz home."

Jaden did not need to see Syrus to know his blue-haired chibi was smiling.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

Syrus immediately took to the stairs two at a time while Jaden, still under the Curse's influence, took to the railing. Once on the second floor, Jaden paused a moment; feeling the churning of the air. His eyes only saw black with objects in shades of emotions that created them. He saw no signs of another living aura. While the former Yakuza's Hunter paused to "see", Syrus began running down the corridor; hoping to find Chazz' room.

As Sryus ran down the corridor, looking for his darker friend, Syrus immediately noted that the house showed no evidence that _anyone_, let alone Chazz, lived in the home. He suddenly veered left and skidded to a stop. Syrus shivered due to the unnatural cold air of the room.

The room was larger than what Syrus was accostume to. The room had an imposing feel to it. There was not much in way of decorations. There was several large bookcases filled with books, a piano in a corner, a fireplace surrounded by single seats and a loveseat, and above the fireplace was a large protrait that one would expect to find in the home of the rich. Syrus looked at the enormous painting and frowned.

The protrait revealed a beautiful woman sitting in a blood-red colored loveseat. She looked down her nose at all those who looked upon her protrait. Syrus guessed that the woman was Chazz' mother because she was also flanked by Slade and Jagger, who were also wearing the same disdain and superior expression as the mysterious woman. _But where is Chazz? Isn't this his family?_ Syrus thought as he surpressed a shiver.

"Sy." Jaden called.

Syrus immediately left the room and rushed to his crush's side, who was looking at a hidden set of staircase going to the third floor.

Without prompting, Syrus rushed up the stairs with Jaden directly behind him.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

Zane had never seen anyone manipulate a security system as swiftly as Riku-chan had done; not even Bastion. Nor had he ever seen any woman carry herself with diginty and decorum of a trained killer. He was not naive as his family with it came to reading people. Correction, he was naive as his mother and brother. His father was in the Armed Forces; although that was almost 19 years ago, Zane can sometimes see the trained soldier that was his father's hidden self surface time-to-time. And what he saw in his father, he also saw in this lithe framed woman.

They both rushed into the summer home. As Zane frantically looked for signs of his little brother, Riku purposely and calmly walked to the prone body of a male. She clearly noted the discarded Bretta only a few feet away from the man's reach. She kicked the offending weapon farther away as she knelt down to check the man's pulse. The pulse was strong, and the man was conscious and yet he was not moving. Riku frowned. She was aware that her young Boss had summitted to the influence of the Curse, and from the tales of the other Cursed Ones, once a Cursed One was under the Curse's wave, no enemy survived. However, this man, who clearly branished a weapon on Syrus, Jaden or perhaps both, was still alive, even though his was not moving.

"Come on!" Zane commanded as he seem to ignor the injured man.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

The third floor was closed up. The air was heavy with dust and something else. It was the something else in the air that frighten Syrus. Syrus' small hands fisted themselves around Jaden's tank top as he stayed close to the taller youth. Looking up at the auburn-haired youth's face, Syrus could not keep the shivers of dread course through his tiny frame.

The small trembles broke Jaden's wandering mind before the older youth realized that he was lost in his memories. The mix scent of dust, darkness and the sweet metallic-copper were awakening long buried memories that were best forgotten. Jaden knew that the metallic-copper scent was foreign to the smaller, sensitive angel, but the sweet dark scent was intimately familiar to him and his kind. He and his kind were only happy when they were either bathed in blood or by the side of their Other.

Jaden took a deep breathe as he allowed the dust, darkness and the metallic scents filled his lungs. The taller duelist placed a calm hand on the top of the blue-haired chibi's head and slide it down to caress his cheek. Honey-amber eyes bored into silver orbs; mentally and physically drawing strength for the smaller's innocence as the taller Yakuza assassin poured his own strength into the smaller. Jaden knew. He could sense it. He could feel it. He knew that he and Syrus would find Chazz at the source of the metallic-copper scent.

"Jay," Syrus' voice was small as it would often be during a thunderstorm, "what's that smell?"

Jaden paused in mid-step. He knew that his chibi-tenshi would ask. It was one of many qualities that he liked about his Blue Tenshi. The child-like innocence and curiousity that often led the poor youth into lots of trouble, and led the darker youth to the lighter like a moth to a flame.

"It's dust, darknes and ... Blood." Jaden replied in an eery calm voice.

"**_Blood!_**" Syrus' voice was soft and pained in fear. Syrus' eyes grew wide, and his pale face became paler.

"**CHAZZ!**" Syrus started calling for his missing and undoubtedly injured friend.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

Floating in a pool of darkness, Chazz strangely felt at peace in the darkness. However, although he was at peace, Chazz knew that he was drowning, and that if he stayed in the comforting darkness, he would drown and never resurface. But he could not bring himself to care, he did not having anything to live for. True, he desired his beautiful, blue-haired Chibi, but he accepted the fact that he would never have his Chibi. He accepted his cruel and lonely fate. Along his acceptance, the darkness seemed to get darker until Chazz noticed a faint glow.

The faint glow was not a single point in the horizon, but more like a soft glow that surrounded him and his darkness. The faint glow was neither pushing the darkness back nor was it overpowering the darkness. No, instead, it grew brighter; matching its level of brightness with the level of his darkness. It also felt familiar to Chazz' fogged mind, but at the moment he could not name it. Suddenly from the depths of the bright light, Chazz heard it. It was faint and yet clear, mumbled and yet understandable. Something or someone from the other side of his darkness, from the side of the light was calling him! Calling Chazz!

"_Chazz!_" The voice was frantic and yet so distant as well.

Chazz struggled against his heavy limbs to move. It did not take long, but it felt like an eternity. Once his heavy limbs were free from their lethgaric state, Chazz move forward. He ran toward the gentle, summer glow and the even gentler voice. As he moved forward, his course wavered only for a second due to the searing pain that wrecked through his body, but the kind voice! He wanted to hold that voice! Caress it! Possess it! Love it! As Chazz continued forward toward the gentle glow, he finally placed a name to the beckoning light: Syrus. As he rushed forward, Chazz began to lose himself once again to the darkness. _No!_ He would not be beaten! He wanted the Light! He wanted Syrus!

"**_SYRUS!_**" With all his strength left in his heart and soul, Chazz thrusted himself into the light and screamed.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

"**NGYAH**!" A pained cry echoed throughout the hallway; causing Jaden to fall subconsciously into a defensive stance. However, Syrus reacted differently from the shrouded youth, who he came to love. Syrus knew who made that painful cry.

"CHAZZ!" Syrus cried out; unaware that crystal tears were falling from his eyes as he rushed to his other best friend, the one he was also coming to love.

Syrus continued calling and listening while Jaden walked past the frighten teen. Although Syrus' way of finding Chazz was natural for one without hieghten senses, Jaden knew a faster way; following his nose. He knew the stronger the scent, the closer they were coming to their missing Prize. Jaden was not going to lose this game that seem to have awaken more of his previous self than he cared to admit nor did he care to admit that it comforted him.

As Syrus called and listened, and Jaden followed his nose, they both stopped as they both heard a faint whimper behind a hidden door. Jaden automatically snorted to get the heavy scent of blood out of his nose, and he quickly noted that Syrus started breathing through his mouth. Jaden knew that that technique made it worse and yet better at the same time.

"CHAZZ!" Syrus cried as he rushed the door only to find it locked.

"It's locked!" Syrus whimpered as he banged at the offened obstacle.

Jaden moved his Syrus aside then stood against the opposite wall; facing the door.

"Jay?" Syrus' voice was small.

Jaden's markers were glowing. Syrus was hypnotized by the gentle and yet violent rhythm of the glow. Suddenly the smaller knew what his partner was planning on doing. Jaden was going to ram the door down.

"HANG IN THERE! CHAZZ! WE'RE COMING!"

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bird Bigger Bird

"HANG IN THERE! CHAZZ! WE'RE COMING!"

Chazz heard Syrus shout. The tall, dark duelist would have smirked, but the pain was threatening to consume him again. As he fought against the pain, Chazz knew that if he heard Syrus, if Syrus was here then _He_ was here as well.

_Perhaps I get to see the real Jaden before I die._ Chazz thought.

Chazz was no fool. He knew he was dying. The chances of him surviving were slim to none and slipping closer to none with each passing second.

**BANG!**

The sudden noise startled Chazz; causing him to tense up and also causing his brothers' torture device to cut deeper into his already slashed flesh.

"**CHAZZ!**"

Chazz would have smiled. _How many times has he called my name, Slacker?_ Chazz mentally asked; knowing that his rival could not hear nor answer.

Suddenly he felt something warm and wet around his stomache and waist. Looking down without moving his head, Chazz found Syrus; holding onto him and crying. Then he felt another gentle caress along his jawbone. Looking up, Chazz was stunned by the serious and barely surpressed murderous desire looming in Jaden's predatorial honey-amber eyes.

"Let's go home." Jaden quietly whispered, "Whajcha think, Bud?"

This time Chazz did smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The Hospital

The sterile scent of the prestine hospital seemed to be suffocating any sense of hope. The sterile scent was unnatural and very oppressing. At least that was the scent that those without heighten senses would smell. They would smell the sterile air of a hospital, but for a child, who was still under the influence of the Wave... Their senses were heighten. So enhanced that this poor child could smell the hidden scents of disease, sweat, blood, urine, vomit, feces and decay. The air was both unnatural and ominous... And it was suffocating!

The Curse was suffocating! The Curse did not belong in a hospital! The Curse did not belong in such an empty environment with the Weak! The Curse was strength; not disease! The Curse wanted out! The Curse wanted to scent of clean air! The Curse... The Curse...

Suddenly a pair of silvery-gray eyes flashed before the Curse's eyes. The Curse paused and looked around, but did not see its Anchor, its Pet. The Curse frowned... Then slowly remembered. The Anchor was here as well as its Opposite, its Counter. They were here that was why the Curse was here as well. Pacing to and fro like a caged and enraged feline, the Curse was pacing in another section of the Diseased Place; away from its Anchor and Opposite while desiring to repaint the blinding white walls with something bright and very natural... Something bright, shiny and red... Oh so red... Yes, red... Red was natural... Red was beautiful and pretty... Red was...

"Jaden-dono." A soft voice whispered into the darken room. The Curse stopped and stared at the owner. The Curse knew the Female. The Female shared the same scent as he...

That was right... He was He; not the Curse, not just the Curse. Not this night was he the Curse, and nor was the Curse he. This night he could not allow the Curse dominance; not this night. He needed to be himself... His friends needed himself.

The Curse agreed.

"Friends first; self later." Jaden began whispering to himself like a sacred mantra. To him, it was.

"Jaden-dono." The soft voice called again; this time a bit closer or perhaps a bit louder.

Slowly honey-amber eyes gazed upon his Mother. As he looked upon the beautiful red head woman who gave him life, the woman who Chazz said was his Mother, Jaden vowed upon the Madness of the Wave, the Madness of the Curse, that he would protect his friends; even from Death.

Slowly the Curse quieted down even more, but even a blind man could see that Jaden's body hummed with energy and power that was waiting to released.

"Jaden-dono." Riku called again, and again a bit closer or perhaps a bit louder.

"Hai, Riku-kaasan." Jaden replied with a small flicker of his old goofy-grin.

"Jaden," Riku dropped the honorific, "have you returned to us?"

"Hai."

Riku relaxed as she crossed closer to approach him. Yes, it may be true that she gave birth to him, but she knew dangerously well what he truly was. He was one of the Cursed Ones. A child of heavenly innocence and yet a child of demonic powers; a Weapon of the Yakuza. Mentally she beridded herself. Was she not herself a Weapon of the Yakuza? She once was an assassin and personal bodyguard to Yukimura-sama's wife. She may no longer work for the Yukimura Clan, but she still was an assassin first and foremost. She was no different than Jaden. Then why was she hesitant to comfort her child? Why must the Assassin within conflict with the Woman that she was? Why?

Jaden saw the conflict within his Mother. The conflict between the mother that she was denied to be and the Assassin that she once was. Jaden knew of the training regime that the Yukimura Assassins had undergone. It began at the age of 5 while his own training began the moment he could walk and talk. The Cursed Ones were gifted with earlier development in motor skills and language, and unfortunately he developed them earlier than most of the Others.

Seeing the conflict in one of its Own, the Curse howled in aggitation. Jaden suddenly plowed into his Mother; hating to see her in doubt of who she was and what she was suppose to be. At the moment, he did not need a loyal servant, who would erase the source of his pain without hesitation. He wanted now was a Mother to tell him sweet lies that everything will be fine. Jaden buried his face into her chest and began purring.

Whenever the Curse was aggitated by the other students' pranks on his Pet and yet he could not take vengence, Jaden would often envelop Syrus into one of his embraces, which he recently discovered was called a hug. It worked in calming both the Curse and Syrus down; now Jaden hoped that it would work again with his Mother.

Jaden sensed his Mother's startled state. He knew she was confused. Yes, it may be true that she was familiar with the Cursed Ones and their behavior, but he was different. He did not fight what came natural to the Curse; he embraced it.

Slowly Riku came to her senses; realizing for the first time that this was how a Cursed One should act, that the Cursed Ones _were_ cat-like and that Jaden was acting on his instincts naturally. Riku also realized that Jaden was seeking comfort from his Mother; he was seeking comfort from her. She sadly smiled at her Child-Boss as she gently caressed his soft locks; automatically feeling for weapons. Some habits die hard.

"Jaden, what troubles you?" Riku's voice was barely audioable, but she knew he heard her.

"I hate this place."

"Why?" Riku knew that the Cursed Ones hated hospitals. It was an irrational fear that Yukimura-sama attempted to beat out of the Others, but specifically out of Jaden.

"It's not real..." Jaden's voice was small.

Riku frowned. _Not real?_

"It smells fake." Jaden tighten his hold onto his Mother.

Riku suddenly realized what her child meant. She knew the keen senses a Cursed One possess. Jaden could smell the sterile, cold, flat air, and it aggitated him. The Cursed Ones liked fresh air, liked the feel of the winds on their flesh that was why they could not remain indoors for too long or else they would go mad. This place was suffocating the poor Cursed Child. Riku tighten her hold on him as well; trying to shelter him from the foul air and trying to keep him grounded to reality. For some odd reason, Jaden was always more severely effected by the indoors.

"We can leave if you like." She whispered although knowing full well that Jaden would not leave; not with his two precious people still here.

"No." Jaden softly replied, "I need to stay... I hate this place... But I must stay..."

"Why?" She already knew the answer but needed him to say it to help keep him grounded.

Jaden then looked up and stared into her warm and understanding eyes. His honey-amber eyes revealed the metallic sheen of the Curse laying just barely underneath the surface; just waiting for an opportunity to make those that caused pain to what was his to dearly suffer in kind. Jaden's eyes were sharp, but warm and held the unyielding determination that belonged only to Jaden.

Riku felt a strange warmth blossom in her chest; it was a mother's pride in her child.

"Sy and Chazz are here." Jaden purred.

"Then go to them." Riku commanded as she released her hold on him. "Go to them."

Jaden's head tilted to one side; as if attempting to understand her words then disappeared to hunt for what belonged to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Heavenly Wrath

Syrus squirmed in his mother's arms, all the while shooting dirty looks at his older brother. The moment they have arrived at the hospital, Zane immediately snatched Syrus away from Jaden, who in turn was immediately engulfed by a flock of nurses and technicians when the saw the bloody and unconscious form of Chazz in Jaden's arms. Jaden too shot Zane a dirty look; actually more look a like glare really. _That was TWO hours ago! TWO!_ Syrus mentally cried as he had attempted a few times to find his beloved friend, but neither Zane nor his mother would let him go.

"Syrus." His father simply said in a tone that Syrus immediately recognized as disappointment.

Syrus stilled.

The small duelist loved his mother, strived to be like his brother and feared disappointing his father. Syrus bowed his head in shame but did not curl into his mother's embrace like he often done in the past. This startled his family. Perhaps they should let him wander to find his friend; his parents pondered as they looked at their youngest. Zane's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he mentally cursed Jaden. Zane knew that Jaden was at fault for his little brother's erratic behavior.

"Please, Hon, don't be like this..." Mrs. Truesdale tried to sooth her little angel.

But Syrus was not paying attention. The air had suddenly turned ice cold, which caused Syrus to look up. His eyes widen like an angel about to be struck down.

"Hon?" Mrs. Truesdale called; noting Syrus' frightful expression and his attention elsewhere, "Hon, what is it?"

Syrus' silvery pools of mercury widen again in pure shock, horror and disbelief. Walking down the corridor, Syrus could not believe that he was seeing Slade and Jagger Princeton flanking a beautiful blond woman. The same woman in the painting that Syrus had seen at the Princeton home, and the same woman, who the butler called "mistress", that caused Chazz' injuries. This same woman that was suppose to be Chazz' mother! And yet they were not rushing down the corridor in frantic anticipation to hear news of Chazz, oh no, they were walking down the corridor as if Chazz' life did not hang in the balance and that it was a damn chore for them to be there! As if it was an inconvinence to _them_ to be here!

Syrus was not certain how he knew that that _woman_ was responsible, but he knew it. Perhaps it was his time with Chazz, when the millionaire duelist fancied himself a detective, that Syrus was able to pick up on body language or perhaps it was his slight empathic gift. However, at the moment Syrus did not know nor cared how he knew because at that moment he was becoming angry at that _woman_, Slade and Jagger. _How could they? To their own brother! To her own son! They're family! Family is suppose to protect one another! Love one another! They're not human! They're Monsters!_ Syrus mentally screamed.

The waiting room became even colder than it normally was; an indication that the Princetons' had arrived. No one was impressed.

Suddely Syrus felt his mother pulling him closer, the small duelist looked up to see that it was done in reflex, but somehow deep inside his mother's heart, a maternal instinct as it were, she knew that those three individuals were... They were something that not even she could describe or name, and she was a master with words.

Syrus suddenly turned to his father and brother; also noting that his father and brother tensed up as well. Zane knew of the two Princeton brothers, and did not like them. He especially did not like the way Slade would look at his little brother, which the Princeton punk did not pass the opportunity to stare nor did the action go unnotice by his father. Zane knew that his father was about to do something violent toward the perverted punk when suddenly the doctor arrived; the same doctor that refused to give Syrus any information when he asked about Chazz' condition. Zane thanked whatever gods that were listening because to be honest if his father decided to protect his family with violence, Zane was all for joining in the fray. He _really_ did not like the leering stares that Slade was throwing at Syrus.

Syrus frowned at the doctor. He did not like the little man, especially since said man was now partically drooling over the blond haired woman... More like drooling over the money that she represented.

"Ah! Mrs. Princeton!" The doctor sickly cooed, which caused Syrus to mentally retch. "It's a great honor to meet with one of our most generous benefactors!"

"Yes. Yes." The woman waved dismissively, "I'm curious as to why I was immediately called away from my Spa. Some urgent message about my ... son."

The woman spat out the word with disdain.

Syrus gasped in shock. This _woman_ knew what had happened to Chazz and she was at the _SPA_! Syrus' mother even gasped in shock at the woman's demeanor.

"Eh... yes, yes!" The doctor placated the annoyed woman, "You see, Mrs. Princeton, your youngest son, Chazz -"

"Oh, _him_." The woman interrupted, "Whatever for did you bother me with this then?"

"Eh... Mrs. Princeton?" The doctor was confused; not even the large amount of money could truly blind him. Perhaps there was hope for the little man.

"Whatever for did you bother my day at the Spa for him? Just treat the bastard child and release him." The woman ordered.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible, _Madame_." Another voice replied; placing heavy venom on the double-edged word.

Everyone turned to see who had said it; Syrus immediately liked this new Doctor. The woman, however, was very angry at the insinuation of the title.

"And who are you?" She sneered; the new Doctor was not phased at all but rather severly peeved at her presence.

"Mrs. Princeton," The first doctor began, "this is Doctor Aoshimura. He's in charge of your son's care."

The blond haired woman glared at the first doctor when he said "your son" but turned a bland glare upon the middle-aged man named Dr. Aohsimura.

Syrus slowly moved out of his mother's protective embrace and walked up to the towering Doctor. Of course, every one towered over him, but that was not the point.

The air was thick with tension while the good Doctor and the woman stared at each other; daring the other to back down. Neither seem to notice the tiny young man cautiously walking up to them. As much as Syrus would love to see the outcome of the staring contest, he was more worried about Chazz' condition. Slowly and gently, Syrus tugged at Dr. Aoshimura's coat; drawing the doctor's attention on him and not on the murderous thoughts that was probably dancing around the man's head. The good doctor was very protective of his patients, especially if said patient was also the son of his late best friends.

"Dr. Aoshimura?" Syrus called.

"And you are?" His voice was kind; the kind of voice that a doctor possessed when working with children.

"My name's Syrus. I'm Chazz' friend. Me and Jay found him. Is he gonna be okay?" Syrus did not mean for tears to show up in his voice and eyes, but the image of Chazz' tortured body flashed before him and it pained him so much.

Dr. Aoshimura knelt down as he looked Syrus in the eye. The good doctor was curious on who this 'Jay' person was and what the petite youth meant by 'found him'. However, now was not the time for _his_ questions to be answered. He had to ease this one's pain before he could satisfy his own curiousity.

"Normally, we don't give information to non-relatives." Dr. Aoshimura began, "But I think we can bend the rules a little, especially since his guardian is here. And I use the term loosely."

Syrus looked hopeful; he looked so much like an Angel that his mother often referred him as. Syrus had no idea how powerful that one look was. Even though Syrus may not realize the power of his innonence, Dr. Aoshimura did, and it frighten him that he would not and could not be able to deny the small angel anything if he asked. _By Kami, I'm such a sucker for kids._

"Guardian?" Zane's cold voice broke through the tension.

"Silence Doctor!" The woman hissed; causing all attention to be drawn on her. Syrus and the good Doctor looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I am not your servant, _Madame_. I serve my patients. And only my patients." Dr. Aoshimura stated in a tone that left no room for arguments, "Tell me, _Madame_, were you aware that Mr. Princeton has hemophilia?"

"A homo-what?" Slade snickered; thinking he was being cute. Eh... sorry but being a big, dumb hairless baboon's butt was not cute.

"Hemophilia, my young imbecilic neanderthal." The Doctor corrected without batting an eye.

"How dare you insult my son! I pay handsomely -"

"Correction, _Madame_, Mr. Roy Princeton's Trust pays the hospital handsomely; not you. I will not tolerate imbeciles in _my_ ward, in _his_ ward. In the same ward as the son of Roy Princeton." The Doctor stated.

"Hey Doc." Mr. Truesdale reluctantly interrupted before a real fight got under way; he was really enjoying the show but now was not the time, "For us medically challenged, what does the boy being a hemophilia have to do with his injuries and his condition?"

Syrus mentally cheered at his father's ability to take control of a situation out of control that the blue-haired chibi threw his father one of his brightest smiles.

Dr. Aoshimura, for the first time, looked owlish then suddenly remembered that he had an audience.

"Of course, Mr..?"

"Truesdale, Syrus' father." Mr. Truesdale pointed at his youngest son.

Dr. Aoshimura was surprised to see the resemblance between father and son. It was there and yet again it was not. If Dr. Aoshimura was to use mythology to describe to the pair, he would compare Mr. Tuesdale to Aires, the God of War, and he would compare Syrus to Cupid, the God of Love and Aires' son. Shaking his head from his wondering thoughts, Dr. Aoshimura returned to the present with a smile.

"Ah yes, Mr. Truesdale, well, you see being a hemophilia means that you have naturally thin blood. One doesn't heal as quickly as most would when they recieve a cut. One's blood doesn't clot as quickly to prevent excessive bleeding. And due to the fine ligeratures on Chazz' wristes and throat, his recovery time is undetermined. We managed to banadged the wounds up and stopped the bleeding, but that is only the beginning of the problem."

"Oh?" Mr. Truesdale asked; frowning at the Mrs. Princeton's lack of concern for her youngest child. He even frowned deeper at the sight of _his_ youngest's form trembling in what looked to be contained rage. This troubled the older man for he never knew that his baby boy could be capable of that much rage then again his friend was injured, and it would appear that the boy's own family did not give a damn.

"Yes," Dr. Aoshimura continued, "Chazz unfortunately also has a rare blood type, much like his father. He has AB negative, and we have minimal amount of it. We began an immediate transfusion; requested a neighboring hospital for more, but we don't know if he would take to the transfusion. It's one of many problems when treating hemophilia, especially with these types of injuries. Plus there's envidence of physical abuse; both old and new."

The waiting room became deathly silent; save for the quiet gasp from Syrus' mother.

"_You_..." Syrus' voice was soft as he looked upon the Princeton Monsters, "_You... You... You... You. Ugly. **FAT COW!**_"

Syrus exploded; startling everyone. Syrus' pale face was stained with tears while his tiny body was violently trembling in rage. It was a rage that the young duelist was unaware that he could possess. Normally it would have frighten the young youth, but it felt right. It was not just his rage that was trapped in his body; it was also Chazz' rage at his family for doing this to him that coursed through the tiny empath's body.

"**_YOU FAT UGLY COW! YOU DID THIS TO CHAZZ! WHY? WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU! YOU'RE HIS MOTHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO LOVE HIM! YOU FAT UGLY HORRIBLE MONSTER!_**" Syrus shouted at the top of his lungs; drawing everyone's attention to the pair.

Syrus shouted at the top of his lungs for even the heavens to hear him.

No one knew what to do nor say. They never expected to hear the usually timid child to burst out like that. It felt wrong! It felt wrong for a sweet angel like Syrus to be angry, to be shouting and to be crying!

While everyone was stunned, one person knew exactly what to do. She stalked over to the petite child that dared to defy her. She stalked over to the insolent brat that was the bastard child's friend. She stalked up to Syrus, who stared her down with an inner strength that reminded her of the bastard child that her husband loved above all else.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Mine

The blond-haired woman hated that defiant look in the bastard child, and she hated that look in this angelic-looking child even more. She quickly stalked up to the petite boy with her bejeweled hand raised to backhand the insolent brat, who did not and had yet flinch at her oncoming attack. As her slender hand came down, her dark eyes never once left the gaze of the smaller boy; thus, not seeing the blur of flesh and dark hues coming to intercept her pale hand from harming the smaller youth.

None saw the blur coming from across the waiting room nor did they see a regal and yet calm figure taking position in the need arose.

None was aware until the blond-haired woman yelped in pain as she felt her thin wriste become trapped in a strong, bone-crushing grip.

"**JAY!**" Syrus cried out in joy as he recognized the quiet growl coming from the male in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The blond haired woman shrieked as she struggled against the iron grip.

Suddenly the grip released her danty wriste; causing her to fell backwards in an undignifying heap of limbs. If the situation was not serious, it would have ben humorous.

"Hey, Sy-Buddy, did ya miss me?" Jaden chirped as he gathered his beautiful Pet into his arms.

While the Cursed One nuzzled his face into Syrus' feathery soft locks, Jaden's hand automatically ghost over the smaller one's body; checking for injuries. As Jaden's hand ghost along Syrus' sides, the smaller youth quietly giggled and squirmed. Completely oblivious to all around them, Jaden and Syrus concentrated on themselves; ensuring that the other was safe and truly there.

"Why you little Bastard! Hands off!" Slade growled as he began to charge Jaden.

Jaden only glared over his shoulder; his honey-amber eyes glowed with a predatory fire at the sense of another laying claim on what was his and his alone.

Syrus noticed the dangerous flicker in Jaden's eyes that the younger duelist longed to see all summer. It made him shiver to see it, and to see Jaden's tribal markings glowing softly against his skin was even more delightful for Syrus. Syrus could feel the warm humming of the tribal markings on Jaden's arm under his own soft touch. It shot warm electrical currents through the tiny youth.

Syrus knew the others could not see them, which made the marking even more delightful to see; they were his little treasure. Looking at Chazz' older brother then back at Jaden, wisely Syrus stepped back; giving Jaden the room needed for the approaching fight. Once Syrus was away from Jaden, Zane immediately pulled his younger brother away from the fray and into their mother's arms. Syrus yelped in surprise, which caused Jaden to send a dark look toward Zane but slowly returned his attention on the larger male.

However, that was not necessary for the good Doctor stepped in between Jaden and Slade. Syrus was slightly disappointed as he pouted. He wanted to see Jaden kick Slade's butt!

"That's enough, Mr. Princeton." Dr. Aoshimura sneered at Slade then looked at Jaden over his shoulder. Dr. Aoshimura had to resist a shudder that coursed over his spine when he saw the dark, cold look in Jaden's eyes. It was not a look for a young child. "That goes for you as well, young man. This is a hospital; not some cheap bar. If neither of you can refrain yourselves then I'll have you both removed; by force if necessary."

Dr. Aohsimura prayed they understood. Dr. Aoshimura had a suspicion that this young man was 'Jay' that the smaller youth talked about, and judging from the youth's demeanor, the boy was not going to be very coorperative if he felt that the smaller one was in danger. Damn, he would rather be battling wits with the tramp known as Mrs. Princeton. It was safer.

"Tell that punk to keep his hands to himself!" Slade bellowed.

Everyone save for Mr. Truesdale, Zane, Jaden and Riku thought Slade meant for Jaden to refrain from touching Mrs. Princeton, but in reality, Slade was enraged that Jaden was touching Syrus; holding Syrus. Jaden knew this, which gave him an even more feral look in his eyes. The Curse made Jaden's honey-amder glow brightly.

In the back, Riku hissed in a breath. She almost pitied the stupid youth. Key word: almost. No one came between a Cursed One and their Property and lived very long to tell about it.

Zane did not like the fact that Jaden and Slade were fighting over his brother. He had nothing against homosexuality, but this was _his _baby brother. Zane looked over to his father, who frowned deeply and was immediately in soldier mode. This was going to be a very long summer.

Suddenly Jaden's gaze trapped both Slade and Mrs. Princeton in their place. Although his face bore his goofy-grin, his eyes were focused, sharp and cold. His eyes promised pain if he was disobeyed as he simply spoke, "You will not touch him."

Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird

The room was cold, like so many rooms in the hospital. The room was engulfed in the night's darkness with only the small lights from the machines monitoring the occupant's vitals were alite. The room was quiet with the exception of the gentle beeps of the heart monitor and a gentle snore from the room's occupant. The steady sounds of beeps and snores belied the sleeping oocupant's true state of being; the steady sounds belied the fact that there was in fact TWO occupants in the hospital room. One was sleeping in his bed while the other watched from his perch on the window sill. So still, so quiet, so unmoving that one would have guessed him to be a statue or a ghost even.

Visiting hours have long passed, and Syrus was taken home after having fallen asleep while sitting next to Chazz' prone form.

The Princetons had left long before then; more specifically just shortly after Jaden's little declaration.

Zane never left Jaden and Syrus alone together, while the adults talked with the doctors about Chazz' conditions and survivability.

Dr. Aoshimura recommended that another guardian for Chazz must be found, especially with Chazz' record of physical abuse. The Princetons may have money, and with that they could buy themselves the law.

Jaden and Riku shared a look that came from many years as assassins working in the dark. Shortly afterward, Riku disappeared in search for Chazz' other relatives; relatives that were not tied nor blinded by the Princeton wealth. Jaden hoped that such a relative existed because if not then Chazz would be force to return to _them_. And if he did, Jaden doubted that Chazz would sruvive a second encounter, which would pain Syrus. If Chazz ever perished, if Chazz ever died, Jaden knew that he would not only lose one percious person in his dark life but two, and if that happened then... Then Riku would be needing that special bullet that she always cared. Jaden was no fool. He knew that she carried a magazine of silver nitrate bullets just for him. Silver nitrate was the only thing in the world that could effectively kill him and his kind.

Sitting quietly on his perch, Jaden watched Chazz' chest slowly rise and fall as the taller duelist slowly breathed.

Chazz had lost a lot of blood. It was a miracle that he was still conscious when he and Syrus found him. It was a miracle that hospital had enough blood that match Chazz' unique bloodtype, but now everything rested on Chazz' own will to survive. However, given Chazz' history, Jaden feared for his Counter, his revival and best friend. The young Yukimura heir feared that Chazz, although may wanting to live, might have come to the end of his reserves. Jaden feared that no matter how badly Chazz desired to live; the young raven haired youth may not have enough strength to continue. Jaden knew that Chazz was going to be needing his friends' strength. Chazz was going to be needing _him_.

Quietly with a feline grace and the silence of a predator, Jaden moved from his perch and toward the single bed that Chazz rested on. Quietly and without distrubing the sleeping youth, Jaden crawled onto the bed; gently laying his full body length against Chazz' own and seeping his body warmth into Chazz'. Completely laying partially on top the prone form of his revival, Jaden began purring, nuzzling his face in the crook of Chazz' neck and gentlying kneeding Chazz' chest.

Jaden's menstration was slow, methodical and comforting.

Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird

Slowly deep in the recesses of Chazz' mind, he felt that he was not alone; he felt that there was another painfully close to his person. Subconsciously he tensed, especially when he felt someone nuzzling into the crook of his neck. At first he thought his brothers' preversion had reached a new level of low; hell, he knew about Slade's sick pleasures, but he quickly realized that someone's cat was purring very loudly just below his ear. He could feel the feline's purring vibrating against his person. He knew immediately that neither of his brothers had cats because they were allergic to them so it was neither of them touching him with fondness and care. Curious as to who could be comforting him, and curious at the size of the cat that was purring as loud as motor. Even in the depths of his own darkness, Chazz always held a soft spot for cats and of course Syrus.

Slowly Chazz attempted to open his eyes but quickly found it exhuasting.

"That's it." A familiar voice whispered below his ear; sending stray chills down Chazz' spine.

Chazz was slightly disappointed that the purring stopped but tried to open his eyes again.

"That's it. You can do it." The voice encouraged.

As the old cliche stated: _Third time the charm_. Chazz' deep onyx eyes slowly opened to peer into a pair of glowing honey-amber hues. He knew of only one person with that shade of amber eyes. Chazz attempted to smile but he was exhuasted. He was happy to see his revival. Perhaps he would get to see Jaden in all his glory again before dying, but suddenly confusion swept over him.

Chazz saw no signs of a large cat nearby; only Jaden. Chazz saw no signs of any one in the room that could have been nuzzling his neck; only Jaden. Chazz saw that he was in a hospital; in the middle of the night. Chazz saw that he was not alone in his bed; Jaden was laying next to him.

If there was no signs of a cat in the room, only Jaden, was it Jaden who was purring? If so, why? If there was no other signs of another individual caressing his neck, only Jaden, was it Jaden who was nuzzling his neck? If so, why? Why was Jaden showing _him_ such tenderness? Had the Dueling Champ forgotten about their mutal friend, their mutual desire, Syrus?

NO! Impossible! Chazz knew that Jaden lived for Syrus and vice versa, so then why was Jaden doing this! Chazz was confused, but deep down, he was also happy. He did not know why. _May be they could share?_ Chazz immediately chided himself for thinking about something so riculous as the thought that either Syrus or Jaden would want him. Chazz needed to figure out what Jaden was doing, and he needed to do it fast before he fell asleep again. He could feel the darkness creeping into his vision and taking him under again; perhaps for the last time.

"Slacker..?" Chazz mentally winced at the sound of his own voice; weak and hoarse.

Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird

"Slacker..?" Jaden heard the weak voice that belonged to his Dark Other. It caused his heart to race in relief and blood rush in anticipation. The Curse knew what needed to be done, and It purred.

Jaden slowly lifted his head up. He stared into Chazz' questioning eyes. He knew that his Darker Half had questions; he could easily read them in the deep onyx orbs. Jaden smiled a small smile. He knew what he had to do. He knew that Chazz would hate him for it, but as long as Chazz was alive, he could live with the hatred.

Jaden was already hated by the Others. What would be one more?

"Slacker..." Chazz' voice came breathier, "What's... wrong..?"

"Whadda ya mean?" Jaden whispered.

"Look... Serious... Not you..."

Jaden smiled a bit deeper. He did not realize that his own thoughts were readible in his eyes. Jaden was usually good at keeping his thoughts to himself, but then again... Chazz had always been able to pick up what he was thinking.

"Just thinking." Jaden answered, which caused Chazz to frown.

"Don't ... not good... for you..."

Jaden lightly chuckled; giving Chazz' neck a final nuzzle before whispering, "I rather have you alive and hating me than to see you dead."

"Wha..?" Chazz asked; uncertain if he heard his revival correctly or not.

Before he could ask again, Chazz found his question being swallowed by the warm lips of Jaden. Chazz' eyes went wide as he felt Jaden's lip covering his own in a kiss; in a deep, soul-piercing kiss. Chazz never before had been kissed by anyone: male or female, but subconsciously he knew that this was a lover's kiss. He could feel all of Jaden's passionate emotions; his concern, his desire, his love. He could feel Jaden, and it was breath-taking. For a moment he forgot about the state he was in, he forgot that it was Jaden, who was kissing him, and he forgot about Syrus, but only for a moment...

Suddenly Jaden broke away; allowing Chazz a chance to breath before plunging in again. This time Jaden force his tongue into Chazz' mouth. Chazz quietly moaned at the intrusion; he craved more even though he knew he should not. Jaden thrusted his tongue deeper; almost gagging Chazz with his tongue, forcing Chazz to swallow his saliva. Then Jaden removed his tongue before thrusting it deep into Chazz' mouth again. Chazz moaned in delight, but this time he noted something different about the taste. It was metallic. _Blood!_ Chazz was shocked to taste the metallic taste of blood that he began swallow Jaden's bleeding appendage.

Chazz groaned louder as he felt the hot liquid course down his throat. He groaned louder as he felt his entire body prickle from an unknown heat source.

Jaden pulled away; purring in harmony with his glowing tribal markings.

"What..." Chazz began, "What... did you... do... Slacker..?"

Jaden's honey-amber eyes glowed.

Chazz could feel the darkness creeping into his vision as well as the early signs of a fever.

"Made you stronger." Jaden purred. Chazz now knew that it was Jaden who making like a motor when he had first woken up; interesting. "Made you like me. Made you Cursed."

"Wha... Why?" Chazz asked; darkness was creeping in faster.

"I rather have you alive and hating me than to see you dead."

"An... Sy's?" Darkness had enveloped him but he remain aware when he heard Jaden purr louder.

"He has us both. I made you stronger to live. I made you stronger to protect him." Jaden nuzzled below Chazz' ear.

"Sy's 'ass uss." Chazz whispered with each exhale. As Chazz fell deeper into his fever-induced slumber, he did not realize that he too was purring at the idea of also having Syrus; protecting him like he had always wanted, and that he was really smiling in his sleep. Chazz doubted that he was going to hate Jaden for giving this opportunity.

"Goodnight Chazz." Jaden whispered; a bit drowsy from infecting his Darker Half, before disappearing into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Grandfather

**BANG!**

"Owwie!" A soft voice hissed as if attempting to avoid waking the sleeping oocupant from his slumber.

Although annoyed at being awoken, the sleeping occupant was also glad to be awake. It meant that he was alive. He had survived his brothers' torture, and that he would continue to be the bane of that _woman_'s existence. Regardless of the torment he endured from her and his brothers, Chazz Princeton was glad to be alive and to remind that _woman _that the son of some whore was more loved than she was. It was the only reason Chazz could think of for the woman's abuse toward him. Why else would that _woman _put him through all that hell if it were not because Princeton Senior loved him more than his own wife? At least that was Chazz' single life-line to continue on living; aside from his Chibi.

Now, if only he could open his eyes to find out who woke him up. Suddenly he heard a soft, timid voice that made him purr in delight.

"Hi, Chazz." _Syrus!_ "Didn't mean to wake you... Eh... That is if you're awake."

_Hunh? What are you talking about Chibi? Of course, I'm awake. I just need to open my damn eyes! Ngh!_

"Well... Let's see..." Chazz could mentally picture Syrus tapping his tiny, slender finger against his chin in thought, "Oh yeah! Riku-chan found your Grandfather! Eh... I mean your mother's father!"

_What! How's that possible! I was told... I was told... I have a grandfather... I have a Grandfather!_

"Yeah! Cool, ne! Riku-chan left me the information if you're interested. She would have left it here with you, but something... She saw something that scared her, but I don't know what it was. I hope it isn't anything too serious because..."

_Because!_

"I wonder where Jaden is..." Syrus' voice was so soft that Chazz had almost missed the smaller Chibi's confession.

"I miss him." Syrus whispered; Chazz could feel a bit of his heart tighten in pain but it quickly disappeared when he felt his bed dip deeper from some added weight. Chazz knew that Syrus had crawled into his bed and proceeded to curl into Chazz' lithe form. Chazz could feel himself quietly purring, "But I still have you. I still have you."

Chazz felt Syrus bury his face into the crook of his neck. Suddenly Chazz remembered... He suddenly remembered a similar feel of someone nuzzling into his neck, but it was different. This was different. The feel from last night made _him_ feel safe; like _he_ was protected. This feel... He knew that he making _his Chibi_ feel safe, protected, even though he was in such a state. Chazz wanted to let Syrus know that he was safe, and protected, but Chazz did not know how. It was taking his body forever to wake itself up, and he hated that. Normally once he was awake, he was up. Suddenly he heard it...

_Jaden!_

Chazz heard the motor-sized purring and knew Jaden was near. After all, it was Jaden, who purred like an overgrown kitten last night, and therefore, it was Jaden, who purring again like an oversized kitten. Not that he minded that Syrus was seeking comfort from _him_, but with his track record in dealing with emotions... Perhaps it would be best for the clueless wander to take over. It just made the young millionaire happy to see that it was _he_, who comforted Syrus first.

Suddenly Chazz felt something wet trembling down his neck; sending chilled shivers down his spin. He heard the purring stop when he realized that the bitter salty scent was tears. His Chibi was crying! His Chibi was crying!

Chazz did not even hesitate nor did he pause at his stray thought of ripping the offender's throat out for making his Chibi cry. Nor did he hesitat or pause when he realize that the purring had begun again; this time a bit louder, trying to comfort Syrus.

Now, Chazz was worried. He knew that Jaden would never leave their Chibi alone. He knew that Jaden would never allow Syrus to cry. He knew that Jaden would try to comfort the blue-haired angel, but where was he? Was it not him who was purring? And if not, then who?

Chazz did not have time to think it over when he heard Syrus speak again.

"Chazz, I'm scared." Syrus quietly began with an even softer voice as Chazz felt Syrus' small hands clutch onto his hospital gown, "I know your brothers did this to you, but nothing's being done about it. They managed to cover it up. They're saying that the butler did it; the same one that almost killed me... They're still out there. I'm afraid that they'll come back... I'm afraid that they'll take you away. I'm scared that I'll be all alone again and I can't do anything to stop it... Jay's gone, and you're here but so far away... Please, I don't want to lose any more people that I love... Please..."

Chazz was stunned. Syrus loved him! But what about Jaden!

_He has us both. I made you stronger to live. I made you stronger to protect him. _Jaden's voice and words echoed in his mind.

Whatever Jaden had done to him last night, he had done it to help Chazz live, and for that Chazz was greatful. Whatever Jaden had done to him, he had done it to help protect Syrus, and for that Chazz was truly greatful. Whatever Jaden had done, it had bound all three of them together, and it may be true that they would get on each others nerves, but they would always have each other. Chazz smiled. _I can live with that_.

Coming to his decision, Chazz finally could turn to another important matter; comforting Syrus.

"Ch'bee." Chazz quietly exhaled.

"Chazz!" Syrus' head shot up as he peered into a pair of metallic obsedian eyes.

Chazz stared into a pair of wide mercury pools and smiled, but instead of re-assuring his little Chibi, it caused the smaller duelist to call for the nurse.

"Chazz! You're awake!" Syrus finally cheered as he gently hugged his injured friend.

"Yeah... Nuthin beats the Chazz." Chazz croaked. He mentally winced at the sound of his voice. It sounded dry and gravely from abuse. He hoped it was not permanent.

"How long was I asleep?" Chazz managed to say after Syrus handed him a glass of water.

"You've been asleep for the past week." Syrus frowned.

Chazz' eyes grew large; reflecting light much like Jaden's would at times and very much like a cat's.

"What... happened?"

Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird

"Hey, Old Man." Chazz off-handedly called; causing his grandfather to pause in mid-sip.

The ancient detective took stock of his only living child's pensive expression. The elder frowned. It was only two weeks ago did the son of his beautiful daughter, Haijime Ichiko, appeared at his doorstep; looking very much like a lost and confused child. Haijime was convinced that if it were not for the tiny blue-haired friend, the raven-haired boy would have bolted before the older man had a chance at opening the door. It was only weeks ago and yet Haijime found it easy to read the usually closed off youth. And right now, the elder found the younger's pensive expression troublesome.

His grandson was very much like his Ichiko; they both were strong, confident and passionate. However, being cautious and nervous did not suit their personality at all, but Haijime also knew better than to push for more information; given the boy's family history. Of course, he did not need the report that mysteriously appeared on his desk before the youth showed to recognize the signs of physical abuse. He was the greatest detective the mainland had and was still saught for advice from time to time. When the younger was ready, he would talk. However, the old man did not miss his grandson scratching the back of his hand as if he had a rash.

"Is there something wrong with you hand, Chazz?" The old man asked; using the distraction to help figure out what was truly wrong.

"Hm?" Chazz looked down at his hand and slowly frowned.

For awhile now, Chazz had been restless, and the old man did not mind.

He recognized the signs.

Chazz hummed with engery; especially at night. Chazz would at times be found outside; napping and sprawled out in ways that one should not be able to do unless they were spineless. At times, Chazz' eyes would shine with an ethereal fire that the old man was transfixed in just looking at them. Chazz would move in silence that came with a natural grace that one would associate with a large cat.

Oh yes, the old man recognized the signs very well... It would seem that his grandson was Infected, and the Infection was accepting his grandson...

"I was lookin' at your ol' albums," Chazz interrupted the old man's musings; still scratching at the back of his hand, "an' saw something 'bout the Yukimura Yakuza..."

"Mmhm."

"Who were they?" Chazz asked as he looked squarely at his grandfather's old, sharp blue-steel eyes. He was hoping that his old man could shed some light for him in regards to his missing friend/rival and perhaps on what was happening to him. Chazz was not an idiot. He knew that something was happening to him, and it had to do with what Jaden had down to him nearly three weeks ago.

It would seem that Jaden disappeared after he "infected" Chazz with the Yukimura Curse, as Riku-chan had put it. Naturally Riku-chan was surprised and frighten by Jaden's actions. It was true that Jaden had done it to save Chazz' life and to help protect their Chibi, which Chazz had no compliants about, but the fact that Riku-chan was scared of what Jaden had done worried the disowned millioniare. He needed to know who and what the Yukimura clan was. Perhaps it would shed some light on why Riku-chan was scared; perhaps it would shed some light on who Jaden really was and shed some light on what sort of mess he gotten himself into.

Jaden had stated that Chazz would hate him for what he had done. So far, Chazz had yet to see the down side to what was happening to him. He was stronger than before. He was healthier than before, and plus he could actually be there for his Chibi; instead of watching from the shadows. Nope, Chazz had yet to see the down side to being one of the Cursed Ones; thus, he concluded the real problem lied with this mysterious Yukimura clan, and if Riku-chan would not answer his questions then perhaps a retired detective, who was a retainer for the police department, would know or at least point him in the right direction.

Haijime frowned. He found it disconcerting that his grandchild would ask him directly about the cursed Clan. He, however, found it curious that Chazz had somehow came in contact with a member of the Cursed Ones and yet not know anything about the Clan that bred them. Haijime knew which artcile that the younger had read. It was the only article on the Yukimura Clan that his wife managed to save and perserved from him all those years ago. As his steelly-blue peered into onyx-black eyes, Haijime knew that there had to be another reason for the sudden interest in that dreaded Yakuza, and he knew that to get answers to his _own_ questions, he would need to answers Chazz' questions.

"The Yukimura Clan is one of the few yakuza clan of Japan with any real power; aside from the Mibu Clan." Haijime began then chuckled, "Yes, Chazz, the Mibu Clan still exist, but it's the Yukimura clan that holds the most power. The Yukimura Clan have been in existence since the time of the Meiji Era. They have been working in the shadows of Japan in all fields that can assure them power. They have their hands in everything. Politics, economics, the military, technology and science. Whatever you can think of, there's a member of the Yukimura Clan in it. But..."

Haijime paused as his sharp eyes became hazed. His eyes became hazed as a long forgotten memory surfaced, and trapped in his mind's eye, a pair of angled honey-amber eyes peered into his soul. Honey-amber eyes belonging to a forgotten face but the gaze continued its soul-piercing hunt even nearly sixty years later.

"But what?" Chazz whispered in hushed reverence.

"The Mibu Clan and the Yukimura Clan are equal in power, strength and assassins, but the normal members of the Yukimura Clan are nothing; just insignificant specks of dust compared to the true power of that damned Clan. They're nothing compared to the Cursed Ones."

"The Cursed Ones?" Chazz whispered as he felt his heart race; it raced faster when he noticed the soft smile and distant gaze on his elder's face. Chazz' heart raced as his mind flashed before him the images of Cobra and Jaden fighting and their glowing tribal markings. Chazz suddenly scratched at the back of his hand while he waited for his grandfather to continue.

"Hai, the Cursed Ones." Haijime replied in reverence, "Tenshi no Oni. The Demonic Angels or the Angelic Demons... No one knows for sure how they came to being. Some believe that the Cursed Ones were created via genetic manipulation. It may be true for the majority of them but there is one among them that is naturally cursed."

_Jaden._ Chazz thought as he remembered Cobra and Jaden's tribal markings. They were different colors. One was a poisonous green while the other was a gentle white-gold.

"The Cursed Ones are blessed and cursed with heighten sense, enhanced speed, agility, endurance, at times with greater strength than they should have. The Cursed Ones are often times compared to large predator cats."

Chazz remembered the feline grace that Jaden possessed when the Dueling Champ thought he was alone. It was mesmerizing. Would he move like that? Had he moved like?

"Of course, I only met one by chance, and I was fortunate to have met the one that was naturally cursed."

"What do you mean?" This made Chazz curious. Was there such a great difference between a natrually Cursed One and the Others? If so, then which was he?

"A truly Cursed One has honey-amber eyes. A truly Cursed One's marking glowed in the same shade as their eyes, and a truly Cursed One is not mad." Haijime replied ominously, "If you ever come across a Cursed One who is mad... Then God help you because they will hunt down and make you wish for a swift death."

Chazz' own onyx orbs glowed while he swallowed a growl that threaten to erupt from his throat. He knew that the old man was not threatening him; just warning him, just telling him the truth. However, just because it was the truth, it did not mean he did not like it.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chazz quietly replied then slowly got up to leave. He needed time to absorb what his old man told him.

True, the old man answered his questions but now he was left with more questions than answers. Perhaps he should revisit his former role; perhaps Detective Chazz Princeton should pay a visit... _Hm, this is going to a long summer indeed. _Chazz purred.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Episode 11: The New Moon's Summons**_

A wave of icy-fire swept through him and not for the first time either. This odd sensation of hot and cold have been plaguing the youth ever since his release from the hospital and seem to intensify with the onset of the night; this numbing sensation waxed and waned with the rise and setting of the moon.

As he laid on his futon, metallic obsidian orbs gazed out into the night sky. He knew what was happening to him... Well, at least, he knew what to expect this evening like he had so many other evenings. First, he would experience the Chill; a sudden coldness that actually burned his flesh. Then slowly he would feel his blood warm up like liquid fire; a sudden warming of his limps that would seem to almost melt his insides. The raven-haired youth laid there; waiting for the icy-fire to come and go so he may sleep a bit that night. But as he waited, he sensed that this night would be different for tonight... For tonight was a New Moon; a lightless night that called to all to come out and play. If so far this icy-fire came and went with the moon then what would happen with no moon tonight?

How long had it been? Hours, minutes, seconds? Metallic obsidian eyes did not know; it felt like an eternity had gone by and yet it was only a few minutes, or was it?

Nothing existed as the youth waited. Closing his eyes, the youth could hear the world around him. The sounds of an old house settling; creaking into the foundation. The gentle snoring of an elder breathing and its old heartbeat. The soft breeze from the ocean, and its salty fresh scents tickling at his nose. The symphony of the buzzing insects followed their own sheets of music. The natural songs began with one sound and ended when another began. Everything played to its own music and yet in conjunction with one another and in harmony with the youth's own heart and blood.

The youth was happy. An entire orchestra was playing just for him... Then... Suddenly... Silence...

Metallic obsidian eyes snapped wide open as the youth shot straight up. A low trembling mewl erupted from the youth's throat. The silence was unbearable. It was heavy, oppressing, and suffocating! The youth mewled again at the lost of the beautiful music of the outside! Again and again a sorrowful melody of mewls marked the youth's mourning.

Sitting amidst the soft blankets that was neither of pelts nor rawhide, the Young's moaning paused in its melody as it noticed movement from the corner of its eye. Dropping low onto its belly, the Young's glowing eyes noted the gentle sway of the giant bushes. Its eyes followed the slow path; back and forth, back and forth. As its eyes followed the giant bushes' path, its lithe body slowly moved forward; stalking forward.

Moving giant bushes meant moving breath, and moving breath meant outside! And outside was good! Inside bad. Inside was silent; lifeless.

A finger of the giant bush swayed gently in the unseen breath; unheard was the sweet melody of the outside. With each sway, it crawled forward; pausing to hear everything but heard none. Soon it was underneath the finger of the giant bush but still inside. It gave a quiet yowl of mourning. Cautiously it reached for the finger but quickly crouched down; hidden from the finger. It frowned. There was something preventing it to go outside... Something bad!

It narrowed its glowing obsidian eyes while a low rumble purred deep within its throat. The thing that was there and yet not must go! It was bad.

Slowly standing up and glaring at the thing, the Young paused. As it looked the clear thing... _Window_... Yes! It was called a window, and it was still bad because it kept the Young from the outside! As it looked at the window, something about it was familiar to the Young. Suddenly the Young's hand moved on its own as if the Young's body remembered something, it did not. Before the Young reacted, the window was open! It was open! The Young mewed in joy as it leapt through the window with ease and grace that coursed through its veins.

It landed gracefully and silently on something cold, wet and yet soft. Crouching down, it sniffed the strange thing. It smelled fresh, clean and good. The Young purred in delight as it began to roll in it... _Grass_... Yes! Grass was good! Grass was outside; therefore, it was good.

The Young rolled in the grass, and enjoying the sounds that the outside played. Outside was good! Inside bad!

Suddenly the Young stopped. It sat up. It felt it... There was Another! It jumped to its feet and began to sway. There was Another! Another was good! Being alone was bad! The Young smiled. There was Another! Another to play with! Yeah!

The Young then disappeared in search of the Other.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird

The thumming pounded in its ears. It was loud and painful and yet the thumming echoed with the Young's heart. The thumming was causing the raven-haired young to sway to and fro. Metallic obsidian eyes glared at the strange cave. The strange cave was made of stone with the thumming coming from the inside, and inside was bad but... The Young liked the thumming it was like the hunt! And the hunt was good! Plus, the Other... The Other was inside! But inside was bad! But... The Other! The Young continued to sway in time of the thumming and quietly mewled in pain. The Young wanted the Other; the Young did not want to be alone...

"Beat it Brat!" A hairless one growled.

The Young growled back.

"Ye heard me! Beat it!" The hairless one hollered as his meaty arm attempted to hit the Young. But the Young was quick.

The Young stepped aside, grabbed the beefy limp then the Young spun around, throwing the hairless one off center. The Young remain still while the hairless one fell.

"Heh, come on Tony." Another chuckled.

The Young hissed as it crouched low.

The Another had sun-hair and had the scent of honeysuckle. Honeysuckle was nice but too much was bad... The Young's eyes drooped as both scent and the thumming lulled the Young into a gentle sway.

"Let him in. I promise I'll take good care of him." The sun-hair replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Curtis, but if..." The hairless one eyed the Young.

The Young observed them with half closed eyes. True, the hairless one tried to hurt the Young but the hairless one was only protecting its den. The sun-hair... Although the sun-haired smelled nice, the sun-haired smelled too much of honeysuckle. Many things that smelled too much was dangerous. The hairless one stepped aside while the sun-hair gently guided the Young into the loud cave. Suddenly the Young was overwhelmed by sound and scent; causing the raven-haired youth to fall under...

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird

"It's been a long time." A sultry voice purred as the owner crawled closer to the black-clad youth. The youth ignored the female as she straddled his lap. He had been feeling edgy; twitchy but that was expected as it was the night of a new moon. The youth never knew why, but he knew that his kind were heavily influenced by the new moon and the full moon. Of course, it had not been until recently that the youth could truly control the Curse on the new moon but... But this night would be different for two reasons. The first being that he was away from his Pet, the one who kept the youth balanced during the moon's highest and lowest points of its cycle, and the second being that his Other was being born tonight.

Suddenly the Curse came alive in his veins; in response to the subconscious calling of his Other. The youth purred as he felt the Other entering the nightclub.

"You like that?" The female cooed.

The youth had forgotten about the club owner. He growled; causing his markers to glow.

The female nightclub owner immediately backed off. She had dealt with his kind before and with him specifically. She knew that it was wiser to leave a Cursed One be until they recognized those around them. However, past experience did not stop the dejected sigh escaping from her lips. It was true that she never experienced this particular youth in bed like she had with the Others, but he always came to her to play and what a play it was! With sad eyes she watched her favorite Cursed One leave and stand by the railing.

While the youth was standing by the railing; looking out to the crowd, he then looked back at her. Her eyes widen as she knew what he wanted form her. There was something that he wanted to show her. Quickly gathering herself to her feet, she rushed to the youth's side. Standing next to the humming youth, the owner gasped at what she saw.

Down on the dance floor was a beautiful pale youth with locks black as raven wings. The youth was bare footed and wore what appeared to be a pair of pajama pants and the shirt unbutton; revealing the youth's smooth, flat chest and stomach. The youth also wore bandages around his wrists and throat, but all that did not really catch the owner's attention. What did was the glowing tribal curse markers. They glowed a gentle silvery-grey hue and not the sickly venomous green of the Others or the warm honey-gold of the True Cursed One. However, there was no denying it. The boy on the dance floor was a Cursed One!

"Who is he?" The nightclub owner found herself asking without meaning to.

The True Cursed One smiled; a dark predatory smile.

"He's mine."

The woman gasped in shock as she watched the young one jumped onto the dance floor. The youth melded with the dancing crowd; the same crowd, who gave no noticed of the auburn-haired youth's unusual entrance.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird

The Young came alive! The sound and movement was like the hunt for the Young. As soon as the Young had entered the strange den, the Young melded with the Others, who were at play. The Young quickly forgot about its hunt as it allowed itself to be consumed by the thumming. The Young let out quiet little mewls at the feel of paws petted its body. So lost in play, the Young did not notice the angry sun-hair, who scented too much of honeysuckle, until it was too late.

Rough paws grabbed the Young's raven locks; pulling its head back and exposing its throat. The Young growled.

"You little punk! You came with me!" The sun-hair yelled.

The Young growled.

The Young instinctively grasped the sun-hair's paw, locking them in place as the Young twisted around to face its aggressor. The Sun-hair was weak. The Sun-hair was not the Other! The Sun-hair was startled by the sudden movement; the Young lunged forward. The two fell back; the crowd dispersed to watch what they sensed was a fight pending. The Sun-hair released his hold. The Young landed gracefully on its hands and feet; hissing in the Sun-hair's face. The Sun-hair tried to grab the Young but was too slow. The Young had disappeared. The Sun-hair quickly sat up and saw the Young waiting. The Sun-hair paused; afraid not of the Young. But the Young was not looking at him nor was the Young seeing the Sun-hair. No, the Young was seeing... He was seeing in the world of black inferred, and he could see the Sun-hair's fear but that was not all that the Young could see.

The Other was waiting, watching... Waiting, watching for the Young.

Neither moved.

Neither spoke.

They just stood there. The audience was confused. Was there going to be a fight or what?

Neither moved; they were still like marble statues.

Neither spoke; they were silent like death.

Then...

The two youths were suddenly engulfed in light: one honey gold and the other silvery-grey.

The two youths were suddenly on the ground; wrestling, playing like a pair of overgrown kittens.

The auburn haired youth in black with a grin on his face pinned the raven haired youth in blue pajamas.

The raven haired youth growled and rolled the stronger off then proceeded to attempt to pin the stronger.

The stronger rolled to his back and playfully slapped the younger.

The younger jerked back. Then lunged forward.

The older, still grinning, wrapped his arms around the raven haired youth's neck and rolled.

The raven haired youth mewled at the unfairness of the other's strength.

The auburn haired just slammed his hand playfully on the raven haired head's...

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird

Sunlight blared through the open window while a cool ocean breeze wafted in; tickling Chazz' senses. An audible groan echoed throughout the small room; followed by a few colorful oaths about the sun being evil and cruel for waking him up so early. Suddenly obsidian eyes snapped wide open as he _felt_ someone in his room _and_ laughing at him. Chazz knew it was not the old man because his grandfather also hated mornings as much as the teen himself did. Working the graveyard shift for most of one's life could do that to a person, so no... it was not the old man... Suddenly last night came into focus...

Blankets and sheets flew off as the young misplaced millionaire sat up and came face to face with one Jaden Yuki. The Duel Academy Champ was sitting across the room with the expression akin to a content feline. The other teen's eyes still had its metallic glow but that was not what stunned the raven-haired youth... It was what...

"What are you wearing?!" Chazz blurted out; realizing the idiocy of asking an insignificant question such as the subject on the other teen's fashion.

"Hm..?" Jaden purred.

Chazz could not believe that he had ever seen Jaden in anything but tee-shirts and jeans: not even for Halloween. And yet here was the strange teen in black _leather!!_ pants that accented his lean and muscled legs and it was not one of those punk leather pants either! It was actual hide; real animal skin which teased at Chazz' sense of smell. Piled next to the auburn haired teen was a tank-top; black and looked soft to the touch. _It is._ Chazz begrudgedly remembered petting the soft cotton fabric during the night's frenzy.

Chazz' eyes narrowed as he remembered more of last night.

"What happened to me? What did you do to me?" Chazz demanded then paused.

Was it his imagination or did Jaden's eyes dulled in pain? If so, it was gone; hidden behind the mask of a jester.

"The moon..." Jaden's voice was calm; uncharacteristically calm. Chazz hated it. He wanted the Slacker back! "The moon affects us... You... Me... Why? I don't know nor care... I like listening to the moon."

"What are you talking about? There was no moon last night! It was a New Moon!" Chazz was at his wits end. If it was not dueling or classic cars or even Syrus then Jaden was usually quiet but because school was about dueling and Syrus was there, the other teen rarely shut up. However, Chazz knew... Chazz knew that Jaden often spoke in riddles. And judging by the Cheshire like grin, Jaden had just done that.

"You heard the moon..." Jaden commented, "You heard the call to play..."

At first Chazz was about to question Jaden's sanity, especially since how can a person hear the moon, but he _had_ heard something! Originally he thought it was Jaden, who was calling him: probably through some sort of telepathic link they somehow shared because Jaden infected him with the Curse but... But now, Chazz was not certain, especially now that he remembered how the old man described the Cursed Ones. They were like big cats.

Cats were generally nocturnal creatures. Of course, the Curse would be more active at night but why the sudden urge on the new moon? Why not the full moon? If the moon affected him and Jaden as Jaden had claimed then would not the full moon have a larger influence on them? Then he realized it... Yes, the full moon _did_ have a larger impact on them; he just did not how much yet, but the lack of a moon also influenced them.

"Just great!" Chazz mumbled as he raked his hand through his hair. "Now, I have to worry about going 'kitty' every new moon. Just great."

Jaden shrugged then stretched.

Chazz watched in amazement at how cat-like Jaden really was. He wondered if he would be like that.

With graceful, fluid movement, Jaden stood up, pulled his tank-top on and walked toward Chazz.

Chazz tensed at the other's approach and lack of sound.

Suddenly Jaden pulled at a black clothe that was trapped between the sheets and blankets. It was a leather trench coat; the same leather as Jaden's pants. Chazz was curious if he would have to wear clothing similar to Jaden's. Subconsciously an eyebrow arched, which caused Jaden to smile.

"You wouldn't sleep." Jaden explained, "You might want to find some for yourself... That is if you don't want me to..."

Chazz heard the lost child in his rival's voice and hated it. How lonely was Jaden during his childhood? Not only being a member of a yakuza clan but also being the only true Cursed One among them; whatever that meant.

Chazz sighed as he raked his hand through his raven locks.

"I'm gonna regret this," _Not really!_ "but you can stay here at nights. As long you remember to wash your flea-ridden hide! It's bad enough that I go 'kitty' thanks to you. I don't wanna need to have to take flea baths as well!"

Jaden grinned brightly, knowing that Chazz had not truly meant the other stuff then without warning bellowed "**BANZAI!**" as he jumped onto the fluffy futon and Chazz; causing the newly awaken Cursed One to give an undignified squeak.

"Nrgh! Die! Slacker!" Chazz growled out as he grasped for a nearby pillow then proceeded to pound the childish yakuza heir with all his might; not caring that the air was suddenly filled with loose feathers.

Laughter erupted and enveloped the room but soon slowly it die down with a sense of something was out of place. As they laid on the futon in a pile of tangled limps, neither said a word for they knew that the other was aware of the missing thing... The two shot straight up...

**THUNK!**

"Ewo!" Chazz groaned then complained, "I always knew that you had a thick skull, Slacker!"

"Owwie!" Jaden whimpered playfully then grinned like a loon.

Chazz could not help but to match Jaden's grin. They both knew what was missing. Their grins then turned feral; their eyes were aglow and their markers hummed. They knew what or who was missing... Their Anchor, their Center, their Chibi... Their Syrus!

Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird

Meanwhile a certain bluette chibi was floating on his back; watching the clouds gently breeze by and listen to Nature quiet hymn. Suddenly the calm was overwhelmed by the sudden sense of thrill, anticipation and passion. Syrus shot up and began treading in the water; looking around. Desperately hoping to see Jaden for he was the only one that Syrus knew of who was emotional complex and yet so simple at the same time.

"Syrus?!" Another familiar voice called in surprise; causing said youth to turn around to see his older brother. Syrus' smile grew larger and brighter than any known sun, and it was directed at Zane.

"You're swimming! But how?!" Zane slowly walked closer at the edge.

Yes, he was stunned but that quickly washed away as he watched bemusedly while Syrus doggie-paddled to the pool's edge. It was quite cute sight to see.

"Yeah... gasp Jay... pant taught me!" Syrus exclaimed then ducked into the water; missing the dark jealous look in his brother's eyes.

"Been practicing too!" Syrus continued then asked, "Will you join me?"

"Wha -?"

"Well... you'll be leaving and I don't know when I'll see you again and... And..."

"I would love to, Syrus." Zane interrupted.

"Really?!" Syrus' smile was so bright and warm that Zane felt strange; felt oddly possessive of his baby brother.

Zane quickly stood up and disappeared into the house. He politely nodded to his father in passing but stopped when his elder spoke.

"Always the same, Zane."

"Meaning."

"You'll always be there to protect him, love him and push him."

"Of course, he is my brother." Zane replied but could not help to sense that his father's word had a deeper meaning for himself than his father had intended. Shrugging the feeling aside as he changed into his swim trunks. Zane had planned to enjoy his time with his brother, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Episode 12 Crying for the Damned**_

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Chazz rapped his knuckles against the door to his Chibi's home. It amazed him at how quickly time had passed. It had been nearly two months since summer began and his own world turned upside down. Of course, he would not have it any other way. First of all, he was free from Mother's clutches. Second, he had his Chibi. Third, he was stronger and healthier than he had been in a long time. And lastly, he had a family. True, it was just his Grandfather, but he could live with that. Right now, Chazz was waiting for his Chibi to answer.

After Chazz' awakening into the Curse, Jaden had spent many hours on teaching Chazz what _he_ had self-learned in regards to the Curse. Chazz learned that not only were they influenced by the moon, but they also needed a Center. A single person to ground them to ensure that they do not fall to heavily under the Curse's influence; only after one night Chazz could understand the addictive influence of going under and allowing the Curse control. It unnerved the raven-haired boy at how easily it could be done. Often times, Jaden had told him, a Cursed One would fall into madness because a Cursed One did not have a Center, an Anchor to ground them. This explanation made sense to Chazz and it also explained the Slacker's tendency to be all touchy and feely with him even though Chazz knew that Syrus was really their Center, which made Chazz curious. Why was Jaden all touchy and feely with him and not Syrus?

And speaking of Syrus...

"Truesdale." Chazz growled out in disappointment.

"Princeton." Zane replied with narrowed eyes as he observed the former dorm mate.

Chazz wore his customary black ensemble but with a few differences. Chazz wore black wristbands and a black sleeveless turtle neck to hide the scars from his brothers' torture. Chazz also was sporting a ball cap on top of head.

Zane faded his arms across his chest and stood taller than Chazz thought was possible. Two clear signs that Chazz knew immediately that Zane was not happy to see him. _Curious why?_ The young Cursed One thought. Suddenly his musings stopped when he caught a waft of the sweet and innocent scent that belonged to his Chibi.

"Chibi..." Chazz whispered; noting Zane tense form.

Syrus' eyes widen in childish delight that only an angel could possibly accomplish when the tiny bluette saw his friend.

"Chazz!" Syrus chirped brightly and lunged into the taller teen's chest.

Chazz immediately caught the petite teen and felt the sudden warmth and calm that Jaden often described Syrus as. Out of instinct Chazz' slender arms tighten around the petite angel that had become his Center of the Universe. His eyes drooped as he buried his face into the soft locks while slender hands began ghosting over the tiny duelist's body; causing the smaller to giggle. Suddenly...

"Jay?" Syrus pulled away and looked into Chazz' onyx eyes.

His thin brows knitted together in confusion and concentration. His eyes, ears and even nose told him that this was Chazz, and yet his Other sense, the one that connects him with Nature, was telling him that this was Jaden. Silver orbs probed, searched into the black sea of space then widen in shock. It was not visible as Jaden's golden sheen, but it was there. That Look that sent goose-bumps along the smaller duelist's spin.

All the while Chazz just watched the emotions play across his Chibi's face. It was fascinating and adorable. Now, he understood why the Slacker would spend hours just watching Syrus' expressions. And of course, the way they were standing was not helping in Chazz' self control over the newly awaken Curse. He held his Chibi in his arms while Syrus' legs were wrapped around his waist for support. A lot of naughty little thoughts echoed in the raven-haired youth's mind and apparently it showed. For one moment Syrus was confused like an innocent child then as he looked around and realized their position, he became an interesting shade of red, like a blushing virgin on her wedding night.

Immediately Chazz felt the instant cold and loneliness that came as soon as Syrus was ripped from his arms. Chazz bit back a snarl as he saw Zane holding onto his little brother and glaring at him with such intense hate that it startled Chazz. Perhaps he had gone too far with his Chibi but still. It felt _soo_ good to have him in his arms!

"What do you want, Princeton?" Zane snarled. How dare this pompous ass molest _his_ innocent brother?! His brother was pure, innocent and untainted to be manhandled like that! If Zane had his way, his little brother would be locked up; safe and away from the rest of the world.

"Aniki..?" Syrus' voice was small. He was scared. He had never seen his brother so angry. Looking at Chazz, Syrus knew that a part of Jaden was coursing through him, and the petite teen also knew that Jaden would not have idly stood by while he was scared. _Yep, Chazz wants to attack..._ Syrus thought as he could see Chazz mimic the same movements that Jaden had done many times in the past. Syrus knew that he had to stop this before his brother and friend went at each other. And to be honest, Syrus was not sure on who would win.

Syrus then placed a calming hand on his brother's arm and pointedly looked at Chazz, whose attention was now focused on Syrus.

"Is there something you wanted?" Syrus asked.

_You_, Chazz thought but wisely kept quiet. Chazz sighed and replied, "I wanted to see if you want to go to the movies with me today."

Syrus' eyes went illegally large in surprise. It really made him look like an angelic chibi that one just wanted to hug to death and cuddle with. Chazz resisted the urge to do just that. Besides if Syrus said yes then Chazz would get his chance.

"I would love too!" Syrus chirped.

Chazz beamed.

Zane looked cast fallen.

"But I can't today." Syrus continued.

Zane was beaming.

Chazz looked cast fallen.

"I promised Zane to spend today and tomorrow with him. He's leaving tomorrow for the Pro-League!" Syrus explained with pride in his voice in such a way that it made one think that Zane might just defended the entire universe from an invading force single handedly.

Zane was surprised to hear it.

Chazz was not nor was he too disappointed. Oh yes, he was disappointed about not seeing his Chibi... At least not today.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Syrus asked hopefully.

Chazz smirked as he stepped forward. His finger tips lightly traced the smaller teen's jaw-line; forcing Syrus to look up into Chazz' obsidian orbs.

"Consider it a date." Chazz whispered as he leaned in. Their lips barely touched.

"_**PRINCETON!**_" Zane growled as he pulled his baby brother away. Now, he had no problem with homosexuality. After all one of his best friends was gay, this would explain a lot about his personality too. But this was his _baby_ brother. Blinded by his anger at the other teen's gall at seducing _his_ baby brother in front of _him_, Zane failed to realize that Chazz had leapt a good four to five feet away.

"Stay away from my brother!" Zane ordered.

Chazz just smirked then turned around.

"See ya later Chibi!" Chazz called over his shoulder.

Syrus gave a little wave to Chazz' retreating back then looked worriedly at his big brother.

"Zane, you okay?" Syrus knew it was stupid to ask especially since his brother was _not_ okay.

Zane looked at his concerned baby brother and gave him a soft smile.

"I don't like him." Zane replied; not knowing why he was being especially truthful. "He's not good enough for you... No one is..."

Zane spoke the last three words in a whisper while Syrus blushed as he understood what his brother meant.

Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird

As Chazz walked home, he could not help the odd sense that he was being followed. Looking over his shoulder, Chazz dismissed it as his imagination then immediately switched on what he should do for the rest of the day. He had only planned on spending time with his Chibi since Jaden insisted that Chazz began developing a Bond with the Bluette. He already had plans for the evening. With the full moon fast approaching, Chazz was able to see its impact upon him already. The closing full moon made him twitchy... Constantly wanting him to play! And not just Duel Monsters, he wanted... He needed to be in constant motion, or he would go twitchy. This explained Jaden's moments of hyperactivity, but Chazz just shrugged it off. Tonight both he and the Slacker were going to play, but what to do in the mean time? His old man was visiting some old cop-buddy of his, and would be gone for a few days. And after his upbringing, Chazz preferred to be around another human being. Not necessarily to have for company but to have their presence as assurance that he was alive and not dreaming.

Hey Boss! How 'bout da park?! Ojama Yellow's voice whispered loudly in Chazz' ear; causing the raven-haired duelist to yelp and jump.

"Don't shout in my ear! You twit!" Chazz growled.

Although still young, and still learning about the Curse, Chazz had already discovered a few improvements such as sensitive hearing and a sensitive sense of touch. Chazz quickly learned that certain fabrics were harsh to his sensitive skin while others were like a soothing balm of abused flesh. Even though his eyesight was nowhere near as good as Jaden's, Chazz did notice that his night vision was superb. Jaden just shrugged and replied that he had always been able to see in the dark. Chazz just threw a pillow at the other teen afterwards.

Sorry! Boss! Forgot! Ojama squealed. Chazz knew it was not an excuse; the tiny thing did often forget about his transformation.

Chazz sighed then thought about it. He absently nodded his liking of the idea. It was warm and sunny. Plus, the park had people, which would satisfy his need for human presence. And plus... It was warm and sunny!!

"To the park!" Chazz purred as he turned around the nearest park.

Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird

The park was large and green and warm and full of sunshine!

The Curse within was purring happily as was Chazz, even though the teen would never admit it. After exploring the large park, Chazz found a nice secluded patch of soft grass. Although hidden from the occupants of the park, Chazz could still hear and feel their presence as he settled down for a nice summer's nap. This was Heaven! Too bad Chibi was not here, and then it would definitely be Heaven. _Perhaps I'll bring him here instead of the movies..._ Chazz thought.

Soon time began to drift away while Chazz continued his light doze.

Jaden peered down at his sleeping Other and smiled. He could still scent the faint traces of their Syrus on Chazz, which calmed the raging Curse within but for only a short moment. The older Cursed One had been overly aware of the presences of Others. More so now as the scents cling to the air like the scent of rot. The Others... They were the reason why Jaden had left Syrus after their rescue mission.

Jaden had scented the foul odor of rot while enroot to Syrus' home after gifting Chazz with the Curse. The young assassin knew who or more precisely what possessed that foul scent, and he knew that if they found out about Syrus... If they discovered Syrus then the petite angel would have been in very grave danger as well as Jaden himself. Jaden could not, would not allow the Others to get their hands on what was his. And if that meant that he had to stay away from what was precious to him then he was willing, more than willing, to sacrifice his sanity for Syrus' life. His sanity which Jaden was beginning to feel ebb away with the approaching touches of madness.

He could feel the madness creeping into his very soul; leaving him cold and empty. The madness was also leaving him with a hunger that he cannot satisfy. It was clawing away at his very identity. Even with his Other, Jaden would forget at times who he was. It was terrifying not knowing who you are.

The clouds lazily rolled by to reveal the fat golden Night Sun rising. A gentle breeze wafted by and the sweet scents of his Other and Anchor tickled his nose... However, his sensitive nose picked up two scents that belonged to the Others. The Curse began to stir at the intrusion. Silently standing on the tree branch, The Curse leapt down to the ground. He landed softly on his feet and hands, on top of his Other. Their nose touching.

Startled obsidian sheen eyes opened while honey-gold just peered into the deep pits of black void.

"Dammit Slacker!" Chazz growled.

He was sleeping! Peacefully too when he sensed the change in the air around him then he felt something touching his nose. He immediately opened his eyes to only have them cross as he attempted to focus on Jaden's eyes. Chazz knew it was Jaden. Who else would dare to be _soo_ close to his person and not make a friggin sound?! No one. None other than Jaden that was who.

Slipping a pale hand onto Jaden's chest, Chazz paused at his attempted to push the Other off. He could feel a fever of warmth through the soft fabric that was Jaden's shirt. True, it was a warm day, but this was a different type of warmth. A warmth that cannot be described by words but was known by touch to be the wrong type of warmth. Chazz' eye widen in concern. He did not know how; maybe some subconscious knowledge from Jaden's blood that was coursing through him knew. He just knew that Jaden was suffering! Looking into the warm honey-gold orbs, Chazz could see the beginning signs of the predatorily madness lurking just below Jaden's control. Chazz had seen this once before...

Once when his brothers found the stray dog that Chazz secretly was hiding and they injected the poor thing with rabies then returned it to Chazz. He had seen in it then... Nature's most efficient killer aside from a human; an animal with no regard to the laws of Nature. Chazz shuddered to think what Jaden could do if he went completely Under. He prayed to kami that he would never found out.

Feeling the Other shudder, the Curse leaned forward, closer; startling Chazz to attempt to push the Curse off of him.

"OFF!" Chazz growled.

Suddenly Chazz collapsed forward as Jaden's weight disappeared. Not looking a gift horse in a mouth, Chazz scrambled to his feet.

Obsidian orbs narrowed on the crouched figure in front of him that resembled more like a Yakuza heir than his school rival. Chazz frowned. Physically speaking, Chazz was nowhere near strong enough to 'push' Jaden off of him. Something about 'special' training that Chazz was afraid of asking for specific details. Jaden always respected Chazz' personal bubble; leaving up to Chazz to destroy his personal bubble to allow Jaden close to him. If Jaden moved on his own then did that meant he was not truly gone and Under?

Before he could voice his concern, the summer breeze wafted two foreign scents; foreign and yet strangely familiar scents to his nose. Chazz snapped around and saw twin ominous glows of venomous green markers.

"Cobra..." Chazz whispered as he stepped back; only to bump into a growling, warm chest. Quick, three guesses on whom that might be and the first two don't count! Chazz quickly glanced over his shoulder to confirm his suspicion that it _was_ Jaden. How the hell did he move without making a bloody freakin' sound?! Then the Young noticed the haunting soft glow of Jaden's own tribal markers. Only one thought came to Chazz' mind. _Ahw shite!_ _This could get ugly_, he knew.

"You know of our missing brother... How strange..." A female voice replied. Her voice was empty. There was nothing there. It was as if she was not really there. Chazz suppressed the urge to shudder and run.

"No... Not strange..." A male voice purred. His voice was full. It was full of hate, madness and utter brutality. It was like hearing all of his family's hatred toward him in this strange male's voice alone. Chazz did not realize that he actually moved closer to Jaden.

Slowly the mysterious duo emerged from the shadows to reveal themselves.

_Twins?!_ Chazz thought and he quickly noted a bit of resemblance of Cobra and surprisingly of Jaden too in the twins. Chazz risked another glance at Jaden's profile then remembered that his Old Man had stated that the Cursed Ones came from the same clan. But something was telling him that there was something more than just mere family resemblance that he was seeing. It was his Detective Intuition kicking in.

The twins stood before them, and even though they were the 'enemy', they suffered the same affliction that all twins bore... Their clothes were similar in style and yet in opposition in color. The girl wore a short pleated skirt and some form of sailor shirt. It appeared that she just came from school on the mainland if it were not for the blood that coated the clothing, and the boy... He wore a pair of slacks with a short sleeved shirt with some school insignia over his right breast; his clothing as well seemed to be coated in blood. While she wore a blue skirt with white top, he wore a pale blue top with white slacks. The sister was tall and slender with an athletic build. Her complexion was fair only to be marred by the sickly green glow of the Curse markers, but her eyes were dull. They were without light or life; it was as if she was nothing. Nothing at all, while her brother... He too was tall and slender. His complexion was also fair and marred by the same tribal markers as she was. While her eyes were dead, his was full... Not of light or life but of madness and the insanity of any rabid beast.

"No... Not strange at all... Can you not scent it, Dear Sister? ... Can you not?" While the brother spoke, his insanity was really apparent.

The girl lifted her nose in the air and sniffed the air as the wind just changed direction. However, she gave no indication that she was surprised or confused in regards to what she scented. Chazz wondered if the girl was emotionally dead.

"Yes... Now ... I understand..." She spoke with no emotion; like the nothingness that she was. It send chills down Chazz' spin. "He shared with you what we have taken."

Jaden growled loudly.

Chazz tensed and blinked in confusion... _Shared what they have taken?! What the..?!_ Chazz looked between the twins and Jaden while his mind was going a mile a minute. The more he looked between the three, the more he became convinced that the twins and even Cobra bore more resemblance to _Jaden_ than mere 'siblings' or family relations should. This was unnerving Chazz to no end.

"Slacker, what's going on?" Chazz quietly whispered as he hesitantly reached for his rival.

Jaden just tilted his head to the side but his eyes never wavered from the threat before them.

"Now, this is strange... Yes, it is..." The brother chirped.

The sister was impassive as the brother stalked closer.

Chazz moved behind Jaden even though he could feel his own Curse raising to the threat. Every fiber of his being told him to hide; to hide behind Jaden. He did not stop to wonder if it was his own instincts or the instincts of Curse, which recognized Jaden as Leader and Protector.

Jaden remain where he stood; watching both prey.

"This one is not his Center... No, he is not... _He_ is slipping..." The brother stated with a hint of mad and almost childish glee.

"No, he is not the One... It must be the other one..." The sister continued.

Chazz tensed further. _Chibi!_ Suddenly he remembered the sense of being followed but dismissed it as Jaden.

Jaden's growls grew deep in volume and threat if that was even possible. Instead of resembling a lion or a tiger, Chazz could not help but imagine the colorful imagery of a demon from the lowest pits of Hell.

"Ah yes... The blue haired one... Very edible ... Tell us... what does he taste like... _Aniki_?"

The Gates of Hell flung open and its Harbinger sprang forth with a vengeance.

Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird

It took everything Chazz had to avoid the girl's attacks. She was fast and ruthless. Her aims and blows were for Chazz' vitals; this he knew thanks to his damned brothers. Chazz had barely managed to avoid most of the attacks thanks to his newly awaken reflexes. Chazz could feel his muscles screaming at him and throbbing in heat-filled pain. His forearms, which he used to block a few punches earlier in the fight, were still throbbing; it hurt to twitch. His backside, he knew, was going to sport an ugly black bruise for a week! Of course, all his injuries were his own fault because he had chosen her as his opponent and had not even thought that she might be this strong! Of course, she would be this strong. She was related to Cobra and Jaden although Jaden hide his true strength.

With his waning strength, Chazz could only evade the majority of the girl's attacks until Fortune decided enough was enough. As Chazz leapt away from another aerial punch, his foot landed into a soft pouch of the ground where the girl had previously punched. His ankle rolled; causing him to tumble and electricity of pain shot through his nerves. Chazz bit his lip hard to keep from screaming in agony. He did not give his brothers the pleasure to hear him scream; he was not about to give these two psychotic tweedle-dees and tweedle-dums the same pleasure. Hot copper liquid filled his mouth as his teeth cut deep into his flesh.

Chazz felt the air around him change as he looked from the corner of his eye and saw the girl crouched over just him as Jaden had down in the beginning of this little nightmare. He flipped around; laying on his back as he attempted to scoot away from her. Her talon-thin hands wrapped themselves around his slender throat; keeping him in place and closing the supply of air to his brain.

She leaned forward; sniffed the fresh blood forming around Chazz' bottom lip then licked the metallic liquid.

Chazz felt a cold shiver chasing down his spin as he felt dirty by such an intimate act.

As the liquid touched and sparked the taste-buds on the girl's tongue, Chazz could not help but feel that simple act had sealed his fate. In far more worse ways than he thought possible. For now he could finally see emotions and life in her death-like eyes, and it scared him to no end.

"How... How ... How does it feel?" She asked as she slowly tightening her grip. Chazz' hands clawed the girl's iron grip as he let out pathetic little squeaks. "How does it feel to have the Gift flowing through your veins? Naturally? Naturally as any natural born Cursed One? How does it feel to be real?"

She hissed out.

Chazz' vision became spotted as he continued to fight. His rational mind knew it was pointless to keep struggling, but the Curse within him was crying to continue.

"How does it feel to be Alive!?" She shrieked.

Suddenly Chazz felt her body jerk then stilled as her hands loosen. Air rushed into his deprived lungs while he coughed to get more within him. Slowly his vision returned as he blindly scrambled away from her. He clawed and kicked the ground as his body fought with the onset of shock. Huddled away from her as his body managed to move before giving out, Chazz watched her like a frighten young kitten. Pixel by pixel his vision returned, and Chazz noted slowly that his attacker had not moved. Her arms hung heavily by her sides. Her eyes were dead like before, but out of her mouth was something not natural.

It was a blade tip. A blade tip belonging to a knife. A knife that was held by a hand. A hand that was attached to a body. A body that was Cursed.

Jaden just stood behind the girl. His expression was cold, empty, without malice or remorse. It was the expression of a perfect killer. Slowly Jaden pulled his blade out of his prey and watched with interest as gravity pulled the girl's body forward.

It was a quick death. She had felt nothing as did the other. At least Chazz presumed so.

Chazz was terrified. How could he _not_ be terrified? His best friend and rival, who was also a Yakuza heir and aforementioned Assassin, had just simply murdered two people… Without thought, without malice, without remorse, without passion or compassion... It was hard to describe the act. It was as if it went against every known and unknown Law of Nature, and it terrified Chazz because he knew that once Jaden returned to himself, the other teen would simply die!

As this realization came to Chazz, he could see his friend returning from the Darkness of the Haunted clouding over his beautiful honey-amber eyes. Chazz suddenly found himself with renewed strength as he leapt toward his friend and enveloped him in a hug. Burying Jaden's face into the crook of his neck, Chazz let the Curse surface to soothe the pain the Other was suffering from. Both the Curse and Chazz could feel the Other's body tremble in silent tears and wails. Both the Curse and Chazz were beginning to understand the Curse of the Yukimura Clan, and they too shed silent tears for the damned for he was one too.

**Author's Note: To my readers,**

**My humblest of apologies for keeping you in suspense in regards to updates to this and my other pieces. A few things got in the way of me being able to update any of my works... Such as work, a dead computer, school, writer's block and inspiration for another SG-1 one-shot. Don't ask, I know I really should finish one of the others before starting a new piece, but as you all know, when the muse strikes (especially with a 90lbs sledgehammer), you cannot ignore it. (Trust me I tried, and only got a black eye for it!) Anyhoot... So please just bare with me! I'll **_**try**_** to update regularly... **

**And on that note, please be kind with your reviews. However, if you are not... Well, who cares ... Until next time!**

**-Azteka **


	13. Author's Note

Hello!

First off, my apologies to those who think that this is an update. I'm sorry for building up your hopes; however, this is no need for panic nor alarm. This is just a brief note to inform you of what's going on.

I know that I have been neglectful in regards to updating my pieces in a timely manner. A number of things have contributed to that, such as no computer, writer's block (that not even a nuke could penetrate), and working the graveyard shift at my civilian job (I'm surprise that I haven't turned into a vampire because of it). However, just because these factors made it difficult for me to update my pieces, it did not mean that I have abandon them. I can assure you that I have been working hard on a number of them; including a few new ones. Unfortunately, you will not be seeing any of these updates until next year. Hopefully by early March. The reason being…

Come Friday, I'm going overseas for a couples months. I know it seem like it's going to be a long time until March, but trust me, it'll be worth the wait. What I have right now is a grand total of 59 chapters that I will be working on while I'm overseas. Yeah, that is a lot of chapters, and hopefully, you will enjoy them. Uh… The break down of the chapters…

For my Harry Potter fans, I have currently 15 chapters for the 'Pack of Shadows' piece, and I wrote another piece called 'The Anniversary'. 'The Anniversary' is an one shot piece, and it has our favorite snaky Potions Master as the main character.

For my Yugi-Oh GX fans, I have 16 chapters for the 'Yukimura Curse', which actually completes the piece itself.

For my FullMetal Alchemist fans, unfortunately I do not have many chapters written for this piece. I'm discovering that it's a bit difficult to keep true to the main characters' personalities and using elements from the FMA manga. However, this does not mean that I have given up. It just means that that I will not have any chapters ready when I come home… Maybe.

Now, some of you are probably high-speed and added fifteen and sixteen together to realize that it does not make 59, unless you're really neat and using fuzzy math. But that is neither here nor there. The remaining chapters come from two new pieces that I have started. One of which is Naruto, which will have 22 chapters plus an omake, and the other piece is GetBackers, which will have 5 chapters to it. At the moment, these two pieces do not have titles so just on the look out for them come March.

Again, my apologies to those who've been hoping for updates. I unfortunately cannot give you any at this time, but I do promise that come March you will have a whole-slue of them. And again thank you for your patience and understanding, and I hope that you still appreciate my pieces.

Until next year, everyone take care and stay safe!

Tschuesla und ganz Liebe!

-Azteka


	14. Chapter 14

_**Episode 13: **__**Aftermath**_

"Chazz..?" Syrus called gently to his silent friend. At first the raven-haired classmate did not respond to his calls, which worried the petite teen. Especially since Chazz shared certain traits that Jaden possessed, meaning that Jaden _always_ responded to his voice; unless something was seriously wrong.

Slowly Syrus slipped out of his bed and walked over to his silent friend, who was perched on the open windowsill. Then with a gentle touch, Syrus caressed Chazz' cheek. The taller teen suddenly breathed deeply as if slowly waking from a dream, and metallic obsidian orbs peered into twin pools of mercury silver.

"Chazz, what's wrong?"

"Hurry, we need to go."

"Go? Go where? Is Jay alright?" Syrus suddenly became frighten.

"He needs you." Was Chazz' response. Syrus needed nothing more to convince him to go, even in the dead of night. Syrus quickly slipped on a pair of house-shoes and a jacket. Then Chazz quickly gathered the lighter teen onto his back and without a second thought leapt from the windowsill on the second floor bedroom for a tree branch that was just right outside of Syrus' bedroom and ran into the mournful night.

*Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

Why does it seem like every trip back seemed to go by faster than the trip leaving a point of origin? If asked neither Syrus nor Chazz would be able to recount the run to the _Jade Dragonfly_. Syrus was lost in thought about what could be wrong with Jaden, while Chazz was just focused on getting back. Chazz did not even bother to slow down when the bouncer opened the door for them upon seeing the raven-haired Cursed One. The young Cursed teen just rushed through the nightclub's dance floor and leapt onto tabletops to avoid the oblivious crowd. Then with grace bestowed upon him by the Curse, Chazz ran along the banister of the staircase that led to the Madame's personal quarters on the second floor, and busted through the frosted glass double doors like a madman; startling several of the Madame's girls, who were assigned to watch over Jaden. Gently the raven-haired teen helped his precious cargo, who looked around him curiously, onto the floor.

"Ohmigwad!" One of the girls gasped when she saw the blue haired angel beside Chazz. The petite youth wore a pair of dark blue pajamas with golden stars that although looked small was still rather large on the teen. The tiny blue-haired angel was the embodiment of pure innocence that the women just wanted to gather into their arms and hold him.

"What's going on here?" The Madame demanded as she came out to investigate the sudden noise. Her hazel eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the raven-haired Cursed One and the innocent bluette angel.

"Raven…" Jade called; using the name that Jaden had chosen to protect Chazz' true identity. Although Madame Jade and her people were loyal to the young ex-Yakuza heir, it did not mean that their cliental were, in fact most of the _Dragonfly_'s cliental were former rivals of the young Assassin, but they wisely choose to ignore the young teen in favor of keeping their own lives. However, Chazz alone was a perfect target if his true identity were ever known for three reasons. The first being that he was a young Cursed Child, which the other clans would love to have and study. The second he was a Princeton, which meant money despite being disregarded by his own relatives, and the third reason was that he was also a Haijime, a named feared still in the underground world by criminals even though the elder Haijime had retired from the Force for nearly two decades.

"Raven, who is this child?" Jade asked. She could not believe that the young Cursed Child would bring an innocent babe into her establishment and into the world of the Cursed Ones. Even though everything she and her girls have tired did not wake the catatonic teen, she still could not believe that Raven would dare bring a child to awaken the ex-Assassin.

She had personal experience with a few of the Others in regards to keeping them anchored, and she knew from first hand experience that they were not gentle... Far from it. In fact, the Cursed One and the Others were known to be very savage with their bed partners. She did not know if she could stand by and allow Raven to take the small, innocent boy into Jaden-sama's bed.

"Chibi." Chazz simply replied.

Syrus looked at the older woman for a moment while her fear and concern enveloped her like a blanket. He was curious as to why she was fearful. He was not afraid, especially since he had one of his two precious people with him. As he was about to approach her to assure her that everything will be alright, he felt Chazz placed a firm hand on his tiny shoulder. Syrus then turned his attention back to his companion, who was starting at the older woman coldly.

Chazz knew that the woman in front of him had tried everything short of all out sexual assault to get Jaden to respond… _Apparently Cursed Ones are very touchy-feely_, Chazz mentally remarked when he watched the older woman, but nothing worked as he knew it would not. He knew that only Syrus could wake Jaden up, which was why he stole into his Chibi's bedroom in the dead of night to retrieve him. Sliding his hand down Syrus' back, Chazz led his tiny Chibi to their catatonic friend. The women did not stop the two males but just simply watched with solemn eyes, which made Chazz' hackles rise. _Did they expect us to hurt Chibi?!_ Chazz mentally growled.

"**JAY!**" Syrus' cry broke Chazz from his thoughts.

"Jay!" Syrus gasped again once he saw the unusually pale form of his first love on the giant bed. Against the rich, dark colors of the smooth sheets, Jaden looked too pale to be alive, but Syrus knew that his secret crush was alive. The other teen's tribal markings hummed steadily to a beat that Syrus presumed was Jaden's heartbeat. Slowly Syrus moved toward his unconscious friend and gently climbed beside him all the while never taking his eyes off of Jaden's too pale face; hoping that Jaden would suddenly wake up and startle him.

Tiny, soft fingers began to lightly caress the faint markings on the other's face and chest while Syrus laid himself next to Jaden's cool body. Syrus could feel his eyes sting from unshed tears, but he will not cry. No! He would be strong for his love as his love had been strong for him so many times in the past. It broke his heart to see his vibrant friend so still and unmoving. It was… It was _unnatural_. Syrus buried his face into the crook of Jaden's neck and clutched tightly onto the soft fabric of Jaden's open shirt. A quiet hiccup escaped from Syrus' tiny form as he held onto Jaden for dear life.

Chazz could not stand it any longer. He could not stand by while his Chibi was in distress and do nothing. Even though there was nothing he could really do. Slowly without startling his tiny angel, Chazz climbed into the large bed and molded himself against Syrus' back. The other teen then placed a large hand over the smaller clutched one. Working purely on instinct, Chazz began to nuzzle his face into the crook of Syrus' neck and began to purr. The low humming vibrated through Syrus' body; re-assuring the tiny teen that he was not alone. Syrus looked up with red eyes and runny nose; the absolute epitome of a lost angel. However, as sadden as he was, Syrus managed a small smile, which too made Chazz smile. And soon the two worried teens surrendered to the sweet darkness that was sleep; ignoring everything beyond their little makeshift sanctuary.

*Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

The darkness was absolute. There was nothing. There existed no one. Not even it. It was not real. It had no purpose other than to kill. It was not real. It was a tool to be used as its owner dictated. It did not feel. It did not dream. It did not hope. It did not think. It did not speak. And most of all it did not cry nor love.

If that was true then why did it do those things and so much more? Why did it feel? Why did it dream? Why did it hope? Why did it think? Speak? Cry and love? Why? Was it broken? Perhaps that was the problem… Perhaps it was broken. It would explain the pain it felt. It did not like pain. It did not want to feel this shattering sensation that gripped at its inside and dug so deeply that the shattering pain left it feeling weak and helpless. It did not like feeling weak and helpless. It was not weak! It was not helpless!

It was strong! Powerful! It was not the Prey! It was the Predator! It was Nature's Beast! It was Nature's Creature! It did not belong to man! It was no slave! It was its own master!

As rage began to sink it further into the darkness, it felt a trickle of warmth. The warmth was teasing it. It trickled its sense; making it curious as to what it was. As was it its nature, rage was forgotten by this new sensation. It was new and welcoming. Slowly, with a hunter's caution, it approached the warmth. The warmth was calling it. The warmth was inviting freedom! It liked this feeling; making it move closer to it. Then suddenly the warmth grew; both in intensity and number! It made it feel light. It liked feeling lighter! It made it feel strong. It liked feeling stronger! It made it feel powerful. It liked feeling powerful! It was warm and it had a double. It liked the warmth and its double. It will keep the warmth and its double. The warmth and its double was its and its alone! It wanted more! It will have more! It will not give up! The warmth and its double was its!

Sensing the warmth and its double nearby, it suddenly sprang to new life and pounced on the warmth and its double; causing the warmth and its double to sing sweet melodious music…

It was happy!

*Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

Jade watched in awe at the sleeping trio. She watched in religious wonder as she saw the true Cursed Child curl into the tiny blue-haired angel then grip onto the Raven's hand before settling into a true slumber. The act was simple and yet beautiful nonetheless. Then she knew… She knew that everything will be alright. Smiling, she gently closed the door and let the three sleeping children be.

*Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

The early rays of dawn peered through a set of drawn curtains; gradually awakening the slumbering occupant. Slowly the eldest of the Truesdale siblings woke to the warmth of the summer's dawn. As Zane preceded with his morning rituals, he methodically planned for the day's activities. His one day with his little brother before he left for the Pro-League, and to be honest, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his baby brother. Even though they were brothers, they had nothing in common, aside from the fact that they both enjoyed dueling. In fact, they were practically strangers rather than being actual siblings. Zane frowned. _Perhaps that is why he hangs around the likes of them._ The elder thought dryly.

Shaking his head, Zane did not want the thoughts of Princeton nor of Yuki to ruin his day with Syrus. It was _his_ day! Finishing getting dressed, Zane quietly left his room for one last morning ritual: _Syrus watching_. Ever since Syrus was a babe, a preemie by three months in fact, Zane would always watch his brother wake up to a new day, always afraid that if he did not watch his tiny brother then Syrus would cease to exist and disappear from Zane's life forever. An irrational fear, Zane knew, but one he could never get rid off, especially since he could remember clearly those nights when his baby brother laid asleep in those plastic cribs, fighting each night for his tiny life. It was his ritual he did every night from then on out, but unfortunately since going to the Duel Academy (and despite the fact that Syrus also attending the Academy), Zane had to settle his ritualistic watching for only during the summer, and now… Zane did not know what he would do once he left for the Pro-League. However, he would figure something out but right now…

Zane slowly peered into his brother's room…

Eyes grew wide as they took in the vacant bed.

"Syrus?" Zane called as he stepped into the room, not believing what his eyes told him and desperately looked around.

The bed looked slept in, but nothing else was out of order, save for the fact that there was no Syrus.

Suddenly a cool breeze teased against the still teen.

Zane immediately ran to the window.

"**SYRUS!**" Zane shouted; knowing it was futile. Syrus was gone! His Syrus was gone!

"**SYRUS!**" Zane shouted again; chasing away the sense of helplessness that was creeping into his heart. He had to think. He had to find his Syrus! But how? Where?

Feet thundered as Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale barged into Syrus' room after hearing the mad, frantic cries.

"Zane! What's wrong?!" Mr. Truesdale's voice was laced with panic as he instinctively looked around for unseen enemies.

"Syrus! Where's Syrus?!" Mrs. Truesdale cried immediately as she realized her precious, little angel was missing.

"I don't know! I came in, and he was gone!" Zane frantically stated.

Mr. Truesdale quickly turned around and ran straight for the phone near the entrance hallway. As he began to dial the local authorities, a gentle knock on the door echoed loudly over the frantic questions of 'where Syrus was' and maddening cries of 'I don't know'.

"Syrus!" Mr. Truesdale shouted; dropping the phone, ignoring the fact that it shattered into pieces and hoping that his tiny, baby boy had come home from wherever he disappeared to.

Nearly ripping the front door off its hinges, Mr. Truesdale felt a lump of coal lodge itself in his throat. Standing on his font porch was a tall, elegantly dressed woman and an even larger, dubiously looking, bald male. The woman was dressed professionally like any businesswoman that Mr. Truesdale had seen while the male's attire screamed 'bouncer' and trouble. However, it was not the oddity of the mix-matched pair that caused the ex-military man to freeze. No, it was the sight of his tiny blue-haired angel sleeping with the innocence of a newborn babe in the arms of the burly man.

"Mr. Truesdale?" The woman hesitantly asked.

He could only dumbly nod his head.

"Who is it?! Is it Syrus?!" He heard his wife cry in the background.

"Syrus?!" Zane cried in relief as he pushed his parents aside to reach his brother. Snatching the tiny angel out of the bouncer's arms, Zane held his brother close; drowning himself in the soft scent that clearly belonged to Syrus. Not even the faint traces of smoke could hinder Syrus' unique odor. Knowing that his brother was safe in his arms, Zane shot the bouncer a cold glare that had made many an opponents scream and wet themselves in the past. Unfortunately for Zane, the bouncer was not affected by the older teen's cold glare, for in fact, the bouncer had on several occasions seen a for more deadly glare that have been known to make harden assassins piss themselves in fear. The cold, animalistic savage glares of a Yukimura Cursed One and not just any Yukimura either… The HeroSlayer himself.

"Who are you?! And what have you done to Syrus?!" Zane growled.

"Zane!" His mother gasped as she gently held onto her baby's hand; knowing that once in Zane's arms, her baby was not going anywhere.

"Please, excuse my son…" Mr. Truesdale began, even though he too wanted to ask the same questions.

"Oh! It's quite alright!" The professional-looking woman said with a sigh of relief; knowing that Syrus was finally safe with his family, "I would be the same way if this little one was mine. I just wished to apologize to put you through such state to begin with!"

"Thank you for bringing him home, but please, tell us what happened?" Mrs. Truesdale asked.

"Jaden-sama was seriously ill and wouldn't respond to us…"

"Jaden? Is he alright? What's wrong with him?" The mother in Mrs. Truesdale asked in rapid succession; startling the other woman for a moment as she thought of a plausible explanation.

"Eh… Yes, Jaden-sama is better now. You see, he would not respond to us to allow us to tend to him. Fortunately for us and for Jaden-sama, Raven-san remembered Chibi-kun and brought him to Jaden-sama. However, we had no idea that Raven-san would _steal_ Chibi-kun in the dead of night like some sort of Gypsy!"

"Raven-san?" Mrs. Truesdale asked. As far as she knew there was no one among Syrus' friends named Raven.

Zane immediately narrowed his eyes once the woman began explaining what happened. As far as the older Truesdale sibling knew, there was only one person who would use the '-sama' honorific for Jaden Yuki, and that person was Nurse Riku, who also happened to be the boy's mother from what his own mother had told him. And now, this woman was using the same honorific. It made him curious as to who exactly was Jaden Yuki. And then there was the identity of 'Raven-san'. Zane could only think of one person who could be 'Raven-san', and that was because his hair matched the colors of a raven's feather.

"Princeton." Zane spat the name out as if it was filth.

The woman and the bouncer stiffen in surprise as they looked at him suspiciously. Zane took note of it and suspected that they did not know who 'Raven-san' truly was. No matter, he knew, and he knew who was responsible for stealing his Syrus in the dead of night. This just added to the list of why Zane detested Princeton so much.

"Is Jaden alright?" His mother asked again; trying to break up the sudden tension in the air.

"Oh! Yes! He's much better! A bit lethargic but that is to be expected." The woman replied with evident relief, "The little one wanted to stay by his side, but at the same time, he seemed torn about something… Jaden-sama and Raven-san said that it would be best that he returned home."

Zane clutched onto his brother tighter. He knew why Syrus was torn, and he felt a sick, twisted sense of pleasure in knowing that his brother was torn between staying by Jaden and being with him, and that his brother had chosen _him _over Jaden. The thought pleased the elder teen greatly; knowing that he still held a strong hold over his baby brother's heart that not even a sick Jaden could override. This pleased him greatly. Not wanting to hear anymore, Zane turned around and made his way back into the house.

*Bird Rock Lamp-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

"Something's not right about that boy." The woman whispered to the bouncer after they drove out of the quiet and peaceful neighborhood.

Her companion just shrugged.

"Just some punk being overprotective, is all."

"Probably, but I can't shake the feeling that maybe Chibi-kun would be safer with Raven-san and Jaden-sama."

The man snorted.

"_Anyone_ would be safer with those two. For Pete's sake! They're the Cursed Ones."

"Maybe…" She mumbled. She still could not shake the sense of unease when she saw the elder teen's behavior toward the little angel. She hoped she was wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 14: **_**Zane**_

The early noon sun peeked through the thick curtains of Zane's bedroom; slowly rousing Syrus from his deep slumber. After Zane had taken his tiny brother from the dubious duo earlier that morning, the elder Truesdale sibling stormed straight into his room; shutting the rest of world out, including their parents, and locking Syrus in. Zane was furious! His little brother had snuck out in the middle of the night! Zane had no doubt that either Jaden or Princeton or worse both were involved in the kidnapping of his baby brother. He just could not believe that his sweet, little brother would do anything that foolhardy… Especially since today was to be _his_ day! Today was _his_ day to be with his Syrus! And the day was nearly spent! Why? Because for whatever reason, Syrus had snuck out that night and now was sleeping in… Sleeping in on _their_ day! Zane was furious. Syrus was _his!_ His brother! Not theirs!

Zane closed his eyes as he bit the inside of his cheeks. He took a deep breathe to reign in his dark emotions. This was not the first time that he found himself battling his uncontrollable fits of jealousy nor he feared would it be the last time. He had first began battling his emotions ever since his duel with that female Shadow Rider… _What was her name?_ Zane asked himself; however, not really caring for an answer. All he cared was that she was gone… Long gone and hopefully truly died. During that battle the pale witch had taken his Syrus hostage in order to secure her victory against him in their duel. Zane was helpless to do anything to help his brother, and oh how he wanted to help! He wanted nothing more than to go over to that bitch and strangle her pretty, little neck then bash her face in for good measure. Why? Because she was touching _his_ Syrus, and she had caused his beautiful, baby brother so much pain… Zane had never seen his little brother in so much pain then when that woman had her cold talons on his warm body. Zane wanted nothing more than to murder that deranged bitch right then and there, but she was not the only one that Zane wanted to kill for touching his Syrus.

There was also Jaden and Princeton… One or both were responsible for kidnapping Syrus last night and ruining _their_ day. He was sure of it… He was also sure that they were trying to replace him in Syrus' life. He believed that they were trying to make themselves the most important thing in Syrus' life, but he would not let happen. Syrus was _his_! _He_ was all Syrus needed in his life, not those two lowlife bastards…

"Z-Zane?" A timid voice whimpered.

Dark blue orbs snapped open as Zane glared at his brother, who shrank back in fear at the fury storming in those blue orbs.

Zane forced himself to look away. He did not want his brother to fear him. No, what Zane wanted was his brother's love… His brother's unconditional love for him… Zane took another deep breath; calming down considerably. He hazarded a look back at Syrus, who returned the look with one of extreme wariness. Slowly Zane rose from his chair and seated himself on the bed beside Syrus. Zane visibly frowned when he noticed that Syrus had tensed when he neared. Syrus was not supposed to fear him. Syrus was supposed to accept him and love him. Looking away again, Zane prepared to get up and leave when he suddenly stilled.

Tiny arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Zane's neck as a soft angelic voice whispered apologizes over and over again; washing away all the anger and tension in Zane's body. Zane could feel his body relax at his brother's touch. He found it easier to breath now than earlier when he was consumed with hatred for Princeton and Jaden. He placed a large hand over the tiny pair, clutching them together and bringing them beneath his chin. Turning his head to face his brother, Zane did not resist the urge to give his Chibi a chaste peck on the cheek, which caused the bluette teen to crinkle his nose in confusion but said nothing.

"I'm sorry." Zane mumbled, "I'm not very good with my emotions… and I was scared… You were gone… Vanished without a trace… I… I thought I lost you…"

"I'm sorry! Zane! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm really sorry." Syrus whimpered as he hid his teary face in Zane's neck once again.

Zane sighed as he pulled Syrus' tiny form around and onto his lap. He held Syrus close to him as he slowly lay back down with Syrus on top of him. Zane rubbed soothing circles on Syrus' back to calm him down.

"Shh… it's okay…" Zane whispered, "You're back… Safe and sound…that's all that matters…"

"But!" Syrus lifted his head, "I promised! And I broke my promise!"

Zane sighed again. As much as he wanted to blame Jaden, Princeton and even Syrus for the bluette's late night jaunt, Zane could not. Zane knew that there was a reason; perhaps a reason that he may not like, but a reason nonetheless for Syrus' midnight adventure. Zane just hugged his anxious brother tighter.

"I know you, Syrus." Zane replied, "I know you wouldn't have done what you did without reason but… Next time, tell me…"

"Okay." Syrus promised as he looked into his brother's dark blue orbs. Syrus worried about his brother. There was something different about his older brother that he could not identify. Syrus knew that it had partly to due with their age difference, but there was something else that he could not identify. Zane was always difficult for Syrus to read. The petite teen knew that his older brother was always in control of his emotions; never letting a single ounce of what he thought or felt be known to anyone. Syrus, in fact, would not be surprised if Zane himself did not know what he felt or thought. And Syrus feared that one day all of Zane's self-control would crumble around him and that Zane would not know what do with the aftermath. Syrus honestly feared that if such a thing would happen then Zane would be lost to him. This made Syrus wished that Zane would just open up to him, talk to him and let the petite male in.

"So… Uhm…" Syrus fumbled nervously, "what do you want to do?"

"Hm…" Zane thought about it. What could they do now that the day was nearly spent? There was not much to do in town, and it was also almost a two hour train ride to Domino City. Then again Zane did not really care what they did as long as Syrus was with _him_. "Go wash up, and we'll see what we can find to entertain ourselves with."

"Okay!" Syrus cheered as he scrambled off the bed and pushing aside his fears for his brother for the time being. Today was for making happy memories, and not brooding about an unknown future.

Zane watched his brother disappear beyond his bedroom door. Unaware that his mother had walked in until his bed dipped from her added weight.

"What's wrong, Hon?" She asked.

Zane looked at her… Really looked at her and wondered how could such a homely-looking woman have produced a beautiful creature like Syrus. It made him wonder if Syrus was really related to him by blood. _How can an angel such as Syrus come from such a common-looking woman?_ Zane thought.

Mrs. Truesdale observed her eldest for a long time as he too observed her. She did not know what plagued Zane, but what she did know was that Zane would never ask for help. He never had and never will. She did not know where he got that tendency from. At first she thought perhaps that her husband had instilled some sort of 'men are strong' mantra in her eldest but then remembered that Zane had always been a self-resilient child, ever since Syrus was born. It was as if Zane had somehow convinced himself that only _he_ can protect Syrus and that he must be absolutely strong for the smaller child. She reached up and brushed his hair away from his face; making him look at her once more.

"What's wrong, Zane?" She asked again.

"Perhaps I should postpone going Pro." Zane answered; causing a frown to develop on his mother's lovely round face.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think I should postpone." Zane stated once again. This time more to himself than to his mother.

"May I ask why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why do you want to postpone?" She clarified.

"I'm not ready." He lied, and she knew it. They both knew it.

"You're not ready?"

"Yes."

"Zane." Her tone was heavy, "You may be an excellent duelist, but you're a horrible liar."

"I'm not." He replied as he mentally winced at how childish his words sounded.

"Oh?" Eyebrow arched.

"Mother, I am not ready." Zane commented slowly as if he was speaking to Jaden.

"Not ready to go Pro or not ready to let go of Syrus?"

Zane fell silent.

Mrs. Truesdale nodded her head as she patted his knee before walking away.

"You know, Hon, if you decided to stay and Syrus found out why, what do you think would happen?" She asked, "Syrus has been working very hard to stand on his own two feet. If he learns about why you're staying, he'll think that you do not believe in him. Is that what you want? For him to doubt himself?"

She had said her piece and left Zane to think about it. That was the difference between Zane and Syrus. Syrus knew the importance in self-belief and knowing when to ask for help when in need of it. Zane did not; to him, to ask for help was admitting a weakness, and Zane did not have a weakness. Zane was always confident and in control. Zane had the natural talent to excel in everything he attempted on the first try; thus, he did not really understand the need to prove to oneself with one's own skills and talents. It came so naturally to him, like breathing. He did not understand the sense of self-gratification and accomplishment that came from hard work and knowing that _'hey, I did it!'_.

While his mother left him be, Zane did think about her questions. For as long as he could remember, Zane had always looked after Syrus. From the first day of seeing his baby brother, so tiny in the incubation unit, Zane knew it was _his_ job to protect Syrus. He had protected his brother from the monsters in the closet to bullies at school. Zane had watched his brother grow up and watched him grow stronger, without even realizing it. True, Syrus was still timid and meek, but he had different type of strength that Zane could not truly understand… Perhaps that was what his mother was alluding to, in suggesting that he did not want to let go. He did not know if Syrus was strong enough to be without him… And if Zane _did_ stay, what would Syrus think? Would he be happy, or would he, as his mother suggested, doubt himself?

Zane had seen what self-doubt did to Syrus once before when his chibi had first started the Duel Academy… Before meeting Yuki Jaden. It nearly killed the delicate teen, and it nearly killed Zane seeing Syrus that way. If Zane really stayed then would Syrus think that it would be his fault? Zane snorted. He knew the answer to that, and the answer was a resounding 'yes'. Zane could not do that to his little angel. He could not be the cause of that self-doubt despite his desire to be selfish.

No, he would do what was best for his Syrus. He would continue to protect Syrus, even if Zane would have to protect him from Zane himself. But he could not help but worry. Even though Zane knew that to protect Syrus was to leave, Zane still wondered if Syrus would be alright without him. Who would protect Syrus when he was gone?

Suddenly Zane rolled his eyes. To that, he also knew the answer. Syrus already had someone to watch over him and protect him. Syrus and Jaden…

"I hate him." Zane whispered.

"You hate who?"

"Hunh?!" Zane stilled as he locked gaze with Syrus.

Syrus was standing in front of him with his hands behind his back and balancing on his heels. Zane lightly smiled as he shook his head to mean nothing and glanced over what the petite bluette wore. Syrus wore a pair of dark shorts that were naturally baggy on his tiny form, a gray sweater tied around his slim waist and a fairly large-sized, blue and white, long-sleeved shirt. Unconsciously Zane nodded his head in approval of his brother's attire.

"Who do you hate?" Syrus asked again.

"No one important." Zane replied then asked, "You ready?"

"Hai!"

"Good, let's go out for lunch then decide on what to do for the rest of the day and night."

"Night?" Syrus tilted his head to the side as he obediently followed his brother through the house.

"Yep." Zane replied then tapped Syrus on the nose, "Since you slept through this morning, you owe me this evening."

Syrus blinked owlishly for a moment then broke into a bright smile.

"Hai!"

Zane smiled in return.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Episode 15: **__**Night of Unfriendly Eyes**_

"Zane! Zane!" Syrus' chirping was heard over the crowd; causing the older brother to smile lightly as he approached the hyperactive teen. "Let's try this game! Please?!"

Zane looked at the game booth that Syrus was pointing to. It was a Ring Toss game. It was one of many gaming booths at the little carnival, that was visiting their town, had. The brothers were out for lunch at their favorite restaurant when Zane noticed a brightly colored flyer for the carnival. It had been years since the two of them had gone to any form of festival or carnival, and Zane knew then that this would be perfect for the two of them, especially since the flyer even promoted a fireworks display at the closing of the carnival. Syrus loved fireworks.

"Sure, why not." Zane replied as he paid the game fee for himself and Syrus.

With three rings each, the brothers began an immediate and unspoken rivalry. At the mark, the multi-colored rings flew across the air. Three rings hit their mark on the center peg while the remaining three hit each peg. The gathered crowd cheered at the display. The booth vendor grinned at the boys as he handed them their prizes. Zane stoically accepted a large, plushie dragon while Syrus happily glomped his plushie of his favorite Duel Monster, the Dark Magician Girl. Syrus' exuberant cheer caused a wave of ooh's and aah's and giggling from their female spectators. The women's cheers caused a deep rouge to appear on Syrus' cheeks as he tried to hide behind his Dark Magician Girl. Zane chuckled at his brother's innocence, which caused the bluette to blush an even deeper shade of red. The brothers quickly continued on; ignoring the females' comments which were causing Syrus to blush brighter. Embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving, Syrus kept his face buried in his plushie; letting Zane guide them to their next destination.

Syrus had never before been so embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving. Honestly, he was not that noticeable, especially compared to Zane. How could they think that he, Syrus, was cute? He was short, lacked any form of physical prowess, wore glasses and looked more like a five year old child rather than the young teen that he really was, which Syrus knew he was doomed to look like due to the fact that he was a preemie. Now Zane on the other hand… He was tall, strong, an excellent duelist, handsome and most importantly, he looked his age! All the girls at school even had said so; including some of the faculty had said so. If the adults at his school say that Zane was handsome then being handsome meant being like Zane. There was no way that _he_, Syrus, was cute or even worth noticing, especially when there was Zane to look at.

Okay, so what if Jaden and Chazz would call him cute and such. Syrus did not truly believed them, which had caused a few arguments between them that usually ended with the poor bluette in a puddle of Syrus-goo because the pair had _insisted _on showing him how beautiful he really was. But that was neither here nor there. And not worth mentioning to Zane, who would probably murder the two darker-haired teens once he saw them.

"He's so adorable!" A voice giggled; breaking Syrus' mental wanderings.

"Ooo! I could just eat him up!" Another replied.

"Eeep!" Syrus squeaked as he unconsciously drew closer to Zane.

Zane chuckled.

"Mou!" Syrus cried, "It's not funny!"

"Oh? And why not?" Zane asked.

"They wanna eat me!"

Zane stopped in his tracks as he looked at his brother, who was looking warily around him and holding onto his plushie as if it would protect him from the supposed ravenous females. Zane clamped a hand over his mouth as he attempted to suppress a deep, belly laugh. However, his attempts failed miserably as a deep, rich laugh spilled free from his lips. He could not believe that Syrus actually thought that they were serious! Eat him?! Oh yes, Zane knew exactly what the women had meant when they said that they wanted to 'eat him'.

Syrus looked at his laughing brother in shock first then proceeded to glare at the older teen; knowing that his brother was laughing at _his_ expense. Still clutching the Dark Magician Girl in one arm, Syrus placed his free hand on his hip and began tapping his foot. How dare Zane laugh at him! He was serious! He heard them! They wanted to eat him! Cannibals! How could anyone want to eat him?! He was small, and nothing but skin and bones!

Zane looked up again then doubled over again in a fit of laughter at the cute sight that Syrus made… So much like a disappointed four year old trying to be as authoritative as an adult.

"Za~ane!" Syrus whined, "It's not funny! I don't wanna be eaten!"

Zane laughed harder. Zane knew that he should be growling at the women for insinuating that they could 'eat' his baby brother, but the fact that Syrus had took the innuendo as literal, it was too comical and precious!

Annoyed Syrus stomped his foot as he began to walk away only to be stopped by his brother's hand on his shoulder. Zane immediately sobered up once he realized that Syrus had fully intended on walking away from him. Granted, the elder Truesdale sibling did not truly believe that the gossiping females around them had any real intention of 'eating' Syrus up; however, he would not doubt it if they did attempt to kidnap him. After all, his little brother was very cute… Too cute for his own good, in Zane's honest opinion.

"Wait, Syrus…" Zane chuckled, "I'm sorry… *snicker*… really, I didn't mean to laugh… I promise I won't let them eat you… *snicker*"

"I don't believe you." Syrus pouted as he looked away.

Zane then knelt before his brother, making him look into his eyes.

"Believe me, Syrus." Zane stated; finally regaining his stoic composure, "I won't let them eat you."

"Promise?" Syrus asked as he held out his pinky.

Zane smiled as he wrapped his own pinky around Syrus'.

"I promise." Zane promised.

"Besides…" Zane rose to his feet; giving Syrus a teasing smirk, "why should I let them eat you when I can eat you myself… RWRR!"

"Ack!" Syrus yelped as he ran from his snickering brother, who began chasing the petite bluette through the crowd until his long legs caught up with the fast angel.

In a swift swoop, Zane scooped his brother into his free arm. Syrus giggled as he felt his world spin around him. He was happy! It was just him and his brother; enjoying their time together, doing stuff that brothers did and having fun. It was just him and Zane, the brother he always wanted Zane to be: happy, laughing freely and being carefree of any sense of responsibility! Syrus felt as if his heart was going to burst with happiness when he suddenly felt his heart seize, and his whole being drenched in an oozing-chill. Syrus stilled in his brother's arms as he looked in a wild panic around him. The tiny teen felt the small hairs on his arms and neck raise as an empty sense of dread filled the pits of his stomach.

"Syrus?" Zane called as he sensed the immediate change in his brother.

"Syrus, what's wrong?"

Syrus' tiny form shivered at the sudden chill that had nothing to do with the warm evening air, but everything do to with a haunting premonition. Zane pulled his brother closer to him.

"Hey, Syrus…"

Syrus could not see it, but he knew… He could feel it… Feel it in the depths of his soul… Syrus pulled his plushie closer to him; hiding himself from the unseen eyes that were watching him… Watching him with rabid, ill-intent… Making him feel bare and… Dirty…

He let out a quiet whimper, which caused Zane to hold onto him even tighter. Zane noted his brother's panicked look, and noted how those silver orbs fluttered about; not staying on one thing for too long. It was as if he was searching… Searching for something.

"Syrus…" Zane whispered, "C'mon, baby, what's wrong?"

"C-can we go home..?" Syrus finally whimpered.

Zane looked around once more… Something was out there… Something dangerous… He did not know what the threat was, but whatever it was, it was directed toward his Syrus. He may not have the same sense of awareness as Syrus did; he may not be as sensitive to the unknown as his baby brother, but he knew his little brother well enough to know that there _was _something out there.

"Yeah sure… Let's head back." Zane answered as he placed his angel back on his feet and guided him through the crowd and home. With one last look over his shoulder, it was then that Zane had the ominous sense that they were being watched… Watched by unfriendly eyes…

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

"Had your fill yet?" A bored voice drawled at his companion, who was watching the petite bluette teen and his older brother.

"No." Replied a husky voice. "Never."

"I don't see what's so special about the brat." Commented the bored voice off-handedly as he looked with disdain around him. "And why must _we_ be here?"

"You don't have to be here, Brother." Sneered the other in anger. He glared at his older brother, who paid him little mind. How he hated the other male for ruining his fantasy as he watched the object of his desire disappear into the crowd. Now, the fantasy was ruined, and he had no release.

It was the same fantasy that filled him with great anticipation and longing. It was always the same fantasy; his mind was a jumbled mess. Nothing made sense to him. And the voices! Of how dreadful and painful were the nasty little voices. They would never cease their endless chatter. They had never left him alone until that day! That day at the hospital when he saw the little Blue Angel, his Blue Angel! The voices were quiet when they looked into those endless pools of mercury-silver. He knew right there and then that the voices can be stopped! All he needed was the Blue Angel! But first he must rescue his Blue Angel from the others! The others that dared to take his little Blue Angel away! His Blue Angel even asked him to rescue him! He saw it! He saw the look! The look at the hospital! Asking, begging to be rescued from the others that dared to taint his Blue Angel with their dirty, grubby hands! He'll rescue his little Blue Angel, and his Blue Angel would make the voices go away, and they would live happily ever after!

"Oh really?" His brother challenged as he began to walk away. A smirk graced his arrogant face. He knew what he had done. He had done it enough times before… Before his brother's latest obsession. He himself had no care or desire to join-in in his brother's sexual appetite. For him, it was all about control… His control over himself, over his brother, over his father's company and even his control over his father's love… Well, at least the illusion of control over his father's love… Because he knew who his father truly loved, and it was not him. Oh how, he hated that simple truth. The simply truth that the bastard child of some cop-whore was more loved by the former Princeton patriarch just because he loved the bitch more than his own wife! The lowlife mongrel did not even deserve to be acknowledged as a living being. _It_ was trash, _it _was nothing! But _it_ was more loved by their father than _he_, the firstborn! He hated _it_ so much that he retaliated against _it_, but by doing so, only made him hate _it_ even more. _It _made him not only lose his father's love, but also _it_ made him lose control over himself… The one thing he prided himself above all else.

"Yes!" His brother hissed; bringing him back to reality, "You could just let me be. Leave me alone with my beloved!"

An eyebrow arched. He knew that it would save them both a lot of trouble if he had allowed his deranged sibling the freedom to stalk his latest obsession, but if he had done that then he knew that the insane man would have tried to kidnap the little brat. And subsequently he would have gotten himself caught, which would lead the police to investigate their family affairs. Something that the elder brother wanted to avoid at all cost; despite the fact that he could probably buy the police's silence, if he was willing to part with his money…

"Your beloved?" He jeered, "Your beloved doesn't even know you exist… And if he did, he would hate you."

"Not true!" His brother cried, "He does! He does know me! He does! It's… It's just his _brother_." He spat out the word.

"His brother is keeping my beloved!" He hissed, "Keeping him for himself!"

Unaware of how close to the truth, his ranting was.

A dark grin played on the arrogant face. _Perfect_. He thought, _It had begun… His obsession for that brat has made him delusional._

"Well, if that's the case then why not get rid of his brother?" He suggested, believing his delusional brother would take the advice.

"No…" He shook his head, "No, he'll be gone… gone soon enough… in the morning, yes, yes, in the morning, bye-bye Zanie! Hehehehe…"

Another eyebrow arched. His brother's delusional obsession was beginning to mess with his mental state. He would have to play his brother in a certain way in order to keep proper control over him, lest he mess up and dragg the good Princeton name through the mud. He smiled; controlling his brother when he was in this state of delusional fantasy was the ultimate challenge! It gave him a thrill like no other; not even a good fuck got him this hard. He shivered in delight at the game at hand.

"But…" His brother whispered.

Turning to his younger brother, he waved the driver to carry on. He had no fear of any 'good Samaritans' from his employees… Or more precise, his servants. They were loyal to him, and if they were not… He was in control, in control of all of them. He was… their God. _Yes, I like that. I am God._ He smiled.

"I have been watching him…" His brother said in a moment of clarity, "He is often with that bastard Jaden Yuki… No, correction… They haven't seen each other since the day in the hospital. But he has been seen with _him_."

This caught his interest.

"Him?"

"Yes, he's been around my beloved…" Cold and hungry eyes peered into his older brother's orbs, "Can we kill him this time?"

He was thoughtful. Throughout most of their childhood, there had been times when their games had gone to the extreme, not that they minded, but each of those times, they were prevented from finishing their games, and the bane of his existence was allowed to live another day. And now from what his younger brother had stated, the bane of his existence and his brother's obsession were together. _If only _it_ can see what he'll do to its little friend, now that would be delightful…_ He smiled at his thought, at his own fantasy. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Oh yes, that would be delightful." He mumbled.

"What was that, Brother?"

"Oh nothing… Nothing important." He answered, "When do you plan on retrieving you beloved?"

"I don't know… Soon, definitely soon… Before _he _returns… Before Jaden Yuki comes back for him!"

He frowned.

"Since when did you fear that punk?" He demanded.

Insane eyes looked fearful at his brother's cold glare.

"Why, Jagger, I may be obsessive, delusional and even mad, but not even I would go against _him._"

Jagger frowned again. His brother used his given name. Slade rarely used his given name unless he was serious, and often when his brother was serious, he was also dead-on with his assessment of the situation.

"Slade," Jagger leaned forward, "what is it? What is it about Jaden Yuki that has you on edge?"

"He's not human."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Episode 16: **__**You look like Him**_

"Sorry, Old Man," Chazz apologized, "I'm not used to telling anyone where I'm at; let alone having them worry about me."

Chazz could hear a deep sigh on the other line.

"I suppose you're right." Haijime replied, "Considering things…" He trailed off, neither of them need to explain further, they both knew and understood, then he began again, "Just… try to remember to call when you stay out. You have someone who worries about you now."

Chazz smiled at the idea. A family member, _his_ Grandfather, cared about him. That was nice. Not even his wet-nurse, who took care of his basic needs, cared about him as his Grandfather did. It was really nice.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to stay out late." Chazz explained, "A friend suddenly got sick so…"

"I see, and how's your friend now?" Haijime kindly and politely asked. The retired detective had called the house the night before while visiting some old friends in another Prefecture but received no answer from his Grandson, and the elder had no other way of contacting his newly found grandchild. He could only have faith that the young man would call when he could.

"The Slacker's still kinda out of it, but at least, he responsive now." Chazz replied with a shrug despite the fact that the elder man would not see it.

"Ah so, you're anchored him. That's good." Haijime sounded relieved to hear that.

Chazz frowned at the statement. _Anchored? I didn't say anything about that! So how did he know? And more importantly, what does he mean by that?!_

"Well then, I best let you get back to your friend, and do try to keep the trouble to a minimum, please."

"Hunh? 'A minimum'?! Aren't you supposed to say 'stay out of trouble'?" Chazz heard a deep chuckle from his Grandfather and could picture the mischievous grin on his old, wrinkled face.

"Young man," Haijime began, "trouble is synonymous for teenage boys…"

"He~ey!" Chazz whined. That was not fair! He did not resemble that remark in the least bit! Just because he and a few of his friends, namely Jaden for being a Dueling Genius and Syrus for being too damn cute for his own good, have the world's greatest luck for attracting trouble, it did not mean that they actively looked for trouble. Nope, no-sir-rie, did they ever go looking for trouble. Trouble found them!

"Just keep it at a minimum." Another deep chuckle broke Chazz at his mental monologue, "I don't need a sudden heart attack just shortly of having you in my life. Alright? - Good, now keep your friend anchored. I'll see you soon. Take care, Chazz."

Then silence.

Chazz stared at the borrowed phone for a moment before placing it back on the cradle. There was that word again… anchored. Could his Grandfather know? It was a possibility, considering that the old man was once a detective of great renown, that he could suspect Jaden of being a Yukimura Cursed One, despite the fact that the old man had yet to see Jaden face-to-face. The former detective of Domino City was so known for his investigative abilities, which was rumored to border on being psychic, and had placed so many criminals behind bars that criminals, even today, cross themselves whenever they hear the old goat's name, as if warding themselves from some sort of evil. _He might suspect Jaden of being a Cursed One, but I doubt he knows about me… After all, a true Cursed One has amber eyes. Mine aren't._

"Is everything alright with Haijime-san?" Jade asked once she saw Chazz place the phone down.

"Yeah, he's good." Chazz answered, not even bothering on how the Lady of the _Jade Dragonfly_ knew his Grandfather. _It's probably for the best._

"That is good to hear. Men like him are a rarity these days." She said wistfully then winked at the teen, "Do grow up like him, Raven-san!"

She then disappeared into her office; leaving Chazz alone in the other room. The teen shook his head in disbelief as he walked back to where he left Jaden. He could not imagine nor believe the gall of the Madame in that she would actually openly and shamelessly flirt with him. It made him curious if the older woman just had a thing for younger men, seeing how she had no reservation in practically throwing herself onto Jaden, or if she had a thing for the Cursed Ones. Shaking his head again, Chazz then looked down onto the first floor of the _Jade Dragonfly_ and was truly amazed at what he saw. At night, Jade's place was the hottest nightclub in the city, but by day, the _Jade Dragonfly_ transformed into a chic café; drawing in cliental from everywhere. Shaking his head, Chazz continued on his way.

"Raven-san!"

Turning around, Chazz saw Misty, the young woman who took Syrus home, coming toward him with an anxious look. He waited for her to come closer before beginning his interrogation about his Chibi's well-fare and why she was anxious. He had asked her to let him know when his Chibi made it home safely. He silently hoped that her anxiety had nothing to do with the small and yet very important task. He did not doubt that she and Tony could not take his Tenshi home safely. He knew from Jade and Jaden, that despite their appearances, Misty and Tony were the Black World's most sought after Transporters. If something needed to be transported to someplace then they were the ones to be called upon. Now, how in the world such individuals came to be working at the _Jade Dragonfly_? Chazz did not know, and quite frankly, he had a suspicion that he _really_ did not want to know. So he trusted them to carry out his mission without a problem.

"Misty." Chazz greeted.

"Chibi-kun is safe!" She stated with a weak smile.

"Thanks." He replied then began to walk away. That was all he really needed to hear and all he cared about. His Chibi was home safe and sound.

"Uhm…" Chazz stopped as he looked at her from over his shoulder; unaware the unnerving effect his gaze had, "Uhm…"

"What?" Was his gruff response.

"C-could you tell me about the brothers' relationship?" Misty stuttered nervously.

"The brothers?" Chazz blinked as he tried to figure which 'brothers' Misty was referring to.

"Yes, Chibi-kun and his brother."

Chazz frowned at the question then shrugged. Although they were brothers by blood, in Chazz' honest opinion, they acted more like strangers and really had no form of relationship that could be even described as 'brotherly'.

"As far as I know, Zane doesn't pay much attention to Chibi. Of course, he doesn't like me hanging around Chibi, and he barely tolerates Jaden. Beyond that, I don't know much. Why?" Chazz asked then tensed at a horrible conclusion that danced violently in his mind, "He didn't hurt Chibi, did he?!"

"NO!" Misty quickly replied; knowing the deadly consequence of harming anything belonging to a Cursed One. "No! He didn't! It just…"

"WHAT!" Chazz growled as he stalked toward the young woman, who instinctively backed away. Chazz would not put it pass Zane in harming his Chibi. True, Zane may not physically harm his little angel, but there was other ways of harming people.

"Nothing." Came Tony's gruff voice as the large man came walking behind the retreating woman.

Metallic obsidian daggers glared at the other male, who wisely lowered his eyes to avoid direct confrontation with the teen. Tony knew that Chazz may not possess all the powers and abilities of a true Cursed One, but what little Chazz did possess was enough to put a big guy like himself in the hospital for a week!

"Misty's just over-reacting." Tony said in hopes that it kept the city streets clean from blood. Cursed Ones were known to be savagely brutal toward those that harmed what belonged to them.

"Explain." The growl deepened. It was not a request. It was a command.

"Well, how would you react to waking-up and finding your kid brother gone, during the middle of the night no less, and was brought back home by two complete strangers?" Tony asked, hoping to reach to the reasonable side of the raven-haired teen.

This was what made Chazz different from Jaden. Jaden did not think. He just reacted. If something of his was stolen then he sought it out and destroy without mercy whatever had stolen what was his. Chazz, on the other hand, still retained his human intelligence and would try to see the rationale behind someone's action. However, if Chazz was not happy with the reasoning then he too would go on a 'seek and destroy' mission, but what made the raven-haired teen even more dangerous than Jaden was that Chazz would still have enough of his human mind to make the 'game' last much longer than Jaden would. While Jaden was without a doubt the most powerful of the two, in Tony's opinion, Chazz was the most dangerous because the teen could combine the powers of the Curse with rational intelligence.

Chazz stopped as he thought about the man's question. The young teen took a deep breath as he slowly calmed the rage within. Despite what he knew of Zane's behavior toward Syrus, Chazz also knew exactly how Zane would react. Zane would have snatched Syrus from the strangers and probably made his away in the house… then of course, interrogate or belittle Syrus for his lack of 'concern' for other's feelings. Yeah, that was probably what Zane did, which would explain Misty's inquiry. Chazz may not like how Zane treated Syrus, but Chazz knew that Zane would do anything to keep his little brother safe. Even locking the petite teen up in a golden tower, if it was absolutely necessary.

Sighing, Chazz nodded his head in acceptance of Tony's explanation. Then he walked away. The teen male suddenly smirked as he sensed the pair relax and decided a little game with them was in order. Just to show them that there was a vast difference between himself and Zane when it came to protecting Chibi.

"Of course, _I_ would have killed anyone manhandling my Chibi!" Chazz stated cheerfully over his shoulder, which caused the woman to squeak in surprise and the male to watch him warily. They knew it was no idle joke nor threat.

Chazz just grinned as he continued on his way. He came into Jade's personal quarters, which he and Jaden had momentarily claimed as theirs. Chazz sighed in relief as he saw his companion tangled in the blood-red colored sheets, and his face buried in the pillow that Syrus had used the night before. Chazz strolled up to the bed. The subtle tension in Jaden's back told Chazz that the other teen knew he was in the room, but Jaden did not surface from the comforts of Syrus' scent, which covered the pillow. Annoyed at being ignored by his companion, Chazz grabbed a fist full of thick locks and pulled Jaden's face free from the teen's apparently new treasure.

"If you're done trying to smother yourself, I think its time you gave me some answers." Chazz stated. He was right. They both knew it, and oddly enough, Chazz could not find it in himself to gloat about it. To be honest, this was not a situation to gloat about.

"Oh, and by the way, Chibi made it home safe and sound."

"Good." Jaden answered.

Chazz released his hold, and Jaden's head flopped back into the pillow. Slowly the auburn haired teen sat up; still hugging the pillow closer to his face, and Chazz sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want to know?" Jaden's voice sounded weighed down. The usually exuberant teen's voice reflected the loneliness and wariness that he most likely experienced as a yakuza heir.

"Well, everything, but for starters, why haven't you seen Syrus since the hospital? And the twins… who were they? And… and… and how could you kill them so easily?" Chazz' voice dropped to whisper. There was so much more that he wanted to know, but right now, Chazz knew that the current problem should be addressed first. He was curious as to how it was possible that Jaden could kill three people and not flinch, but when it came to the ones like the Twins, the auburn haired teen went catatonic.

"You…" Jaden's voice was barely above a whisper, "You're not disgusted? You don't hate me?"

"Hate you?" Chazz repeated, "I don't think so… No, I don't hate you… I mean, come on, you're the heir of a yakuza clan, and from what I heard, one of the biggest, baddest clans out there! So it's safe to assume that killing would be a part of your life, and besides… They threaten Chibi!"

Jaden stilled then slowly narrowed his eyes on his Raven. The Cursed Child remembered his Raven and his Light being present with his fight against Cobra. The same fight where he announced and renounced his name as a Yukimua, but Jaden knew he never explained further. Syrus did not care who he was in the past just as long as he stayed the same Jaden that he loved. Jaden could and would live with that. Chazz never brought the subject up. Of course, there was never an opportunity for him and his Raven to talk. So then how did his Raven know?

"How." Jaden commanded; the subtle hint of his former life lacing his tone, but it went unnoticed by Chazz.

"Duh!" Chazz exclaimed, "You forget who my Grandfather is?"

Jaden shrugged. "Don't know. I asked Riku-kaasan to find any other relatives for you. I never asked about what she found."

"Wait! You mean to tell me you had her find any relatives… _Any_ but never asked about them? Why?"

"Not mine. Don't care. Only you and Syrus and Riku-kaasan are mine."

"Eh… okay then… Well, to answer your question, my Grandfather is or was… he's retired now… this super cool detective. I wanna be like him… eh… Jaden? What's wrong?" Chazz asked as he placed his hand on Jaden's knee.

He had never seen Jaden's eyes so focused… well, so focused internally, as if he was remembering something from long ago. Chazz remembered his Grandfather had the same look when he spoke of the Yukimura Cursed Ones. The teen suspected that his Grandfather had met one, but he never had the courage to ask. He got the feeling that it was one of his Grandfather's cherished memories, and he did not wish to intrude on such a cherished memory.

Then Jaden titled his head to the side and looked at his Raven. His Raven did not say who his Grandfather was, but when he mentioned that his Grandfather was a detective, Jaden felt a tugging at the back of his mind. It was a recollection… Not his own but another's… The Other… The Before… The Before had met a Raven too but not his Raven… An older Raven… Jaden could see the Before Raven and his Raven. He could see the Before Raven in his Raven.

Both had raven hair and sharp, dark eyes like the night; however, even their night eyes differed from one another. The Before Raven's eyes were like the darken twilight of winter while his Raven was a moonless winter night. The Before Raven was darker in skin than his Raven. The Before Raven was strong and had outward appearance of a tough guy, but the Before knew better, which was why the Before ensured that none in the Black World harmed the Before Raven. The Before saw a gentleness in the Before Raven, it was a gruff gentleness while his Raven had a subtle tenderness that his Raven did not show, save to their Light and only their Light.

Jaden stretched his hand out, and lightly caressed his Raven's face. He knew that the Before never had the chance to touch the Before Raven, which made him wonder. Did the Before Raven felt this soft? Did the Before Raven felt this inviting? Jaden felt the straight ridge of his Raven's nose with his sensitive pads and wondered if the Before Raven had a straight nose or a curved nose. Sensitive fingertips then gently caressed the slightly chapped lips of his Raven.

"Jaden?" His Raven whispered; gentle puffs of hot, moist breaths teased his fingers.

Amber bore into obsidian.

Jaden leaned forward; never wavering his gaze from his Raven.

"Jaden?" His Raven whispered again and shivered as their noses touched and their breaths mingled.

Chazz was confused. He knew that he loved Syrus and was beginning to care for Jaden. He could feel his heart race at Jaden's closeness. Before he hated Jaden's lack of regard to personal space, but now he understood it. The need to be close to someone, to feel their warmth, to feel their breath, to be emerged in the other's presence was just so overwhelming that it can not be ignored, especially for someone Cursed. Chazz could feel his blood warming his face and his Curse humming… _We're suppose to be talking!_ Chazz reminded himself.

"Jaden?" Chazz whispered a third time and yet again Jaden did not answer. A soft growl of annoyance rolled in the back of the teen's throat.

"Sla--mhfp!" Chazz' eyes widen was Jaden's mouth covered his own.

Chazz felt the hot, moist appendage that was Jaden's tongue explore and caress his inner cavern. The invading muscle rubbed across his canines and stroked his own tongue; causing the raven haired teen to moan and purr. Chazz leaned in closer and tentatively scraped the exploring appendage with his teeth. This caused Jaden to moan and purr in turn.

Slowly… reluctantly they parted for their lungs had begun screaming for air.

"You look like him…"

"Hunh?" Chazz blinked.

"But you are better… you are mine."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Episode 17: **__**XYZ Canon**_

_**Attention due to the graphic nature of the following section, reader's discretion is advised.**_

_**-Azteka**_

Chazz jumped off the bed and took a couple steps back as he collected his thoughts. He stared at the oddly calm auburn haired teen. He was… He was… He did not know… He was stunned, annoyed, angry, jealous but most of all confused. He was stunned that the Slacker would make such a random statement after such a mind-blowing kiss! He was annoyed that the Slacker had made such a statement. He was angry that the Slacker had made him jealous over said stupid statement! And he _was_ jealous that the Slacker would be thinking of anyone other than himself or Chibi, and most of all his was confused. He was confused about his emotions… His feelings for Syrus were long in the making, and therefore he knew them. He had analyzed them and understood where his emotions for Syrus had come from and why, but his feelings for Jaden were still new to him and still very confusing. He had yet the chance to really analyze them and understand them. His feelings for Jaden always left him wanting more and yet also left him very confused; thus, Chazz did the only thing that made sense to him when he was confused.

"Dammit! Slacker!"

He yelled.

Jaden cocked his head to the side then shrugged; hardly bothered that his Raven was now yelling at him.

"Don't you shrug at me with that tone, you Slyfer Slag!"

Auburn brows rose high. It had been a while since Chazz had called him that, which meant his Raven was _really_ confused about something. _But what?_ Jaden wondered. "Don't look at me like that either! It's _**your **_fault!" Chazz screamed as he glared at his companion.

Amber eyes blinked owlishly. Now, it was his turn to be confused. What had he done? He wondered, but could not find an answer. As far as Jaden was concerned, he had done nothing wrong. He even stated his preferred want in his Raven over the Before Raven! That was a good thing! Especially since his Light had stated on a few occasion that Jaden should state more often his preferences and he had. _Sy will be happy!_ Jaden cheerfully thought.

"Yeah! Your fault! You made me feel confused! I'm not the confused one! You are! You're the clueless wonder! Chibi's the cute, adorable angel, and I'm… I'm not supposed to be confused! You!" Chazz pointed an accusatory finger at the blinking teen.

"It's _your_ fault that I'm confused!"

Chazz puffed through clenched teeth as he glared at the unmoving force of Nature. The said force of Nature just sat there, blinking owlishly at his Raven's antics then slowly a smile broke across his face. Chazz was stunned. He recognized that smile… that goofy, carefree, innocent smile that made Jaden… Well, Jaden. It was a smile that showed despite his blood-stained hands, Jaden was still innocent. Slowly Chazz could feel the tension and fear in his muscles evaporate into nothingness and himself fighting the urge to return Jaden's stupid, idiotic and innocent smile with one of his own.

_My god, I missed that stupid smile of his!_

"Yep! I like you better!" Jaden chirped happily.

"Hunh?!"

"The Before Raven.. But you're better."

Chazz froze. _The Before Raven… there was another? But I thought…_

"There's another?" Chazz was shaky. He did not know why, but the idea that there was another like him hurt him. He did not know why, but he liked the idea of being the only one like Jaden. He did not even count the Twins or Cobra as being like Jaden. Chazz could sense that there was something very wrong with them, but he could not identify what… Aside from them being mentally insane. He liked the idea that he was the only one and therefore special to Jaden. However, now there was probably another. If not more…

"Nope. Just you. You're mine. Not the Before's. Mine." Jaden replied; worried by the sudden pain in his Raven's eyes.

"The… The Before?" Chazz asked in a dubious tone. He trusted Jaden and knew that the auburn haired teen was telling the truth. For as long as he had known the Dueling Champion, Chazz had _**never**_ seen Jaden lie! Jaden was incapable of lying! The other teen only spoke the truth… Well, the truth as the simple yet complicated teen understood it.

Chazz slowly returned to the bed while Jaden nodded his head.

"Not the Before's. Mine." Jaden restated with conviction; pleased that his Raven was returning to him.

"Not the Before's… yours…" Chazz mumbled as he tried to understand the meaning behind Jaden's words. For a simplistic person, Jaden did have the tendency to be complicated.

Now normally, Chazz would have protested against belonging to anyone, but the Curse hummed through his being… A reminder that yes, Chazz belonged to Jaden. _Okay, so I belong with the damn Slacker… Doesn't mean I'm going to roll over and submit!_ Chazz thought; regaining his old confidence. _Alright if I'm his… Now… Then…_

"Who's the Before?" Chazz asked; beginning to suspect that Jaden was speaking of a Cursed One before himself.

Jaden shrugged.

"The Before is the Before." Jaden simply stated; not really caring.

Chazz looked thoughtful. _The Slacker only thinks in the here and the now so… That would mean…_ Eyes grew wide in realization that his guess was correct.

"The Before was the one before you?! A Cursed One?!" Chazz' voice was breathy.

Jaden nodded; no longer suspicious of how his Raven knew things. The Before Raven was smart and very wise. His Raven was also smart and… Well, his Raven was also smart.

"Then that Cursed One was probably your mother or your father?" Chazz mumbled more to himself than to Jaden as he tried to understand Jaden's meaning.

Jaden frowned.

"No, Riku-kaasan is my 'kaasan."

"Oh… Right. Sorry, I forgot… then he's your father?" Chazz questioned. A strange sense of child-like wonder laced his voice at the thought that he might learn a bit more of the other Cursed One.

"No, the Before is the Before."

"Then who's your father?" Chazz asked.

Jaden looked at his companion curiously.

"Father?"

"Yeah… Riku is your mother because she gave birth to you, and your father… eh…" Chazz felt a bit warm at having to explain the dynamics of parents and offspring, "Your father is the one who got Riku pregnant."

Jaden looked away for a moment then looked back at his Raven.

"Dr. Judi Hayate-Yukimura was my father."

"Judi?!" Chazz questioned, "But that's a woman's name!"

"Hai!"

"But…" Chazz uttered, "But… But two women can't make a baby!"

"Why not?" Jaden genuinely asked, "Dr. Yukimura created me and placed me into Riku-kaasan."

"What?!" Chazz whispered, "Created? Placed?… You mean as in invetro-fertilization?!"

"Is that a new card?" Jaden innocently asked.

"What?! No!" Chazz stuttered, "That's not a new card! It's a way people can get pregnant and have babies!"

Jaden's eyes grew large then blinked.

"There's more than one way to have babies?!"

"Yes! Argh! Nevermind!" Chazz snapped then flopped down on his back. Now, he remembered why he never asked or interrogated Jaden about anything. It was like pulling teeth from a duck! And what made the situation worse was that Chazz knew that Jaden was not doing it on purpose. Chazz knew that Jaden only thought of things in the here and now. To Jaden, yesterday and tomorrow do not exist; therefore, they were of no consequence to the auburn haired teen. Chazz suddenly felt the bed shift as Jaden moved to straddle him; still clutching onto Syrus' pillow to his chest.

Chazz could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears become warm as he finally realized the position he and Jaden were in. Jaden being Jaden did not even realize the implication of him straddling Chazz' hips. Naturally Jaden being Jaden just sat there completely comfortable while poor Chazz concentrated all his willpower in **not** moving! The raven-haired teen was not going to deny that it felt _good_ having the other teen there. Nor was he not going to deny that it felt right or that Jaden molded perfectly against him. Nope, he was not going to deny it… Not in the least bit! In fact, he was not really thinking at all. But a stray little thought danced across his mind as he laid there, not thinking at all. Nope, not thinking at all at how great it felt but also realizing that something was missing from the picture. Not thinking at all that the only thing that would make this perfect was if Chibi was there… With them… Beneath them… _Okay! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Having serious conversatio-- Okay, maybe not but bad time to have bad thoughts!_

"Hey Chazz, why can't two women have babies?"

Chazz thanked whatever deities existed for Jaden's one-track mind, whenever the other teen did take the time to think of anything other than dueling and Syrus.

"'Cause you need an X-chromosome and a Y-chromosome to make a baby, stupid." Chazz absently answered as he tempered his hormones with mental images of Crowler in a speed-o.

"You mean like XYZ Canon?" Jaden asked.

"Hunh?!" The mental torment disrupted by the odd comparison.

"Like XYZ Canon… You're X. I'm Y, and Sy's Z!" Jaden smiled happily at figuring out their own dynamics.

Chazz did not know if he wanted to groan, cry or laugh at Jaden's simplicity and naivety. It amazed Chazz each time; knowing that his friend on top of him was once the ultimate and deadliest assassin known in the Black World of criminals and yet he still had the mentality of a three year old! _Whatever…_ Chazz thought_, time to change the subject._ Subconsciously Chazz placed his hands on Jaden's hips.

Jaden just curiously looked at the pale hands on his hips. He found it queer that he was not bothered by them being on an intimate part of his body. He did not react violently as he had done a numerous times in the past when an inferior attempted to mate with him. Instead of ripping the other teen's throat out with his bare hands as he had done a numerous times with a few of his targets, Jaden found himself relaxing against the touch. He did not think too much about it as it was his way and simply accepted. He liked it. It felt nice to have that warm touch there and be welcomed. It made him feel special, wanted, loved and even safe. Suddenly the auburn haired teen tensed as his world flipped upside down. Up was now down.

Jaden looked up and glared at his Raven for being on top. Chazz had just flipped them around, and now he rested between Jaden's legs and fighting a neon blush that was threatening to consume not only his face but also his entire body! The raven-haired teen had not meant for them to be so intertwined in a compromising position. Honestly! It was not his intention! Chazz just wanted to sit up and face Jaden directly; however, it would seem that the gods were conspiring against the poor teen. Chazz found himself looking nervously at his companion and felt his eyes grow wide in surprise. Jaden was not happy… How did Chazz know? Simple… Jaden's expression was a void… Nothing existed in Jaden's usually readable face, and his markers were visible…

"Eh..? Slacker? You okay?" Chazz stuttered at the unusually quiet duelist. Quiet and Jaden did not mix well, and usually meant trouble for someone. And that someone this time was Chazz himself!

"Ahck!" Squawked the raven-haired teen as he felt Jaden's legs wrap themselves around his waist and the auburn haired male flipped them around as Chazz had done earlier; bringing back order. Chazz laid there, stunned at the sudden and very bold move that Jaden made; however, he was quickly brought back to reality when his field of vision was consumed by amber, and he felt and heard the deep vibrations of the other teen's growl. Chazz just stared at his rival. A part of him was stunned while another part of him was… rebellious! Oh like hell, was he going to be taking this laying down! Figuratively speaking…

Obsidian orbs narrowed on his Companion. He was Chazz Princeton! He was not going to submit! Not without a fight! He growled as he bared his teeth at the Other. Hands placed firmly on the Other's strong chest as the Young attempted to push the Other off. The Other held onto the Young's pale wrists and placed them above the Young's head. The Young struggled against the iron grip. The Other held firm. The Young bucked its hips and bared its fangs. The Other's head lulled back as a wave of pleasure and heat rushed through its body. The Young stilled; confused by the Other's reaction and confused by the strange warmth pooling in the pit of its stomach and coursing like wildfire through its veins. The Other's head lulled forward again; its amber orbs at half-mast. The Young quietly mewled at the building pressure of warmth coursing through its lithe form; a build-up of anticipation, the same anticipation that the Young felt during the Hunt and during the song of Faceless Moon; a build-up with no release and threatening to take the Young into painful oblivion. The Young desperately mewled again! The Other purred and leaned forward, applying more pressure against two weeping bulges. The Young growled then whimpered in confusion as the Young twitched slightly against the uncomfortable bulge against its organ. Its toes curled at the sensation of warmth spreading from the pit of its stomach to every single nerve ending in its body; bringing the Young to a new level of life that the Young did not know existed. The Other nipped a warning on the Young's nose then nuzzled the Young's jaw line. The Young shifted then moaned; the pressure grew. The Other purred as another wave of pleasure and heat coursed through…

Fingers ghost over heated flesh, teasing silver markers, making the Young's back arch as shivers of chilled pleasure tingled down its spine. The Young mewled again. The Other's hand slid down the Young's pale arm, coasting over the soft fabric of the Young's cover then was rewarded with a sharp gasp as skilled fingertips found the exposed flesh of the hollow of the Young's hips. The Young arched its hips to feel more of the Other's heated touch. The Other glided its hand beneath the Young's cover; feeling the warmth of the glowing silver markers mixed with the cool mortal flesh. The Young whimpered at its torture. The Young wanted more! More of the sweet pressure of warmth and passion! The sensations were filling its entire being, and it was… beyond description!

The Other placed little nibs along the Young's exposed neck. The Young mewled. The Other smiled; liking the sweet, salty taste of the Young's flesh. The Young gasped as its back arched again and the pressure becoming greater! The Other nipped deeper in pleasure as another wave coursed through, and its fingers found a tender prize. The Other raked its sharp nails over the sensitive and perk nipple of the Young; causing the Young to arch again and mewl louder. The Other raked its hand through silky locks of raven hair; forcing the Young's attention back to its face. Sharp nails raked over sensitive flesh; causing the Young to gasp and moan once again. The Young's gasp was muffled by the Other's mouth. The Young's arms wrapped around the Other's torso; clawing at the Other's cover… attempting to reach at the Other's flesh.

The Other's head tossed back as the Young's hands found the Other's exposed flesh. The Young nipped and licked the Other's throat; eliciting happy moans from the Other. Quickly and without thought, the Other's and the Young's covers were tossed aside; exposing their cursed covered torso to the cool air and to their hunger. The Other latched onto a bright pink nipple with hunger. The Young arched, moaned and purred as it raked its hand through thick auburn locks. The Young's eyes rolled back in pure bliss. The pressure was gaining momentum; consuming each and every senses and fiber of its being. The Other gazed up then purred; causing the Young to whimper as pleasure bordered on pain. The Young then yelped as pleasure became pain as the Other bit the sensitive appendage. The pressure decreased for a moment then exploded as the other nipple was assaulted. The sensation of build-ups and let downs bombarded the Young's senses; unaware of the Other's true intent.

The Young's body hummed with pressure; begging for release. The Young mewled again. The Other smiled at its Young. The silver and white form contrasted nicely against the red covers. The Young's eyes were glazed with lust and hunger. The Other leaned down; showering the exposed flesh with nips and licks. The Young purred at the gentle showering of affection it was receiving from its Other. Suddenly the Young's eyes bulged then immediately rolled back as it felt a hot, moist cavern engulfed itself. While deep within the cavern, the Young itself was massaged by the Other's tongue. The Young unconsciously buried its hand into the Other's auburn locks as it attempted to arch its hips, but the Other held it firmly down. The Other rose up and down on the Young itself. The Young moaned deeply as the pressure began to grow and grow. The Young's mewls mingled with whimpers and groans as it attempted to gain more and faster release, but the Other would not allow it! The Other was the Master! But the pressure was too much! The Young tired again to buck, but the Other's strength remain.

"…ease…" The Young whimpered.

"P…please…" Chazz panted as pleasure throbbed through his lithe frame; threatening to shut him down into oblivion. "P…please!" Chazz cried as his back arched.

The Other purred and grazed its prize with its teeth; enjoying the begging mewls its stubborn Young produced.

"AHHH!" Chazz screamed…

Gold and silver auras engulfed the room; blinding the curious and the foolish with its intensity and brilliance.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Episode 18: **__**Busted!!**_

"Watanabe-san!" Jade exclaimed in surprise. Takeshi Jade had just left Raven in her study and gone into her private office to catch up on paperwork when she was startled by the sight that greeted her. The older woman was surprised to see the young redhead female sitting in the single loveseat as if it was _her_ office and not Jade's.

The young redhead woman kindly smiled at the older woman, who immediately remember proper etiquette and began making coffee for the both of them.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Jade stated; not at all too concern about her tone sounding a bit condescending. The black haired proprietor knew that if the former Yukimura assassin was truly offended then Jade would never repeat the offence again. Assassins, from Jade's personal experience, never took to offenses very well, and often times one too many good people had perished for even the slightest offense.

"I came to check up on Jaden-sama." Riku explained as she accepted the freshly poured cup of coffee from Jade.

"Ah!" Jade replied understandingly as she lounged into her seat across from the mysterious woman. She took a casual sip of her coffee; all the while observing the other woman. Jade had nothing personal against Riku herself, but the older woman could not help but be tense around her. After all the younger woman was the one who bore Jaden-sama into the world, and from what her network had told her, Riku was once a 'personal assistant' to the Lady Yukimura. In other words, this woman before Jade was once a bodyguard and an assassin herself! It made the dark haired female wonder what type of person Riku was. Jade had meet many of bodyguards and assassins in her line of work, but none of them compared to Riku. Riku never gave anything of herself; it was as if she never really was there. In fact, Jade would never have known that the redhead had given birth to Jaden-sama if it were not for Jaden-sama himself.

It may be true that Jade and her people have served other Cursed Ones, but their true loyalties lay with Jaden-sama. Each and everyone of her people, including herself, owed their lives to Jaden-sama as it was _he_, who had saved them at one time or another from death, danger and even a fate worse than death itself. So when Jaden-sama arrived at the nightclub weeks ago, it was only natural that they gave him sanctuary, and when Jaden-sama arrived again last night on the verge of collapse and a mental shut down, it was also only natural that they took him and Raven-san in. However, in their panic to take care of the blood-covered pair, Jade and her people were unaware of the two factions closing in on the teens. The two most powerful clans in the Black World were attempting to retrieve the 'lost' Cursed One; the Yukimura Clan, naturally, and their rival, the Sanada Clan, who were reported to possess strange and mystical powers.

Jade had lost one of her people when three Retrievers from the Yukimura Clan attacked. Unfortunately, for the three Yukimura Retrievers, Jaden-sama had slipped into a state of pure survival and instincts. Jade and her people immediately backed away; allowing Jaden-sama the room and freedom to fight. Raven-san assisted in the fight when two members of the Sanada Clan interceded; however, despite the seriousness of the situation, the young Cursed One did not kill his two attackers. Instead, the same redheaded woman in front of Jade gunned down Raven-san's aggressors. The fight ended with the Retrievers dead, and Jaden-sama slipping further into his own personal punishment, but before completely shutting down, Jaden-sama had called Riku 'mother' then collapsed into her awaiting arms.

"How is Jaden-sama?" Riku asked finally.

"He's much better now." Jade replied.

"I take it that Chazz-san went and got Syrus-chan, then?"

"Syrus?" Jade tested the name, "Such an innocent name for an innocent boy… but to answer your question, yes, Raven-san did bring Chibi-kun."

"That's good to hear." Riku sighed in relief. The young woman was worried that Jaden-sama had slipped too far into his mind that not even Syrus-chan could bring him out of it. This was not Jaden-sama's first kill nor would it be the last. It was his curse in life as both a Cursed One and the Heir to the Yukimura Clan. However, despite having been showered in a rain of blood ever since his childhood, there have never been a kill that effected Jaden so much than to kill another Cursed One; regardless whether or not they have succumb to the madness.

For a Cursed One to kill one of its own there was an aftermath effect that could not be explained. It was as if to kill another Cursed One was akin to killing oneself. Riku had read reports of the last Cursed One, Yukimura Hiroko, who killed one of the Others, went into a catatonic state, which she eventually died from starvation. Naturally, there were ways to keep a catatonic person alive; however, the Clan did not care for that. The Clan took what they needed from her and left her to rot in some unknown little hospital, where she passed away as an unknown and as an unwanted. The Clan did not see the Cursed Ones as living beings but nothing more than tools to be used and discarded when 'broken'. Thus, Riku's fear for… Her child. She feared that he had gone catatonic with no way of re-awakening, but fortunately, that did not happen.

Much like how Jaden refused to bend to the whims of the Clan and escaped to his new life as Yuki Jaden.

"I suppose all the 'clean up' has been taken care of?" Jade's voice broke Riku's musings.

Riku arched an eyebrow; trying to understand the other woman's curiosity.

"The less you know the better." Riku honestly replied, "However, I do recommend that you plan for more uninvited guests in your establishment. Those three from the Clan and the two Sanadas will not be the last of them."

"So there will be more." Jade indifferently stated rather than asked. She knew that there will be some ramification that her little _Dragonfly_ will face, but nothing that she was too worried about. The other Clans within the Black World would not want to lose its golden goose to a mere quarrel between the Yukimura Clan and the Sanada Clan.

"Unfortunately."

"Then Jaden-sama and Raven-san will leave."

"Knowing Chazz-san, yes." Riku said, "Jaden-sama would probably stay and fight; however, Chazz-san will convince him that it would be more prudent and effective to draw the enemy aware from here. Thus, making it far more beneficial to them in choosing the next battleground."

Jade smiled then frowned at something she suddenly remembered and have long bothered her. It was something that she had noticed about the other Cursed Ones, and it was just not her, but all of her people have noticed it as well. It was one of those incidents, where something looked too normal to be actually 'normal'.

"Watanabe-san," Jade addressed the other woman, who looked at her curiously. It was obvious to Riku that the older woman was uncomfortable around her. It was that way with most people when they discovered that Riku was a killer and a murderer. Riku had only planned on drinking the cup of coffee and leave since now she knew that Jaden-sama was safe and was recovering.

"Yes?" She responded; hearing an undertone of hesitant curiosity in the other woman's voice.

"You seem fairly knowledgeable about the Cursed One." Jade stated.

"I know a little about them. Why do you ask?"

"There's something about the other Cursed Ones that I've noticed…"

"So you've noticed it as well." Riku interrupted; immediately knowing what Jade was referring to.

"Yes… Why do the others bare such a striking resemblance to Jaden-sama? More so than normal familial relations."

"That I do not know." Riku lied. She knew why the family resemblance ran deeper than, as Jade put it, normal familial relations. It was what made the other Cursed Ones 'the Others', and Jaden a True Cursed One. Even though Jaden was not conceived in the usual way, he was the one, who received the genetic make-up that made a Cursed One a Cursed One. The Others did not…

_That could explain the Aftermath effect… perhaps a subconscious connection… No, that cannot be right because then it would work both ways and not just one._

"Perhaps I should ask Jaden-sama." Jade mumbled. This caused Riku to suddenly laugh. Jade looked at the mysterious woman oddly.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked indigently.

"If you think you can get an answer out of Jaden-sama then you do not know him as well as you claimed to." Riku answered.

"What does that suppose to mean!?" Jade demanded hotly.

"Jaden-sama may be a dueling genius and a master of combat," Riku said with a motherly smile, "but ask him anything that is beyond the here and now and beyond what is his, he cannot answer you."

"Are you saying he's narcissistic?!" Jade exclaimed in disbelief.

"No." Riku shook her head, "Jaden-sama lives in the here and the now. That is the way of a true Cursed One. Anything beyond that, he doesn't understands nor cares about."

"And what if it is a threat to Raven-san or Chibi-kun?"

"Then he destroys it. Plain and simple." Riku stated without hesitation, "Jaden-sama is simple and yet his simplicity is very complex. Much like a feline, I have noticed."

"It sounds more like he thinks like an animal than a human." Jade commented, which caused Riku to dangerously smirk; revealing her true colors.

"More like a predator." Riku corrected. She then placed her cup down and stood up, "Thank you for the coffee. I must --"

"_**AHH!**_"

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

"What's going on?" Jade shouted over the panic screams of her people. The majority was her girls. Each screaming about blindness and sporting burns to various degrees as they scrambled over each other blindly in the hallway.

Riku looked stunned at the group of women and a few men in the corridor that lead to the private quarters of the girls and Jade. While the majority of the women were staggering about in blindness and sporting burns equivalent to sunburns, the men were just blinded. Not wanting to deal with the hysterical women, Riku approached one of the men, who had enough sense to sit down to avoid further injuring himself.

"Sir, what happened?" She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She knelt down before him and investigated his injuries. She found no burn marks, but his pupils were dilated to the point that no color existed.

"Dunno… Came to see what the girls were gawking at when suddenly BOOM this bright light hit us." He answered as he attempted to blink his blindness away.

"Bright light?!" Riku hissed in shock.

"Yeah… Gold an' silver…"

"Oh dear…" Riku whispered. _A bright gold light could only mean on thing… Jaden!_

"Sir. Do you remember where the light came from?" Riku hurriedly asked.

The man's face scrunched up and his eyes were blinking furiously.

"This is the girl's private corridors so it could come from any of them."

"Is Jaden-sama here?"

"Yeah, in Jade's room… down the hall… last room on the right… You think --"

"Thank you!" Riku interrupted then hurried down the hall.

"Hey!" Riku heard Jade call after her, but she did not care. She was worried about Jaden-sama. She knew the golden light was Jaden-sama and suspected Chazz being the other light source, which meant that Chazz was slowly coming into the Curse. True, she had seen the markers on the raven-haired boy but often times the markers mean nothing. After all, the Others have the markers as well; however, it was the Light that was the true indicator of the Curse living inside.

A Cursed One can emit an aura of visible golden light around themselves. However, often the visible light appeared when the Cursed One was in a high state of emotional arousal - profound sadness, extreme fear and/or sexually aroused. None of the scientists who examined the aura could explain its purpose. They theorized that perhaps the Light was used to blind their opponents, but beyond that, they did not know. Riku believed the blinding effect of the Light was an afterthought to the aura's true purpose. Riku had seen Jaden-sama use his aura on a few occasions during his stay at the Duel Academy Island.

The first time was when Syrus was in danger. The aura seemed to have transcended Jaden-sama's 'normal' abilities to that of almost god-like qualities. Another time was when he was extremely mournful… About what she did not know, perhaps something he remembered he had done as a Yukimura. The aura then protected him from the elements since he was out during the winter with barely any clothes on, and the final time was during Jaden-sama's battle against Cobra. The aura not only transcended Jaden-sama's abilities but also protected Chazz and Syrus from harm. Each of those incidents made Riku believe that the aura was the physical manifestations of Jaden-sama's emotions, wishes and desires. If that were the case then why did Jaden-sama's aura became visible? And if the other light was Chazz' then why was his aura also visible?

Riku rushed down the hallway and quickly came to the last room, which the male directed. Horrible thoughts of maybe the Clan had finally succeeded in capturing Jaden or perhaps have captured Chazz instead spurred her even faster down the long corridor. She immediately found the last door on the right. The door was a typical Japanese door, which meant it opened outward rather than inward. Cautiously venturing around the door, Riku kept a hand on her concealed weapon as she peered into the room. Automatically she scanned the room for danger but found none… However, what she _did_ find made her eyes grow wide and blood rushing to her cheeks. Riku instantly turned around and focused all her attentions on the wallpaper in front of her.

She could feel hard, predatory eyes on her back; causing her to tense at the possible thought of being attack. While her body reacted to the cold, calculating glare baring down on her, Riku's mind was replaying the image that she had unwittingly stumbled upon. It was an image that made any woman hot.

Lying in the middle of the bed, amidst a sea of blood-red sheets were Chazz and Jaden, both in a state of half undress. Chazz was lying beneath Jaden. His pale flesh contrasted sharply against the red clothed sheets; even the teen's silver markers glowed in sharp contrast to his white complexion. His raven locks plastered to his face due to the sweat that glisten on his flesh. The boy's expression was a mix of exhaustion, and there was no denying the blissful contentment that Chazz also bore on his face. Chazz illuminated an aura of satisfaction while Jaden just exuded an aura of dominance.

Jaden was nestled contently between Chazz' legs; his tongue licking the remnants of Chazz' release. The auburn haired teen's eyes and markers glowed against the semi-dark room as did his flesh. Giving off an eerie image of a golden demon; hovering over his victim in a sea of blood-red. Jaden was casually posed over his relaxed companion. Although he was cleaning his Raven, Jaden's glowing amber hued orbs were glaring at the intruding figure, who stood beyond the room's doorway. He did not care if the figure was there or not, watching or not, but if the figure came closer then there was going to be a problem.

"Nngh…" The figure below him groaned.

Jaden looked back at his Raven, who regained his composure.

"Slacker…" Chazz whispered in a breathy tone; causing Jaden to tilt his head to the side, "That… that was…"

"What's going on here?!"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Episode 19: **__**The Coming of the Hunter's Moon**_

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" Boomed a voice, "**GET BACK HERE! SLACKER! SLYFER-SLAG! ASSHOLE!**"

CRASH!

THUNK!

THWAM!

BOOM!

"**JAY-DEN**!" Roared Chazz' voice as he continued to chase down the laughing auburn haired teen throughout the premise of the _Jade Dragonfly_, and all the while throwing anything and everything that he could get his hands-on at the said laughing duelist.

Chazz was pissed…horrified…mortified…and ready to kill the giggling clueless wonder, who had the gall to _dodge all_ the frickin' flying missiles that Chazz was launching at him! Chazz had just regained his composure when Madame Jade demanded an explanation of what happened to her girls. The raven-haired teen was mortified at having been caught that he quickly covered himself up in attempts to save a bit of his dignity. All the while Chazz ignored Jaden's mewls of protest. Jaden then casually and without any embarrassing hesitation told the dear Madame what had happened…every single bit of intimate detail! Every single bit of frickin', uncensored detail! Chazz suddenly had felt himself become unbelievably warm with embarrassment. Even Jade sported an embarrassing blush at the detailed account. She then asked why were her girls blind. The question elicited an indifferent shrug from Jaden as he answered, plainly and simply, "They watched."

Chazz was pissed. They had an audience! Jaden knew it and did nothing! Perverts! Chazz instantly threw a punch, which Jaden expertly dodged. Jaden just looked curiously at the furious raven-haired teen… Curiously! As if it was no big deal that a bunch of perverted females were watching an intimate… Their intimate moment! Nope, not a big frickin' damn deal at all!

"Jaden…" Chazz had called. "**RUN!**" Then the teen began his chase, which brings us to the dynamic duo's current situation…

CRASH!

THUNK!

THWHAM!

BOOM!

"**DIE!**"

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

"Now that you two have calmed down." Riku commented at the duo before her. It had taken Chazz several hours of chasing and attempting to murder the relaxed auburn-haired teen before actually calming down enough to _not_ attempt another row when said auburn-haired teen was present… Of course, in the same process of calming down, the chase had caused quite a bit of destruction to half of Jade's property.

So furious at the damage done to her property and her girls, Jade had kicked the pair out and demanding not to see them ever again… Okay, threat was really for only several days, which the pair knew, but they all also knew that the Cursed duo would not be returning again. Riku then immediately took the boys to a nearby café; knowing that she would be needed to mediate between the two boys in a discussion that they could not avoid. Chazz sat in the farthest possible seat from Jaden, who was confused at his companion's sudden change in behavior.

"Now that you two have calmed down, I believe its time we have a talk." Riku stated then arched an eyebrow when she noted Jaden-sama perked up as he looked at Chazz, who was blushing a lovely shade of wildfire.

"Talking, you idiot! Not you trying to get into my frickin' pants! Again!" Chazz hissed much like an agitated kitten while turning a bright shade of fire engine red.

Jaden then childishly pouted as he crossed his arms and coldly glared at the table as if it had caused great offense against him.

"I like our talking better." Jaden quietly grumbled.

Chazz turned even brighter than before, which caused Riku to lightly chuckle. Chazz then snapped his head at the young school nurse with a glare that was about effective as the devil playing an angel.

"And I'm **NOT** having _'the Birds and the Bees'_ talk with you!" Chazz hissed; again looking more and more like a peeved kitten.

"Oh?" Riku coyly asked, "Don't you think I'm well qualified to give that lecture? After all, I am the school's nurse."

She was teasing him, and they both knew it.

"You're _his_ mother!" He threw an accusatory finger at the other teen, who was now really confused. Despite the fact that logically speaking, yes, she was 'qualified' to give that lecture, but still… She was Jaden's _**mother!!!!!!**_

"Birds? Bees? But I'm Jaden, not a bird or a bee." Jaden mumbled his evident confusion, which made Chazz want to reach over the table and throttle his beloved idiot until said idiot was the same lovely shade of blue as the afternoon sky.

Riku chuckled again, this time at Jaden-sama's innocence and naivety.

"It's just an expression, Jaden-sama." She patiently explained, "Most people are shy in discussing this topic with others, especially with their young."

"What topic?" Jaden innocently blinked.

"Gwad! Sex! You moron!" Chazz growled, not believing that they were actually having _**this**_ discussion… in a café no less!

"Sex?" Jaden questioned.

Chazz stilled in pure shock as the color drained from his face… He could not believe that the idiot had asked that… He just had a mind-blowing experience at the hands… eh… Rather mouth of the auburn-haired teen and said teen did not know what _sex _was?!

"Mating, Jaden-sama." Riku answered.

"Oh!" Jaden replied in understanding then tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"To mate with someone is a private and intimate thing… to be shared only with the one you are to mate with." Riku faithfully answered, while noting Chazz' blinking eyes.

_May-ting… Mating? Change the frickin word, and he _now_ understands? Mating?! That's so... so... Primal… kinda… kinky… gah! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_ Chazz groaned as he buried his face into his hands. In the back of his mind, he hoped the earth would open a dimensional portal and swallow him whole, much like how Jaden… _Okay! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

"But enough of that." Riku mercifully stated, "I'm more concerned about what happened, Jaden-sama."

"Happened?" Jaden blinked owlishly as he looked at his mother.

"Yes, last night… Do you remember?"

A sudden silence weighed heavily around the table. Chazz curiously looked up from his hands and saw a guarded expression on the former assassin heir. Jaden remembered. He remembered painfully clear that he destroyed two more of the Others… The Others were his; yes, but they were also tainted. But despite the fact that they were tainted, they were his. It pained him that he had to kill what was his, but they also left him no other choice. The Others knew about his Raven, and they knew about his Light, which was what warranted their deaths. Jaden knew that if the Boss discovered about his Light, then the Clan would attempt to capture his Syrus in order to capture him and to gain absolute control over him. Jaden also knew that if the Clan ever did gain absolute control of him then they would discard Syrus without hesitation or thought. The Curse internally growled at the idea of anything happening to his Light. The Curse lived for the Light, and it will protect its Light; even if it meant killing its own.

And to make matters worse, Jaden also remembered the three Retrievers and the two Sanada men. He remembered killing two of them and was about to kill the third one when Riku-kaasan shot the third in the back, after she had delivered her deadly touch to the Sanada pond-scum. Killing the Retrievers was not the issue, it was more of the fact that they were _there_! That knowledge was what troubled Jaden more. The Clan Retrievers were specially designed and trained in recapturing wayward Others and Cursed Ones. Jaden intimately knew that the Clan had Retrievers of greater caliber, a few of which he had dealt with but not without injury to himself, than those three, and those Retrievers were specifically trained to deal with _him_, which meant by sending the three weaker ones, it was do to one of several things: to assess _his_ skill level, to fish out whoever they suspected in helping him or… Jaden's amber hues suddenly settled on his Raven, who was looking at him curiously. _The Clan must know about Chazz as well._ Jaden soberly thought. _But how?_ Jaden mentally questioned as he felt the stirrings of another within him. The other was more adept in dealing with things that Jaden could not. Jaden knew that part of him will find the answer to his question and deal with it appropriately. With that knowledge in place, the question itself disappeared from the auburn haired teen's mind.

"Slacker?" Chazz asked; drawing those endless pools of amber deeper into his own gaze.

"How bad?" Chazz asked; instinctively knew that their situation was bad.

Jaden looked at Chazz for a moment then shifted his gaze onto his mother.

"Riku-kaasan, you protect Chazz' Grandfather." Jaden ordered then stood up. "_We're_ going to protect Syrus."

_If they know about Chazz then it's a matter of time before they know about Sy. The Twins died before revealing the truth about Sy… But it would be a matter of time…_ The other stirred more from within.

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

"Slacker." Chazz casually called from his perch on a tree branch several houses away from Syrus' own home.

"Hn?" Jaden responded from his own perch above his Raven as he absently and yet keenly observed his surroundings in the little neighborhood. He could sense it. It was a subtle disturbance that disrupted the normal calm and peace, which Syrus' presence cast onto anything and everything. It was not there before. It meant only one thing. There was an intruder in his Light's domain, but he could not pin-point it location, which annoyed the Cursed One.

"Those goons from the club," Chazz asked, "who were they?"

"Retrievers." Jaden replied then narrowed his eyes on a non-descript vehicle, which suddenly drove by his view. It was a simple blue four-door vehicle with tinted windows. Not too suspicious since Jaden remember a few other vehicles matching that description when he stayed with his Syrus; however, this particular vehicle he did not remember ever seeing.

Soon the bright world shifted to a black world with hues of gray to mark the inanimate objects while flickers of lights surrounded the duo. The Curse continued to stare at the vehicle; noting three presences in the vehicle. One presence was weak; easily beatable and easily forgettable. The other two were kin and stronger than the first and also oddly familiar. The Curse was intrigued by the two… The Curse knew them and yet the Curse did not. The Curse then glanced longingly at his Anchor's den and noted only two presences in the den…old… Not young or bright like the Curse's Anchor. It was the Anchor's Elders, the Light Laugher and the Old Alpha.

Jaden took a deep breath and returned to the present. _Sy's not home, but his parents are. And Zane is missing as well, which means that Zane's with Sy. That's okay. Zane'll protect Sy. Sy is safe. That is good._

Chazz only watched as the Curse surfaced. The tribal markers glowed gently against Jaden's tanned complexion, and those amber hues glowed brighter like a pair of miniature suns. Chazz noticed that Jaden was staring at the vehicle going down the street for a few moments as if it was the must curious thing he had ever seen. The millionaire teen could not help but feel that he should know that vehicle… As if, he had seen it a hundred times before but could not place where or when. It was actually a very basic looking vehicle, but there was something about it that nagged at his consciousness. Chazz quickly filed away the vehicle plates for later since now the vehicle was gone from view. He would have to hack into the Public Records later that night. Perhaps his search would answer his questions; however, now, at this point Jaden's attention was back on Syrus' home. While looking equally longingly at his Chibi's home, Chazz figured that Syrus would be at home or out with Zane since the next day the elder Truesdale was leaving for the Pro-League. Mentally Chazz wished the elder teen luck, but he was really happy that Zane would be leaving because it meant that he and Jaden would have complete 'cuddle' control over Syrus; a fact that Chazz planned on exploiting every chance he got!

"So what's the plan?" Chazz asked once Jaden returned to the present.

Jaden looked at his Raven for a moment then the house for another.

"Sy's not there."

"That means he's with Zane; somewhere."

"Hn." Jaden acknowledged. Both knowing that for the time being, Syrus was safe with Zane.

"Hey Slacker?" Chazz called; causing the teen to glance at him, "The car that drove by?"

Jaden nodded.

"It looked familiar to me… Dunno why…" Chazz mumbled. "But I think it may be a good idea to check it out… I mean, what's the likelihood of those Yukimura or Sanada goons attacking again?"

Jaden was silent. He knew that the Clan would be almost desperate to have him back once they found him; however, the Boss was a cautious person. Cobra, the Twins and the three Retrievers were merely tests; Jaden finally concluded. They were meant to measure his skill but also his level of sanity. They were merely to assess if he was still of any use to the Clan… That meant that the Boss would wait until another opportunity present itself or until the Boss lost his patience.

"Not today." Jaden replied.

"Okay," Chazz nodded, "then I think that we should check on that car… Dunno why, but I've been having these bad feeling that something bad will happen… and happen to Chibi."

Jaden stared at his Raven for a moment and understood what the other teen meant. He too had been having a bad sense of premonition but had thought about it because he was keeping away and slipping into a state of madness. But now that he was anchored and focused, he was more aware of the troubled sensation he was experiencing. It was like an annoying buzzing in his ear that would never go away. He had experienced this form of agitation once before when Syrus and Chumley were kidnapped by NightShroud. Jaden knew that he would not relax nor calm down until the source of his agitation was utterly destroyed. Jaden's eyes narrowed at the direction of where the vehicle had disappeared to. He knew that whoever owned that vehicle was the source of his agitation and worst of all… A threat to his Pet.

"Hey Slacker?" Chazz called as he was looking off to the horizon. "It's almost the full moon."

Rising from the western horizon, still obscure by the daylight was the fade outline of the moon… Almost fat and heavy…

Jaden's hunter eyes followed his Raven's gaze and also noted the fat silver orb that was his Mistress. Jaden dangerously purred in dark hunger.

"It looks like it's gonna be a Hunter's Moon… how perfect…" Chazz purred as well.

Gold and Silver hummed then disappeared…


	21. Chapter 21

**Episode 20**

"I'm sorry…" Syrus whispered the umpteenth time within the last hour as he subconsciously wrapped himself in a blanket; trying to keep the threatening chill away.

Zane sighed for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time, Syrus, it's not your fault." Zane replied; beginning to get irritated by the constant apologizes.

Zane managed to shuffle Syrus into the safety of his room once they made it home; noting offhandedly that his parents were out for the night. Yet even in the safety of their own home, Syrus was still trembling, and Zane still felt someone watching them… More like watching Syrus. No matter how long nor how hard he looked, the older bluette teen could not find the creep that was obviously stalking his younger brother. At first, he thought it was either Princeton or Jaden but quickly dismissed the idea for two reasons. The first was that either teens would have just come up to them instead sneaking about like a bunch of thieves, and the second was that whoever was watching them was also scaring Syrus, and Syrus was not scared of Jaden or of Princeton; much to Zane's annoyance.

"I'm --"

"SYRUS!" Zane snapped then sighed again as he crawled next to his baby brother, wrapping his arms protectively around Syrus. "It's fine. Besides we have plenty of food and a TV. We can just watch movies. Just you and me."

Syrus' eyes widen.

"Really?" The petite teen asked hopefully; knowing how much his elder brother hated to have his room invaded and messed up… By anything, especially by food.

"Yeah, really." Zane replied.

"But you don't like having your room messed up!" Syrus pointed out; remembering one day he had accidentally tracked mud into Zane's room. Zane was so furious then that Syrus had literally hid from his older brother. It took Zane giving the petite boy the powerful Molecular Bond card as an apology to get the hyper-empathic teen to be around the older boy again.

"True, but this is a special occasion." Zane stated, "I think I can handle a little popcorn and pretzel combos."

"And chips?"

"Yeah, and chips." Zane chuckled then nudged the tiny bluette, "You pick the movies, and I'll get the snacks."

"Yea!!" Syrus cheered as he scrambled off the bed and ran down the stairs to the living room to pick out movies.

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

_**Attention due to the graphic nature of the following section, readers' discretion is advised.**_

_**-Azteka**_

Crying echoed in the specious bedroom only to be muffled by heavy panting and grunting. A little voice was crying, pleading for it to stop. A little voice was crying, pleading for his mother… but the man did not hear. He did not hear the little boy's pleas nor did he care. He held the tiny wrists down with his own large hands as he took his pleasure from his tiny victim. The tiny body of a little boy with pale blue hair squirmed beneath the large naked man. The man's heart raced at the sight of the pale boy squirming. He could feel his fat member harden and grow thicker. He licked his lips. He could still taste the innocence of the little boy when he tasted the boy. He tasted sweet. The little boy cried harder; cried for his mother. The man wondered. Should he perhaps prepare the boy? No, he decided against it. He preferred the raw entrance of the first time. He positioned himself between pale thighs; making the boy's legs spread wide since the man's width was bigger than the boy's. The boy suddenly squirmed and thrashed harder. Without intent, the boy brought his entrance closer to the man's thick member. The man groaned as he felt the inviting heat tease his cold shaft. Suddenly the man savagely rammed his fat member into the boy. The little boy screamed as his back arched in pain. Tears fell faster and faster as the boy cried and called for his mother or just anyone to help him, to save him. The man pulled out then slammed again. He was in heaven! The hot, moist inner cavern that surrounded his member was pure bliss. He continued in and out, in and out, in and out… The little boy's cries continued despite his throat becoming raw. The man continued in and out, in and out, in and out… Not caring his actions caused the small child to bleed. Soon the man's thrusting became frantic as he felt the pressure build-up; beginning at his toes. His thrusts became erratic; causing the boy to cry louder.

"Ahh!" The man cried as he felt the build-up exploded.

The little boy felt as if he was on fire as he cried and cried.

"There, there, my Beloved." The man cooed at the little boy.

The little boy cried.

"Now, we're together!" The man whispered as he let go one of the boy's wrist and trailed his fingers down the tear-strained face.

The boy flinched at the mockery of gentleness.

The man frowned.

"Beloved, look at me." The man said.

The boy refused and cried.

"Look at me!" The man insisted.

The boy cried.

"LOOK AT ME!" The man hollered then slapped the boy.

His eyes snapped open in fear.

"NO!" The man shouted as he snarled at the boy.

"NO! NO! NO!" The man screamed as he continued to hit the boy, whose screaming continued anew.

"You're eyes are all wrong! All wrong!" The man ranted as he continued to hit and punch the tiny body beneath him, not caring about the damage his massive fists were causing against the small, fragile form bleeding beneath him.

The man continued his onslaught and screaming; completely oblivious to the bloody mess that he had caused.

"Slade! Slade! SLADE!" Another voice bellowed as a pair of strong arms dragged the man off of the bed as the crazed man screamed and kicked, too much like a spoiled child not receiving the toy he had wanted rather than a murdering monster that he was.

The strong arms held the man firmly before tossing him to the side. The man scrambled to his feet and attempted another assault on the limp body on the bed but the strong arms caught the man again.

"All wrong! All wrong! Slut! Whore! You're not my Syrus! You're not my Syrus!" Slade screamed at the bloody corpse.

"SLADE!" Jagger bellowed again; drawing the deranged male's attention to him, "That's enough!"

"But…"

"That is enough." Jagger stated again. "You'll have your Syrus soon."

"Soon?"

"Yes, now go! Go and clean yourself up! You're filthy!"

"Soon…" Slade sighed as he walked away to do as his brother instructed; not caring that he was walking around naked and covered in blood.

"Master Princeton." A cool voice drawled.

Jagger looked at the family butler, who respectfully bowed before him.

"Clean this garbage up." Jagger callously ordered then walked out of the room; not bothered at all by the fact that his younger brother had not only committed murder but also rape.

"Jagger?" A feminine voice called from above.

Jagger looked up to see his mother on the staircase. She was dressed in a sheer negligee and bore a worried expression. Jagger kindly smiled at his mother. He walked up to her and slipped his arms around her waist then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Jagger-honey, what's wrong with my little Slade?" She cooed.

"It's nothing, Mother." Jagger replied.

Mrs. Princeton frowned.

"That did not sound nor looked to be nothing." She chided her eldest, "Did Slade not like the present that Mommy gave him?"

Jagger sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Mother."

Mrs. Princeton sighed then wrinkled her nose.

"And after all the trouble I went through to find it… That was the sixth one." She sighed again, "Perhaps I spoil him too much. What do you think, Honey?"

"Never, Mother!" Jagger corrected, "Your gift was perfect! I almost believed it was him, but you know Slade… If it isn't just right then it's not perfect."

"I suppose." She sighed then stilled with an ugly scowl on her face, "Does that mean you will be getting that brat?"

"Yes, Mother." Jagger answered.

Mrs. Princeton violently shook off her son's loving embrace and climb up the stairs.

"If it makes my little Slade happy then I'll let that disgusting brat come." She sneered.

"Ah, but Mother!" Jagger whimsically called as he followed her up the stairs. His tone caught her attention. Jagger sweetly smiled at his beautiful mother. "When we have that brat, we can use him to punish _him_… Torture _him_… We can make _him _pay!"

Mrs. Princeton's eyes grew wide; full of wonder and excitement!

"Oh! Jagger-honey!" She breathlessly exclaimed as she approached him, "That is brilliant! Mommy's so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Mother!" Jagger replied as he gave her a chaste kiss; causing her to giggle delightfully.

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

**TWING!**

**A sharp whistle cut through the desert sky as a slender black lightening sailed across a beautiful sea of sky blue.**

"**AHH!" The serene silence was broken by a piercing scream of pain.**

**A satisfying smirk graced the usually calm expression of a young Huntress.**

"**You missed." A voice commented from behind; causing the Huntress to casually glance behind her. The speaker stilled at the unsettling sight of calm crimson eyes. It was the only sign that he had that the Huntress was angry despite the fact that she looked perfectly calm, cool and collected. Her eyes were a shade of crimson that he had never seen before. It was neither cold nor warm and yet it was both. Some may have confused this particular shade of red with rubies; others with blood, but he believed that the best description… or at least, the closest description would be that of fire. The speaker licked his lips nervously as he continued to stare at the calm Huntress.**

"**Nope, she's right on target!" Chirped the speaker's companion, which caused the other to frown.**

"**What do you mean?! The bastard's still alive!" He could not keep quiet of that fact. **

**The companion darkly smirked; giving off a feral look as he suddenly followed the Huntress, who began stalking toward her target.**

"**Hey! Wait up!" He shouted as he rushed to catch up down the hill. As he followed, he idly thought perhaps she had missed because of the distance. They were easily over a hundred yards away from the monster.**

**Slowly the trio approached a strange, towering mound made of dirt, clay, grass and other debris with a very pale and a very nude male tied to said mound. The male groaned and moaned in pain but still had enough strength or more like false bravado to glare hatefully at the trio. Immediately at the sight of the injured man, twin brows rose high in the young man's hairline as he looked between the injured man and the Huntress.**

"**Okay, you got a bull's eye." His tone was reverent.**

**The black arrow, that was fired at a little over one hundred yards, was lodged deeply in the man's groin. A perfect bull's eye!**

"**I'll kill you!" The injured man threatened with spittle trailing down his chin; making him look more like a rabid dog than a man... If you could such a creature as he a man.**

"**I highly doubt that." The Huntress replied indifferently.**

**She motioned for the young man on her right to pick up a dead tree branch; laying nearby. This caused the young man on her left to look at her curiously then at his companion, who bound back with a slight joyful bounce in his step. Slowly the huntress walked to the injured man, who found more false bravado and began throwing vulgar obscenities at her. She only kindly smiled as she wrapped her slender hand around the shaft of the black arrow. **

**The man suddenly silent as pain washed over him from the added pressure of her hand on the arrow.**

**The Huntress continued to smile while her eyes flashed a deeper shade of crimson red as she suddenly twisted her wrist and savagely pulled the black arrow free from the man's groin.**

**The man screamed as he back arched against the restraints tying him to the strange mound. His face ashen from blood-loss and pain. His eyes grew wide as he saw the black barbed arrowhead covered in blood… his blood and his flesh! Attached to the barbed arrowhead were chucks of his flesh… his flesh!**

**The man gave a barbaric howl, which went ignored by the trio.**

"**Here you go!" The bounding young man happily chirped as he held out the dead branch.**

**The Huntress dropped the arrow then pulled out a lighter from her back pocket. The lighter flared to life a bright vibrant shade of orange as did the tree branch, which bellowed black smoke. The Huntress then turned around and began to walk away.**

"**Smoke 'em." She commanded.**

"**Hai!" He chirped as he jogged around the massive mound and began waving the burning branch around the mound.**

"**Hey!" The other cried as he hurried to catch up with the retreating Huntress and soon the happy-go-lucky teen was beside them. "Are we just going to walk away?! And leave him?! Just like that?!"**

**The Huntress looked at him curiously.**

"**I thought we were going to torture him some more!" He exclaimed.**

**She smirked.**

"**Apparently you don't know what that thing, that he's attached to, is." She casually stated.**

**He frowned at the odd comment.**

**The area suddenly erupted in shrieking screams; causing the teen to immediately turn around and stare in morbid fascination. A sea of red swiftly flooded out of the mound and covered the man attached to it. The man wiggled and screamed attempting to be rid of the tidal wave of red that had consumed him, but it was futile.**

"**Fire-ants…" She whispered, "Flesh-eaters. Thousands of them. Millions of them… An entire colony of Flesh-eaters devouring him… Alive. Piece by little piece. It's a slow and very painful death that he'll not find reprieve until his heart gives out… That is if a creature like he has a heart."**

"**Neat!" Chirped the jovial teen as he watched the event with a feral gleam in his eyes.**

"**Hunh…" The other looked thoughtful, "Imagine the irony of those ants being the souls of all the kids that guys like him have molested, raped and murdered taking their revenge…"**

"**That's the point." The Huntress purred.**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This chapter was extremely difficult for me to write, but unfortunately, it was a necessary evil for the plot. Also I apologize for any spelling errors or grammar errors. I only did the basic of each because I did not wish to revisit this chapter unless absolutely necessary. I did, however, enjoy my Huntress' revenge. I hope that you did as well. **_

_**-Azteka**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Episode 21: **_**Hell Unleashed**_

"Hey, Old Man!" Chazz called in surprise at seeing his Grandfather a few days earlier than planned.

"Chazz." Haijime replied with a slight hint of relief as he pulled his suitcase from the trunk of a taxi.

"Whatcha doin' back so early?" Chazz asked as he picked up the heavy case from the elder Haijime.

"I was worried about you, especially after our phone call." The old detective replied as he followed his Grandson into the house. Chazz frowned at his Grandfather's comment. There was a level truth to the old man's words, but Chazz could not shake the sense that it was not the whole truth.

The elder Haijime was worried about his Grandson, true; but not because of the phone call. The retired detective had gone to visit some old friends for a couple of days as he had done every year since retiring; some of who were still on the force, in another prefecture. But he came home early because of a series grizzly murders in that same prefecture which made him return. Now, the reason why the old man with nerves of steel had returned early was not because he lost his nerve at the sight of the badly mutilated bodies nor was it because he refused any assistance that other prefectures, including this one, often asked of him in solving such heinous crimes. No, what made the old man come home early was the fact of a certain connection only he knew of.

"By the way, how's Syrus?" The elder asked out of the blue after putting his luggage in his room; not bothering to unpack.

Chazz looked at his Grandfather curiously. It was not that the old man did not know who Syrus was. In fact, the two have met on a few occasions before since Chazz learned about the old man's existence.

"He's fine. A bit gloom that his brother is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" A controlled voice asked.

Chazz frowned again.

"Zane went to the Pro-League." Chazz replied, "Didn't I tell you?"

"Ah! Yes, Syrus has an older brother. I remember, now, that you mentioned it. When did you last see your friend?" He casually asked as he went about the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Chazz now watched the man, he greatly respected, carefully. There was something odd about the old man's line of questioning. It was like he was fishing for something. Eyes narrowed as Chazz continued to think about it.

"Yesterday." Chazz answered.

"Yesterday?" Haijime sounded relieved, and to be honest, he was. It meant that there was still time. Time to prevent a great catastrophe, if his guess was correct about a certain 'Slyfer-slag' as Chazz affectionately called him.

"Yeah…" Chazz hesitantly confirmed then leaned closer as if to get a better look of the worried elder. "Why."

"Hm?" The elder asked; playing dumb to the teen's inquiry.

Chazz' frown deepen at the old man's stalling.

"Why." Chazz demanded again. This time Chazz was more than curious. He was paranoid. There had to be a reason for the old man to ask about Syrus… Syrus specifically… And it had to do with the fact that the old man had come home earlier than planned.

Chazz knew that his Grandfather was visiting old friends, and that a few of those friends were still working in the police force. Did something happen to make the older man worry and come back? If so then why ask about his Chibi? Was his Chibi somehow involved? If so then how? Could this mystery be related to his and Jaden's insatiable desire to protect Syrus? Could it be involved with the underlying humming in his blood, his Curse, to an unknown threat… danger?

"Why." He demanded again with a slight growl. He had to know. He had to protect.

"Chazz." Haijime sighed as he looked up to reprimand his Grandson on his rude behavior but only to freeze in place.

His eyes grew wide in shock and wonderment. He had suspected, but he would never have believed it if he was not staring at it as he was right there and then.

Dancing across his Grandson's pale flesh was visible and yet not so visible tribal markings… Silver tribal markings! And the child's eyes glowed and reflected a pair of perfectly pitch black orbs. Although still a boy, an intelligent boy, Haijime could still see beneath the surface the primal state that made the true Cursed Ones so unique and majestic. The glint of Nature's ultimate beauty and savagery was threatening to pool out and consume everything. The old man had seen it once before in his younger days in the eyes of beautiful woman, and he saw it again. This time in his Grandson's eyes.

"Chazz." His voice was a mix of awe and reverence.

"Why!" Chazz growled, "Why do you want to know about Chibi!"

Chazz slammed his hands on the table. He bore his teeth; unaware that his markers were more visible now than before.

Haijime stared at his grandson and wondered. Would it be wise to inform his Grandson, a Cursed One, what he knew? The cop in him said 'no'. The cop in him knew that it would go against everything he knew as an officer of the law… The cop in him knew that vigilantism was a perversion of the law and justice he swore to uphold… The cop in him knew that if _he, _a keeper of the peace, cannot abide by the laws then there was no order…However, the man in him… The father in him… The human being in him wanted so much for him to tell the Cursed One everything… Wanted so much to unleash the raw power of the Cursed One on the monster that could harm a child… Wanted so much to exact Buddha's Divine Justice, as the ancient tomes described the madness which a Cursed One succumb to when thrown over the edge! Haijime shook his head… He wanted to, but he knew that it would not be right. He knew that he could not for the sake that he was an officer of the law, and for the sake that his Grandson was living being and not some mindless weapon.

"It's nothing, Chazz." Haijime lied, "I haven't seen your little friend around so I was curious on how he's doing. That's all."

*Boss! Boss!* Ojama Yellow whispered in his usual high pitched voice, *He's lyen'! He's lyen'!*

_No shit Sherlock… but why?_ Chazz thought as he opened his mouth to call his Grandfather to task…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two stubborn men looked at one another then toward the front door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Were you expecting anyone?" Haijime honestly asked as he got up to answer the door.

"No. You?" Chazz replied curtly, which caused the elder to arch an eyebrow. Something told him that his Grandson was not finished with him. _So much like his mother._ He thought as he answered the door.

"Detective Haijime!" Cried a relieved voice when the elder detective opened the door.

"Akabane?!" Haijime was startled to see the young man from Shinjuku Prefecture on his doorstep.

"Thank goodness, I found you here." The young brunette commented as he walked in the elder detective's home. The young man wore a simple gray business suit with a beige shirt and matching gray tie that was pulled loose. The young man had brown eyes, which were partially hidden behind his bangs and glasses. He looked around curiously as he clutched onto a brown, leather satchel to his side. "Look, I know you're retired, but I _really_ need your help! Hi! My name's Akabane Muro! I'm a detective with the Shinjuku Prefecture! And you are?"

Det. Akabane rattled off without a single breath as he bowed at Chazz, who just stared at the young man.

"Uhm… Chazz." The raven-haired teen replied with a little uncertainty.

"Nice to meet you, Chazz! Det. Haijime, I'm sure you're really busy and all, but like I said. I really need your help! Chief Hsiao said you're the best! And this is the sixth body we've found in the past two weeks… Actually two and a half, close to three but that doesn't matter… The point is… Should I be discussing this with him here? Is there some place we can go? Or should I come back later?" Det. Akabane asked; again all in one breathe.

Chazz just looked at the young man oddly while his Grandfather sighed in resignation. The elder Haijime pinched his nose to relieve the pressure building-up behind his eyes. The retired detective then looked up at the young man, who most likely had traveled to the elder's home on his own dime. The young detective was a good detective. He could easily be called as one of the best, in Haijime's opinion, but the young man had one dangerous quality… actually two dangerous qualities. One was that his perceptiveness bordered on precognitive, which usually got him into a lot of trouble, and two…

"Det. Haijime, the fact, that this is the sixth body in such a short of time, is very alarming, and the fact that none of these boys are actually from Shinjuku. We've managed to identify four of the six boys. Still waiting fingerprints on the others. So we've contacted the families. All of whom do not live in Shinjuku. They don't work in Shinjuku. They don't even go to school in Shinjuku. They have no affiliation, none whatsoever, with Shinjuku and yet the victims were dumped there. Good news. Bad news. The latest victim still had DNA and trace evidence. So hopefully we can get a genetic profile on this pathetic excuse of a cocksucker. Hey coffee! May I have a cup? Really?! Thanks! Also when the parents of the boys identified the bodies, the parents stated that they never allowed their sons to dye their hair blue."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Chazz growled savagely as he lunged at the young detective, who gave a very undignified squawk.

The elder Haijime winced. The number two dangerous quality that the young Det. Akabane had was that he was oblivious to the possible dangerous situation that the young detective often found himself in; especially right now announcing that all the victims had dyed blue hair in front of a Cursed One, whose best friend also had blue hair.

"Ack!" Det. Akabane squawked when Chazz suddenly lunged at him and grabbed the leather satchel from the young man.

"Chazz!" Haijime shouted; hoping that his Grandson was still of sound mind.

Chazz, who was ignoring the two detectives, immediately pulled out a thick manila folder, tossed the satchel away, and frantically began flipping through the loose sheets of paper in the folder. Paper flew everywhere as did dozens upon dozens of photos. However, due to his panic, Chazz did not acknowledge the photos. Haijime then realized that his Grandson had yet to notice the photos. Slowly he crept closer to his panicked Grandson; hoping to gather the photos before the teen saw them.

***BOSS!*** Ojama screamed in absolute, screeching horror; causing Chazz to stop and look up. The tiny grotesque goblin was unnaturally still and deathly pale as it bulgy eyes were wide and filled with untold horror. The tiny Ojama Brother just stared. It was staring at something on the ground.

"**HOLY SHIT! WHO ARE YOU?! HANDS UP!**" Det. Akabane suddenly hollered as he drew his weapon.

Chazz was oblivious to his surroundings, save for the glossy prints that laid scattered about on the floor due to his haste.

Haijime was about to shout at the younger detective to put his gun away until he realized that Det. Akabane was not aiming at Chazz. No, the young man was aiming at him or more precisely at his direction. Haijime could feel a sudden heat baring down on his back. There was another person in the house. An extremely powerful and dangerous person in the house. Slowly the retired detective looked over his shoulder.

Chazz sunk to the ground as his eyes grew wide in horror at the images he saw. His mind went blank as he looked upon the dozens upon dozens of photos of six young boys, who were no bigger than his Syrus. Some could have been the same age as his Chibi, but most likely each of the six little boys were younger than his teen angel. Each of the six little boys were badly beaten… Savagely beaten to the point that their little bodies were nothing more than battered rag dolls and in horrible shades of blue, green, black and yellow… And the blood! Was it possible for a tiny body, such as their's, to possess that much blood? Each one horribly beaten, barely recognizable as a person and sharing two things in common… They were all dead and…

*Boss… is… is that… that Chibi?* Ojama whimpered; not understanding how Chibi could be in such horrible state and yet be very much alive. It knew that Chibi was alive. Chibi had to be or…

"_**SYRUS!**_" Chazz gave an inhumane wail as he leapt to his bare feet and fled out the front door.

Haijime was aware that his Grandson had made the dreadful connection between the six victims and his best friend; however, that was not his concern. No, his concern was the owner of a pair of illuminated golden eyes. He had seen those eyes before, and he knew what type of creature owned those eyes. He knew in the pits of his soul that a hell had been unleashed, and the streets would run red with blood that night.

Suddenly those haunting golden hues disappeared… Following his Grandson to rescue their most precious treasure… To rescue Syrus from a monster far worst than any known demon.

"What the hell was that?" Det. Akabane demanded.

"Hell has been unleashed." Was the reply.


	23. Chapter 23

**Episode 22: **_**It Begins**_

"You're sure that you'll be okay, Baby?" Mrs. Truesdale asked as she looked at her moping son.

Surprisingly Syrus had fallen into a bit of a gloom since Zane left. It was two days ago when the entire Truesdale family drove their eldest to the airport to start his career as a professional duelist, and it was two days ago that Syrus had started to feel blue. No pun intended. The petite teen had not realized at how much he would miss his older brother. Even though Chazz _and_ Jaden had come by that afternoon and was subsequently also nearby since then, Syrus still felt a little bit lonely. After all Zane had been a part of Syrus' every waking moment of his life; going as far back as Syrus could remember, and now he was gone, not there.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Jay and Chazz will be coming by later." Syrus assured his worried mother, who immediately smiled brightly.

"Then I better get going!" She exclaimed then leaned closer to her little angel. "I don't know whose worse… You three or you father when it comes to eating me out of house and home!"

"Mo~om!" Syrus whined, "We're growing boys! We need to eat!"

"True, but what's your dad's excuse?"

"Uhm," Syrus tapped his chin thoughtfully then beamed, "He's an old man!"

Mrs. Truesdale laughed lightly and yet loudly as she gave her baby boy a hug then handed him the spare cellphone the family owned.

"If you remember anything else that we need, call me, okay?"

"Okay! And good luck at the doctor's!" Syrus wished, which caused the older woman to smile.

Despite the little one's assurances that he was fine, Mrs. Truesdale could not help but fell a bit apprehensive about leaving her son alone. Her husband had an emergency engine failure on the other side of town, and she herself had an appointment with the dermatologist to check a suspicious mole on her neck. The appointment was made prior to her boys coming home, and there was no way to re-schedule. Of course, Syrus had put his foot down and all but ordered her to go to the appointment. She smiled at the adorable image that her baby made when he was being 'authoritative'. It just looked oh-so-darn cute! Shaking her head, she quickly climbed into her car and drove off to the doctors; hoping that her suspicious was nothing and that the appointment would not take long so she could get back home quicker.

Syrus sighed as he locked the front door and watched his mother drive away. As soon as her vehicle disappeared down the street, Syrus bolted. He ran all over the house; closing and locking every window and every door from small attic window down to the linen closest down in the basement before finally hiding in Zane's bedroom. The petite bluette hid beneath Zane's bed and waited.

Syrus felt a chill down his spine. The same cold, slimy chill that he had experienced at the carnival. He was being watched. He knew it. He was being watched by someone that made him feel vulnerable, exposed, alone and … dirty. Syrus hid further under the bed as he remembered that awful feeling. It had begun this morning and steadily grew worse as the morning progressed. The teen knew that he should have gone with his mother, but also deep down he knew that if he had gone with his mother, she would have been in danger too. The cold chilling presence had a rabid undertone that Syrus suspected would have lead the possessor of that ill madness to lash out at anyone near him. Shaking his head, Syrus would never put his mother in harms way. All he could do now was to secure his home, and hide and wait. He could only wait for whatever was stalking him to come or to wait for Jay and Chazz to come. He prayed that his two guardian angels would come first. _Please, Jay, Chazz! Hurry! I need you! _The tiny teen mentally cried.

Seconds and minutes ticked by even though it felt like an eternity, and Syrus remained hidden underneath the bed. The house fell into a deathly silence that amplified every crack and groan the house made, which suited the teen just fine. Despite the sounds being scary, Syrus knew that he would be able to hear the intruder coming. He did not know how he knew that they would come. Perhaps it was the touch of chill that clung to the air ominously despite it being warm outside.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the rattling of a door. _Which door? Front? Back?_ Syrus thought as he curled tighter into a ball; desperately trying to calm his thunderous heart and ragged breathing.

CRASH!

Glass shattered. Its deafening sound covered the nearly inaudible squeak that Syrus let out. He knew it was impossible for the intruder to hear him from the second floor, but he still tried to remain quiet as a barn mouse. Syrus felt his body tremble in fear as he slunk further back only to hit the wall with a soft thud. Syrus froze as his heart pounded against his ribcage and his breathing came in short, quiet gasps.

'UMP.'UMP.'UMP.

Footsteps thundered in the unusually still house; telling the entrapped teen where his tormentor was.

"'Yrus…" A muffled voice called; the maniacal glee washed over Syrus like a cold ooze.

"Syrus!" The teen heard clearer now.

"Oh! Syrus! My Beloved!" The voice wailed; sending terrifying shivers down the teen's spine.

_No one but Jay and Chazz are allowed to call me that!_ A small defiant part of the frighten teen absently thought.

"Oh! My Beloved! Don't be afraid!" The voice called. Without a doubt, the speaker thought his tone was re-assuring; however, it was anything but re-assuring. The maniacal glee and deranged madness was evident, and Syrus wondered if it was possible to die from fright as he stayed hidden underneath the bed.

'UMP. 'UMP. 'UMP.

The footsteps were growing louder, drawing nearer and vibrating the floor. Syrus remain quiet; hoping the intruder would bypass Zane's room.

"Oh Syrus, my Beloved! Please, come out!" The crazed monster called again.

Syrus' heart hammered harder and louder in his ears as he realized that his tormentor was just outside the door.

CLKU-IC

ERRRRK

A hush washed over the petite angel as he heard the monstrous creature open the door. The nightmarish thing stepped in for a moment. Only his polished loafers and steam-pressed trousers were visible from underneath the bed. Silver orbs widen as he finally realized who the source of his torment was. The young teen had seen those horrible looking loafers before…

"His room…" His tormentor sneered then abruptly turned around and walked back out of the room.

A soft hiss escaped past Syrus' lips as he released the breath he unintentionally held. He remained still and quiet and listened. More doors opened. More sickly pleading from his tormentor could be heard. And Syrus remained still and quiet. His tormentor's footsteps were further away. Probably in his parent's bedroom. Syrus stealthy scrabbled from underneath Zane's bed and made for the door. Syrus held confidence that he could out run his pursuer. As he stepped into the hallway, Syrus noted that the monster chasing him was in _his_ room. He pushed away the rising bile and prepared to run.

***CHIBI!***

***KURHEE!***

"**AHHHH!**"

Immediately Syrus clapped his hands over his mouth.

The house then echoed with heavy footsteps.

Syrus knew he should run. Run before _he_ saw him. Pools of mercury grew wide as _he_ came out of his bedroom.

"Syrus!" Slade Princeton cried in mad delight as he rushed toward the frighten teenager.

The sudden rush sparked Syrus into action as he bolted like a deer and began screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Ojama! Get help!" Syrus screamed as he vaulted down the stairs.

"**HELP! JAY! CHAZZ! HELP!**" Syrus continued screaming.

"**SYRUS!**" Slade bellowed over the petite teen's own shouting.

Syrus stumbled over the last couple of steps. He quickly scrambled to his feet as Slade reached out for him.

The crazed monster grabbed the teen's shirt.

Syrus struggled against it; causing it to rip and making him stumble into the table that rested against the sofa.

Immediately items sailed across the sky. Striking the assailant and making him stumble back.

Syrus screamed again and louder as he made a mad dash for the front door.

Slade quickly recovered and growled. It was not supposed to be this way. Syrus was supposed to be happy to see him! Syrus was supposed to come to him with open arms! Not screaming in terror and running away from him! Not screaming for those two creatures! Syrus was his!

"**Syrus!**" Slade cried as he suddenly grabbed the teen into his arms.

"**AHH! LET GO! LET ME GO! HELP! JAY! JADEN! CHAZZ! HELP!**" Syrus screamed as he kicked and scratched at the elder Princeton.

Slade placed a large hand over Syrus' mouth.

"**OW!**" Slade cried as he suddenly dropped his captive then looked down at the teen, whose lips were covered in blood… his blood!

Syrus had bit him!

"**BITCH!**" Slade bellowed as his hand came across Syrus' face.

The force of the impact sent Syrus' tiny body across the room; further away from any possible exist. Syrus lay motionless in a complete daze and stunned. Suddenly the petite teen coughed up blood as he rolled to his side. Tears prickled at his eyes while his tongue throbbed in hot pain. _Must have bitten it._ The teen absently thought. Slowly he gathered to his feet.

A cold shadow fell over the tiny male; making him turn around to face his tormentor. The bluette knew he should be running, but his legs refused to move. He knew he should be screaming, but his voice was lost to him. He knew he should be doing something… Anything, but he could not get his body to cooperate, and now a darkness had crept into his vision; starting at the corners and quickly enveloping everything.

Syrus embraced the darkness. He welcomed it as a shield against what would await him when he woke up. His body crumbled to the ground all the while he prayed for his two beautiful guardian angels to come…

_Jay… Chazz… please… hurry…_

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

"It looks like the little tyke put up some fight." Remarked the gruff voice of a police officer as he and his partners surveyed the living room.

A few other officers mumbled in agreement as they processed the scene. They had received numerous of calls from the neighbors stating that they heard dreadful screaming coming from the house, and a big man carrying off a small child. Suddenly their attention was diverted to outside as they heard a woman screaming. The lead investigator walked out to see a frantic woman attempting to get past the posted police officer on the outside.

"Syrus! _**Syrus!**_" She screamed as she struggled.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" The investigator called.

"_**Syrus! My Baby!**_ What happened to my baby?!" She screamed at the investigator, who held the hysterical woman in his arms.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down…"

"_**Calm down?!**_" She shrieked, "My son was home! Where's my son?! _**Syrus!**_"

Mrs. Truesdale had driven half way to the doctor's to realize that she had forgotten her insurance information card. She quickly turned around, which at the same time the crystal dragon ornament hanging from the rearview mirror had fallen off… Syrus had given her that ornament for Christmas. Suddenly gripped by an unknown terror, she knew that something had happen… Something horrible had happened to her baby angel.

"_**Syrus!**_" She wailed louder as she struggled against the officer.

"**Holy Shit!**" Another officer gasped; drawing the struggling duo's attention toward a pair of oncoming light… One golden and the other silver.

The intertwined lights flashed and blinded all.

Mrs. Truesdale's vision recovered quickly allowing her to see what caused the blinding lights. Her eyes widened as she saw Jaden and Chazz standing in the middle of her front lawn. She was vaguely aware that the surrounding police officers had drawn their weapons upon the two boys. But what kept her attention on the two teen boys was the way they looked.

Their exposed arms and torso glowed with strange markings, which glowed brighter against their black clothing. Chazz was surprisingly without shoes as if he had just dropped everything to come here. The raven-haired teen took a step forward then stopped. He looked to be on the edge of hysterics then he looked over at Jaden, who was unnaturally still and calm. Slowly Jaden peered over his shoulder, which caused Mrs. Truesdale to gasp. She had never seen such intensity in the young man's eyes before. The intensity threaten to savagely rip through her if she continued looking, but she could not look away.

"My baby," She found herself whispering, "Find my baby."

The area was again filled the light, and the teens were gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Episode 23: **_**The Rising of the Moon**_

*Kuhree… Kuh…* Chirped Winged Kuriboh as it nuzzled its body against its Master's Mate.

The tiny bluette groaned but did not move. The Duel Spirit remained by the tiny duelist as it watched the two Big Ones argue. The phantom Kuriboh did not understand words as compared to other Spirits, for the tiny winged creature understood emotions. That was why Winged Kuriboh liked and understood its Master. True, its Master's emotions were often simple, but they were very extreme! If its Master was angry, its Master was angry. If its Master was murderous, its Master was murderous. If its Master was happy, its Master was happy. With its Master, there was no hidden meaning behind the emotion. Its Master felt what its Master felt. The tiny creature liked that as well as it like its Master's Mate, who was pure.

The two Big Ones were not its Master nor were they pure. The bigger of two had a meanness to him that made the Winged Kuriboh's hair flare out; making the tiny fur-ball even furrier. The other had madness, an illness like a rabid beast. The two Big Ones touched what was not theirs and hurt its Master's Mate. Winged Kuriboh knew its Master would not be happy… perhaps its Master would even be murderous. The small-winged creature purred as it nuzzled deeper into the teen's body; giving the blue haired teen warmth and strength.

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

"**HE'S MINE!**" Slade howled.

Jagger merely looked at his delusional brother, who began pacing in his office. Jagger simply waited until his brother ceased wailing like a howler monkey before speaking. Jagger was not happy with his brother pushing _his_ timetable ahead of schedule. To say he was shocked to see his brother coming home with an unconscious Syrus would have been an understatement. The two elder Princeton brothers had agreed to wait, but Jagger should have known that his psychotic brother would pull a stunt like this. The moment Slade came home with Syrus, Jagger immediately took the teen away and locked the teen in his bedroom.

"**HE'S MINE!**" Slade howled again.

"You were supposed to wait." Jagger replied. He was furious that Slade would take the initiative without Jagger's orders.

"**NO!**" Slade cried as he whirled around and faced his older brother.

"**NO! HE'S BACK! **_**HE **_**CAME BACK!**" Slade shrieked with a look of panic as his eyes darted back and forth in fear that he might have accidentally called forth some sort of unmentionable and unthinkable boogeyman.

Jagger's anger tripled.

"_He_?" Jagger sneered. There was only one person that would scare a deranged sexual sadist like Slade and that was Jaden Yuki. Jagger could not understand how someone as sick and twisted as his brother could be afraid of a name-less, two-bit punk, but Slade _was_ afraid. The deranged man was so afraid of him that when Slade saw the auburn-haired punk two days ago, Slade ran away. Jagger would not have believed it if he was not there in the first place. However, aside from having his brother seemingly terrified by the teen, Jagger had another reason to hate the auburn-haired youth… Jagger could find nothing on him.

It was as if Jaden Yuki just appeared out of nowhere a year ago. There was nothing on the punk that Jagger could use as leverage against the teen. There was no family debt, no ailing relative, no hidden addiction that the elder Princeton could use as leverage over the teen. There was nothing! If there was nothing Jagger hated more than _it_, then it would be not being able to manipulate someone to his will. There was nothing to the punk that Jagger could use, and he hated that. He hated the teen for not submitting to his wills and needs. After all he was a Princeton, the Prince among Princes.

"I don't care if he's the devil himself! You were supposed to wait!" Jagger bellowed as he back handed his brother.

Slade's eyes grew wide at the assault. Jagger had never raised his hand against him. _It_ was the one, who Jagger released his anger on. For one clear moment, Slade wondered if it was all of _its_ fault that he and his brother were fighting…

"Brother?" Slade quietly called.

"You were supposed to wait!" Jagger stated again, "And now, my dear idiotic brother, how are we suppose to get _it_ as well?"

The brothers' original plan was to capture the bluette brat while he was with _it_ and lure _it_ to them. Then Slade would do as he pleased with the diminutive teen all the while _it_ was forced to watch and listen… That was Jagger's plan.

Slade opened and closed his mouth. He opened his mouth again to speak when…

.RING.

The brothers suddenly glared at the phone for interrupting them.

.RING.

Jagger's face darkened at the idea of having to deal with the caller. If it was one of his employees, they were fired. If it was one of his business partners, he was going to ruin them beyond repair. No one called Jagger Princeton! It was Jagger Princeton, who called them! The older male stormed toward his desk and continued to glare at the offending contraption. He glared at the number on the display screen. His eyes narrowed. He knew who it was that dared to call. It was one of his latest investments; a low level investigator on the police force from Shinjuku.

"**THIS BETTER BE GOOD, YOU UNGRATEFUL INGRAT!**" Jagger yelled into the phone but only received silence as an answer. Jagger clenched his fist. The elder Princeton slammed the phone down and began walking away when…

.RING.

Jagger glared at the phone. The same number appeared. Jagger's scowl deepened.

"**WHAT?!**" Jagger yelled again.

Again nothing.

Again Jagger slammed the phone down.

"Get the brat ---"

.RING.

The phone interrupted Jagger and silenced Slade from insulting his brother for calling his beloved a brat.

The same number appeared.

This time Jagger's anger disappeared as he stared uncomfortably at the ringing phone. He had an odd and uncomfortable feeling wash over him. He dared to say that he felt a sense of dread filling his entire being. Jagger looked up at Slade as he slowly reached for the phone.

"Get the boy and bring him here." Jagger ordered in softer tones.

Slade hesitantly nodded as he went to get his beloved.

"Who is this." Jagger demanded in soft tones that hid his budding nervousness well. He had a sickening suspicion he knew who it was.

"How many other boys did you and Slade brutally murdered and raped, you sick fuck?" Asked a familiar voice.

Jagger's scowl returned. How dare that ungrateful bastard use that tone on him! He was Father's firstborn; not that lowly mongrel!

"How dare you…" Jagger growled, "How dare you speak to your better, you fucking mongrel!"

"You're no 'better', Jagger. You never were. You never are, and you most definitely never will be." Was the calm reply.

It was a dangerous calm that left an undertone of warning if Jagger bothered to listen carefully.

"Mother should have drowned you when she had the chance." Jagger hissed.

"Perhaps… perhaps it could have saved those kids…"

"Those insignificant maggots?" Jagger cruelly drawled, "What do you care about them?"

"They were Chibi…"

"Chibi? You mean they looked like that fucking little pounce Syrus Truesdale?" Jagger coldly spat out.

A deep growl could be heard, but Jagger's arrogance made him deaf to the angry Curse on the other line.

"Each and everyone of those little fagots; including little Syrus, are nothing. They were there for _our _amusement, and you know what, you pathetic little shit, they all screamed for their 'mommies' and moaned like a bunch of little whores… I wondered if little Syrus will to… Tell me, bastard, does he moan like a whore? Does he spread like a good little bitch? Maybe I should fuck him first. Show him what it's like to be with a real man. What do you say… _Little Brother_?" Jagger sneered.

"**NO! HE'S MINE!**" Slade hissed as he clutched the blue-haired teen to him.

Jagger glared at his brother then glanced down at the gagged teen. Jagger smiled as he could see the smaller boy tremble in fear. However, Jagger immediately frowned when he noticed that although the petite boy was afraid, the boy's pure mercury-silver orbs showed determination… They revealed his inner strength. Yes, he was afraid, but he was not going to let them destroy him. Jagger's face became ugly with rage and hatred.

"For every tear he sheds. For every hair displaced. For every pain he suffers. I. Will. Repay. In. Full. With. Interest." The voice growled in such a way that Jagger knew was not possible for a human.

_He's not human._ Slade's words came back in full force. Even though at the time the psychopath was referring to Jaden, Jagger could not help but think the same about the bastard son of that cop-bitch.

"Try it." Jagger replied in false bravado then moistened his lips. "You want him back then come and get him, you filthy little beast!"

Jagger slammed the phone down then glared at Syrus, who still looked defiantly at them despite knowing what would happen to him. The older male stormed up to his petite captive. His hand raised high then came crashing down, across the teen's pale face. If it were not for Slade holding him up, Syrus would have crumbled under the full force of the blow.

"**NO!**" Slade bellowed as he swung the light weight of Syrus' body away from the elder Princeton.

"**NO! HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE!**" Slade cried like a sullen child.

"It's because of you," Jagger ignored the deranged adult as he spoke to the silent bluette, "that worthless piece of shit dared to challenge us! The fucking low-bred dares to challenge me! I am the Princeton Heir! I'm Father's First Born, not that sorry excuse of wasted flesh! I'll make you pay, you stupid little bitch!"

"**NO! YOU PROMISED! HE'S MINE!**" Slade cried.

"**SHUT UP!**" Jagger yelled; making the second Princeton son silent, but Slade still held onto Syrus as if he was a toy about to be taken away.

Syrus was scared, terrified and yet he remained strong. He knew he was going to be safe. He knew he was going to be saved. He was going to rescued by two of the most powerful beings that he knew… Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton. For them, he would hold out… For them and only them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Episode 24: **_**The Horizon of the Moon**_

TAP.

Obsidian orbs glowed against pale flesh as the endless pools of the Abyss coolly stared at the badly beaten male on the alley floor.

Blood dripped from the older man's nose and mouth. One eye swollen shut and already displaying the sickly yellow-green tint while the other was bloodshot. The beaten investigator supported himself up with his one good arm while the other lay limp across his stomach. If the man was not wearing a trench coat or the long-sleeved shirt, his arm would have visibly shown server discoloration around the elbow…

The fool had dared to draw his weapon on the Other… Had dared to hurt the Other… The Young just acted… The Young wanted to kill… But Chazz wanted answers. He wanted to know why this man had been following him and Syrus the other day. Chazz gripped the man's wrist, pulled him off balance, and the Young slammed his palm into the man's elbow.

The intruder howled in pain, which was like a delightful symphony to the Young's ears. Chazz was happy as well because that man was keeping him from finding his Chibi. The man staggered back; keeping a wary eye on the Other and the Young. The Young looked at his Other. The Other just watched; giving the play solely to the Young. Chazz smiled. This was his fight and _his _fight alone. Apparently the Prey understood as well and refocused his attention of the Young.

The Prey then pulled out another weapon with his good arm. Despite the apparent awkwardness the Prey displayed in holding his new weapon, the Young knew that the elongated stick could hurt the Young if struck by it.

From the corner of his eye, Chazz saw the Other somersaulting backwards and landing gracefully on the edge of the dumpster; giving the Young ample room to play in the narrow alleyway. The Prey attacked; thinking that the Young was distracted. The Prey charged with the black stick held high. The Young disappeared. The Prey stumbled and collided into the brick wall with the shoulder of his bad arm. The Young just looked at the Prey curiously, as if the Prey had purposively wanted to run into the wall.

"How did you --" The Prey's scent became bitter and yet sweet to the Young… bittersweet…

Chazz smiled.

"You shouldn't leave your back exposed… especially to me…"

The smile became feral.

"Screw you!" The Prey spat and charged again.

This time attacking low.

The Prey swung his weapon from low left to upper right.

Chazz moved in the strike zone, grabbed the Prey's left wrist with his own left hand and rolled into the Prey's center, slamming his elbow into the Prey's nose; breaking it. Chazz twisted the asp free from the Prey's hand, continuing his pivot by bringing the asp around and connecting the slender black weapon across the Prey's face; crushing the cheekbone and bruising the entire face.

The Prey went down moaning. The Prey looked up through his one good eye and watched the Young drop the stick.

The Young stalked toward the Prey.

The Prey kicked at the Young's legs.

Chazz leapt into the air. He felt his body flip in mid-air with grace and precision that was the Curse coursing through his veins.

The Young then landed on the Prey's legs; breaking… Crushing them.

The Prey howled in agony… Again it was music to the Young.

It was at that point when the Other approached but only to rifle through the investigator's pockets, as it was the Other's right as the Alpha, to pull out a little, black cellphone. The Other tossed the phone to Chazz, who scanned through the phone's history and found one number that made sense… The one number that he did not expect to see and yet was not surprised to see…

Now, Chazz understood why this man had been following him. This man was on his brother's payroll. This man worked for his brother… Chazz growled at the injured man, who was between wakefulness and unconsciousness. Clutching the phone in one hand, Chazz grabbed the man's tie in the other. Chazz bared his teeth at the Prey, whose face became drained of all color. Either because of the pain or the fact that Chazz' tribal markers were blindingly visible, making the teen look far more feral than any wild animal, Chazz could only guess if he bothered to care.

"Why?" Chazz growled.

"Not… talking…" The man groaned.

Chazz slammed his Prey onto the ground; causing the man to cough up blood.

"Why." The teen demanded.

"Screw… you…"

Chazz growled as he released the man and stepped away. His mind was on overdrive as he tried to figure out this man's connection. Yes, this man was on his brother's payroll, but why? To keep an eye on him? No, Chazz doubted that. His brothers and Mother nearly jumped with joy when he moved out of the Manor. Naturally, he did not tell them where he was going. _So, no, it's not me… then why…_ The teen thought then he remembered why he and Jaden had gone feral… Chibi… Their Chibi was taken… Their Pet stolen… And for a brief moment, Chazz also remembered those photos of the other Chibis… Beaten, bloody and dead…

Obsidian orbs narrowed into slits as he rounded on the Prey. Without a second thought, the young Cursed One pressed the 'call' button for that number…

"…. You want him back then come and get him, you filthy little beast!" The line died after the two Princetons laid down their gauntlets.

Chazz looked at the fallen investigator.

"You…screwed…up…" The man grinned, "attacking…attacking a police officer…"

"No, I attacked no police officer." Chazz calmly replied, "I attacked a scumbag… be happy you're mine and not his."

"Oh yeah..? I'm not scared… not scared at all…" He whispered in false bravado then paled when all he could see was the glowing markers of the teen in front of him.

"That's going to change… You know where my Chibi is, and you're going to tell me…" The voice in the shadows purred.

A scream echoed throughout the alleyway and yet no one paid any heed…

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

"That bastard will be coming here." Jagger stated as he looked at his security personnel.

They were a total of five men; each with a long history of criminality… Long and violent history that would have each of them imprisoned for all eternity and beyond.

"I don't care how you do it." Jagger continued, "I want you to catch the little fucker."

One of the five men arched an invisible eyebrow. Normally, they would never question their employer, but the unspoken leader of the five men was curious as to why _all_ five of them were needed to capture one intruder… One _teenage_ intruder. However, instead of voicing his question, he and the others remained quiet. After all they were not paid to think, they were paid to kill, and kill they will.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Jagger dismissively bellowed.

"**SIR!**" Their voices were as one then they disappeared.

Jagger slide down into his seat as he glared into nothingness. He then began nibbling at his thumb-pad to the point of it being raw as he tried to formulate a secondary plan in dealing with the taint to his family's good name. The elder Princeton at least had enough foresight to send Mother away. She did not need to be there when he finally dealt with the black stain. They had been far too generous toward the lowlife mongrel, and in Jagger's opinion, that it was high time that the bastard paid them back for the humiliation they had suffered because of the beast's existence.

"It ends tonight." Jagger promised.

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

Cold shivers cascaded down Syrus' spine as he felt a large, cold hand caress up and down his back in mock tenderness. Syrus remained completely still as his captor held him in his arms. Syrus closed his eyes as he felt the bigger man bury his face into the crook of Syrus' neck. More cold shivers rippled through the teen's tiny body, as if he was laying bare in the snow and the winds ripping through his exposed flesh. Syrus clenched his eyes tightly to keep the image of Slade caressing his body out of his mind and out of his memory. Behind the veil of darkness, Syrus tried to imagine that he was safely tucked in his own bed with Jay and Chazz on either side of him. The petite bluette clutched his hands into tiny fists; digging his blunt nails into his palm.

"Oh Beloved!" Slade softly whispered into the teen's ear.

Syrus' body trembled more violently than before as he felt a cold ooze grip his soul.

Slade smiled in delight as he felt his Beloved shiver in passion.

"Soon, my Beloved," Slade whispered again then kissed the teen's pale flesh.

Tears pooled at the corner of the teen's closed eyes while Syrus resisted the urge to violently thrash about at the acidic touch of his tormentor. The petite teen could feel his torturer's foul touch seep deep into his flesh; making him feel unclean and tainted.

Slade slide his cold, meaty hand down his Beloved's back then across the teen's flat stomach and up again.

Flesh shivered and contracted painfully at the mock tenderness. Silent tears caressed the teen's cheeks as he mentally revolted against the foul intimacy. He did not want this… He did not want this… This monster to touch him… He did not want to feel cold because of this sadistic monster… He wanted to feel warm, loved, protected… He wanted his two Dark Angels! He wanted Chazz and Jaden!

Syrus slowly found himself retreating further and further into his mind. Invisible hands reached out into the black Abyss; looking, searching for the teen's salvation against the violation he was experiencing… But all he felt was a cold and unforgiving darkness surrounding him; threatening to drown him, to consume him. It was so much, so vast and so thick that the mortal angel thought he would suffocate…

*Kuhri…* A familiar sound chirped.

Invisible eyes opened, and Syrus saw Winged Kuriboh in front of him. Instinctively Syrus reached out for the familiar spirit and pulled the warm creature closer to his heart.

*Come on, Chibi!* Another voice cried, and soon Syrus saw Ojama Yellow with its tiny hands out toward him. Syrus too then held a hand out to the obnoxious but very friendly spirit; pulling it also closer to his heart. *Don't give up! Boss an' Jaden are coming!*

_Coming?_ Syrus thought, _Coming for me?!_

*Yep!* Ojama beamed.

*Kuhri!* Kuriboh purred.

*Dey coming! Dontcha feel dem?* Ojama curiously asked.

Syrus' invisible hands held onto the two Duel Spirits tightly. A soft gasp escaped Syrus' throat as he felt an unexplainable warmth coursing through him. He felt the liquid fire through his limps; warming his entire being with pure love, pure passion, pure protectiveness and pure possessiveness… The teen knew who owned those emotions… He knew who they were, and he smiled… His angels were coming… His beautiful and darks angels were coming, and they were … _**PISSED**_!

A bubble of happiness began to form in the pits of his stomach as he plunged himself deeper into his angels' fiery emotions. Syrus looked at the Duel Spirits and pulled them even closer to him… Soaking in the warmth and love of their Masters… Soaking in the strength of their Masters… They were coming… They were coming… They were coming!

An sudden explosion of light overwhelmed the dark murkiness that had threatened to drown Syrus' mind and soul earlier. Syrus' vision suddenly was filled with silvery-grey metallic feathers, and a deep rumble vibrating through the teen's soul. Large mercury-silver eyes looked up and found themselves staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes that was blue as the sky and the ocean combined. Still clutching in his arms, Syrus held Winged Kuriboh and Ojama Yellow tighter as all three looked upon the majestic, metallic creature. Syrus could tell that the creature was similar to the Giant Golden Eagle of Australia and yet Syrus could not help but think that the beautiful bird was also a dragon.

Blue and silver met, and Syrus knew… He knew he was going to be alright… Not only were Jaden and Chazz coming to rescue him but also… But also he knew he had the inner strength to survive… All he needed to do now was to wake up…

Silver-grey orbs snapped open and grew wide as the teen realized that the larger man was kissing him! Tongue and all! Silver-mercury gems darkened in anger. Teeth came clamping down on the unwelcoming appendage.

Slade's eyes bulged at the sudden pain that exploded in his mouth. Slade immediately pulled back.

Syrus then kicked with all his might, and he aimed well in the sweet spot. Slade doubled over. Syrus kicked again and again and again… Connecting with the monster's jaw, nose and eye. Slade laid motionless and stunned by the sudden violence and fury from the petite angel that the monster did not notice immediately the teen running… Running away to freedom.


	26. Chapter 26

**Episode 25: **_**The Moon's Zenith**_

***IN HERE!*** Ojama yelled as he phased through a closed door. Syrus quickly followed the yellow Duel Spirit into a darken room. Leaning against the door, Syrus did not dare to turn the light on as he waited.

'UMP. 'UMP. 'UMP.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway beyond the door. Syrus held his breath as he listened. The footsteps thundered by and soon faded in the distance. Syrus still kept the lights off. His eyes adjusted a bit to the dark.

*Look!* Ojama squealed as it pointed to an odd slender object protruding from a larger object on the ground.

_What is it?_ Syrus thought as he slowly approached. He made no sound for fear that Slade had not truly gone by and would hear the teen, even if Syrus whispered. Tentatively Syrus reached out with his bound hands and felt smooth surface of a handle. _A mop?!_ Syrus gave the Duel Spirit an inquisitive look, which caused the Speedo-clad creature to fidget nervously.

*You can use it to hit Mister Sicko on the head!* Ojama stated with an impish wink, which caused Syrus to smile.

_But first thing first!_ Syrus mentally thought as he brought his duck tape-bound wrists to his teeth and began to rip his bondage apart…

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

"Calling all of us for one snot-nose punk?" Grumbled a large man with a goatee and tears tattooed near his left eye.

"I heard the kid's his younger brother." Mumbled Mr. Goatee's partner, another equally, large man, but he was clean shaven and had short, cropped-cut blonde hair.

"So?" Mr. Goatee remarked.

Cropped-cut shrugged.

"Just think it's odd we're on high alert because of the boss' kid brother." Cropped-cut replied.

Mr. Goatee frowned. Yes, it was odd that the five best hired muscles amongst all the Yakuza Clans would be hired on to deal with one bratty teenager. Then he too just shrugged.

"Money's money." Mr. Goatee finally stated firmly.

"Yeah…" Cropped-cut agreed although not as resolute as his partner.

"If that's the case then perhaps we can make an offer for you two fine gentlemen?" Purred a youthful voice; causing the two burly males to snap around, weapons immediately drawn.

A pale figure just casually stood before the dual barrels that were aimed at him. The figure just stood there un-phased by the twin specks of red light that danced across his bare chest like a pair of fireflies. His flesh seem to glow a hypnotic shade of moonlight white against the night sky and his night-colored clothing. The young man just stood there. His dark jeans were hugging his hips, revealing the taunt hollows of his hips and even a patch of black fur beneath the teen's naval. His chest was bare since his sheer black shirt was open and floated about him in the wind like a pseudo-cape. The teen's wrists and throat was wrapped in black clothe. His raven black hair swayed gently in the winds. Aside from his appearance, in general, the two men were unsettling by the odd fact that the teenager was also bare footed… No shoes, no socks.

"Who are you?" Mr. Goatee demanded.

The teen smirked.

"Me?" His tone was innocent enough, even though he himself had the appearance of the devil's minion.

"This isn't a game, bitch." Cropped-cut remarked as he cocked his pistol.

"Why… I'm Chazz." Chazz purred with a predatory glee. His obsidian orbs flashed dangerously. His pale flesh glowed silver as his Markers danced to life across his flesh.

"**SHIT!**"

"**FUCK!**" Two voices cried as they immediately opened fire. The bullets sailed across the night sky and… Through the fading image of their target.

"What the fuck?" Cropped-cut hissed when he ceased fire.

Mr. Goatee stopped firing as well.

"Did we get him?" He asked.

"Nope. You missed by a mile." Chazz' voice was filled with a playful mirth.

The two men spun around again.

Mr. Goatee extended his firearm out.

Chazz gripped the wrist, pulled the man off balance and slammed his elbow into the man's nose.

Pain exploded in the man's face when his vision became a field of white and black stars.

Chazz' hand grabbed the back of the man's head, pushed him forward as Chazz rammed his knee into the man's solar plexuses.

Mr. Goatee was stunned at the teen's speed, strength and precision that he had no chance in reacting or defending himself.

"Bastard!" Cropped-cut shouted.

Chazz glanced over his shoulder.

Cropped-cut opened fire again.

"**NO!**" Mr. Goatee shouted as Chazz' image faded.

Several rounds entered Mr. Goatee's body. The large man jerked back a bit as bright crimson liquid exploded and rained on the ground.

"Shit! Dominguez!" Cropped-cut shouted in realization that he had shot his partner.

The man approached his fallen partner, who laid on the gravel walkway, gasping for air. Blood decorated across the man's chest and cascaded from his mouth. It was apparent that he was dying, and it was a slow and painful death.

"Sorry, partner." Cropped-cut remorsefully murmured then fired a merciful round into the dying man's head.

"How merciful…" Chazz purred from his perch in a nearby tree branch.

Angrily Cropped-cut spun around for a third time, fully prepared to empty his clip, if need be, into the target when he suddenly blanched at the sight that greeted him.

The nearest tree was fifty yards away… Well within his weapon's maximum firing range and not impossible for a star athlete to run but… It was impossible for the teen to be in front of his partner and then disappeared, only to reappear within a blink of an eye in said tree! However, that was not the only thing to make the hired enforcer pale… It was the other teen… The other teen with the golden eyes of a demon!

"Now, Mr. No-Neck, you have two options." Chazz stated as he casually raked a hand through the auburn-haired youth's hair. "First option, tell us where Chibi is and you live… Or don't tell us and deal with him…"

Cropped-cut looked back and forth at the two teens. Granted the two boys did not look like much, but after witnessing the raven haired teen's speed and strength, Cropped-cut could safely assume that the other teen was probably far more powerful and far more dangerous. Cropped-cut's eyes unconsciously became focused on the silent auburn-haired teen, who remained still and motionless as if not really alive but a statue of a living being. Those golden orbs just stared at him with the patience of a predator. There were no emotions in those orbs and yet those orbs were filled with passion and a hunger that even made Cropped-cut unnerved. Licking his lips, Cropped-cut had no doubt that the other teen could and would kill him if he did not give them what they wanted.

"I don't know any 'Chibi', but if it's the kid you want then he's in the house." Cropped-cut remarked, "Probably on the second floor."

The teens then glared at the offending house before disappearing into the night.

Cropped-cut sighed in relief. Naturally he was not a man that was easily scared, but there was something about those two teens that made the burly man apprehensive and nervous… It was as if all of Nature's predatory force was embodied in those two teens… Well, more so in the golden-eyed teen, but he was not going to chance it in a confrontation against one or worse both of them.

"Markus." Replied a calm and yet annoyed voice.

Cropped-cut looked up from his dead partner at his unspoken leader.

"I think we better pull out, sir." Cropped-cut remarked.

The leader arched an invisible brow.

"The target is not what we expected."

"Meaning?"

"The kid's strong and fast… extremely strong and fast, but he's not the one we should worry about. His partner…" Cropped-cut trailed off uncertainly.

"His partner." The leader prompted.

"To be honest, I don't know. I just know that the kid's partner should not be messed with." Cropped-cut replied.

"What does this partner look like?"

"Gold eyes and gold tattoos…"

"Gold tattoos?" The leader interrupted.

Cropped-cut nodded.

"Well then, this is unexpected and unfortunate…" The Leader sighed, "We're pulling out… I don't care how much Princeton paid us. It's not enough to go against _him_."

"Him? Him who?"

"Yukimura Jaden, the HeroSlayer." The leader responded, causing the others to pale in absolute fear.

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

*Okay, all clear!* Ojama's squeaky voice whispered despite the fact that only Syrus could hear the Duel Spirit.

Quietly Syrus popped his head out of the closest. It had taken him several minutes to rip the many layers of duct tape from his wrists and another extra few minutes to break the mop head from its handle without making a single sound. The coast _was _clear! Clutching tightly to his makeshift weapon, Syrus walked out of the sanctuary of the closet and into the hallway.

"Which way?" Syrus asked barely above a whisper as he looked frantically for his tormentors.

*This way!* Ojama whispered as it floated away from the closet and down the hallway.

Syrus quickly followed behind the pale little creature and continued to keep a look out for either Princeton brothers. The petite teen knew that if he was caught by either one of them, he would be dead. Both older Princetons were insane and did not care about anyone save for themselves. Syrus quietly walked down the corridor and noted the paintings on the wall. Syrus vaguely remembered seeing these same paintings when he and Jaden rescued Chazz earlier in the summer. The bluette also vaguely remembered that although the mansion was well decorated with expensive fineries and paintings, the teen could not shake the cold, empty loneliness he felt there. It made him want to find his Chazz and hug him to death, which he knew that the other teen would not object but… _First get out of here… Then hug him… and Jay to death!_ Syrus thought. The mental vow gave him a goal and strength to continue forward.

Ojama suddenly motioned for the teen to stop then disappeared through the floor since they had come upon the staircase that lead down to the first floor. Syrus looked wildly around him. His palms were sweaty as he kept tightening his grip on the broken mop handle. The teen quietly shifted foot from foot as he waited for the Duel Spirit to come back. Minutes ago Winged Kuriboh had also disappeared and had yet to return.

CLKU-IC

Silver orbs grew wide at the sound of the door opening somewhere on the floor. Not daring to wait for either Ojama or the person on the floor, Syrus bolted down the stairs; dropping his makeshift weapon in favor for his speed.

"**SYRUS!**" A voice boomed behind him.

It was Slade. He had come back for another look for the teen. Slade lumbered behind the petite teen.

Syrus flew down the stairs; keeping his focus on his breathing and balance. It would do him no good to be injured while escaping.

Slade's booming footsteps thundered behind the tiny bluette; spurring the teen faster.

Quickly Syrus landed on the ground level and lunged into a run for the front door that was in sight. The teen could feel his heart soar at the thought of freedom…

"**AAAH-OPF!**" Syrus gasped as he felt a boulder crashing into him. The teen's head slammed into the ground; stunning him.

Slade had lunged himself at the teen in desperation to keep him from reaching the front doors; causing the larger and muscular body to slam into the smaller one.

Syrus laid beneath Slade, motionless but still breathing.

Slade hovered over the small form of his Beloved. He was angry that his Beloved would run away. His Beloved was suppose to love him!

"Ngh…" Syrus moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Pain flashed across his vision but was quickly dispelled by fear at the sight of the other man on top of him.

Slade's meaty hands found themselves wrapped around the smaller male's neck.

Syrus began to claw at the hands around his neck, squeezing his throat, suffocating him.

"**YOU'RE MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!!**" Slade chanted.

Darkness danced around Syrus' vision as his lungs screamed for precious air. He struggled against his attacker and against the encroaching darkness…

Shadows enveloped the teen's world as he felt his consciousness slip further into the darkness he fought against. The darkness became darker… A shade of black without description… And then… Suddenly…

A light banished the darkness away…


	27. Chapter 27

_**Episode 26: **__**The Hunter's Moon**_

Syrus gasped as sweet oxygen filled his lungs once again. His mercury-hued orbs opened wide and saw… Perfection… His entire body and soul were encased in warmth, in love, in a protective embrace by one of two men he loved.

"Chazz…" Syrus whispered in awe.

He was held tenderly in the raven-haired teen's arms. The chilled bluette could feel the heat of the other teen's flesh seep into him; adding to the warmth he was already feeling in his soul. His eyes were locked in a deep gaze with Chazz' own. It was as if Syrus was staring into the night sky filled with glittering white flickers of light. He found himself drowning in Chazz' metallic obsidian orbs. _I see stars…_ Syrus thought.

Tentatively he reached up. His fingers gently caressed Chazz' face and began tracing the tribal markings on the right cheek. The marking on the teen's face encompassed his entire cheek; coming around his eye, across his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. Chazz then lifted his head; making his lips chastely kiss Syrus' fingertips. The darker teen even gave light nips on those gentle tips. Before Syrus could react, the bluette found himself in a tight embrace with Chazz' face buried in his hair and Chazz' hands ghosting over his body for injuries. Syrus tighten his hold on the other teen and began to tremble.

"Chazz…" Syrus cried.

"**NO! MINE!**" Slade shouted.

Chazz growled as he narrowed his eyes on his brother through soft, pale blue locks. He felt Syrus quake even more in fear. He could taste his Chibi's fears, tears and blood.

"Syrus belongs to no one save himself. It is _we_, who belong to him. Not you…" Chazz growled then gently placed his sweet angel on the ground.

It was true. Syrus did not belong to anyone… Not to him… Not to Jaden. In fact, _they_ belonged to Syrus. Syrus was their anchor, their one truth in all the madness that surrounds them. Without him, Chazz knew that he and Jaden would lose themselves in the sensations of the curse. Without Syrus, they would simply cease to exist.

Chazz then pushed the one, he would gladly call Master, behind him as he faced one of his childhood tormentors. The Young bared its fangs at the foul Prey. Chazz quickly scanned the area for his other brother. But he was nowhere to be found. The Young opened his senses for the Other. The Other was nowhere to be found either. Chazz immediately understood Jaden's motives. This was _his_ fight. His brothers were _his_ enemies. Jaden will not interfere unless he absolutely had to. Jaden was showing his faith in Chazz, which Chazz took comfort and strength in that knowledge and began to face his greatest adversary.

"You're pathetic." Chazz spat. "I can't believe I was actually afraid of you… that I actually wanted your approval… you make me sick…"

"**HE'S MINE!**" Slade screamed then charged at his younger brother.

Chazz stepped forward; hooking his brother's throat into the crook of his arm then slamming his brother's skull into the marble flooring.

The Young's claws dug into the meaty flesh of rabid creature's throat.

Chazz then slammed the palm of his other hand into his brother's nose.

Slade screamed in pain.

"**YOU! DON'T! GET! TO! SCREAM!**" Chazz roared between each punch.

Slade continued to scream between each punch, and with each scream, it fueled Chazz' rage against the monster even further. For the young Cursed One, to scream equated to feeling pain, to feeling pain equated to having other emotions, to having other emotions equated to being human… Slade was no human. He was a monster, and therefore, to Chazz' mind, Slade did not have the right to scream.

Syrus watched from a distance as Chazz continued to punch his brother in the face.

With each punch, more blood rained upon the ground.

Suddenly Syrus knew… He knew that if Chazz was not stopped, then the other teen could and would kill the older man. A new wave of fear overcame the bluette as he thought of the aftermath. He did not want his Dark Savior to be imprisoned for all eternity! Away from him and Jaden! Syrus knew that the bloody man deserved every hit and punch for all the torment he had caused for not only Chazz but also for the other boys that the monster had brutally raped and beaten; just like his own fate would have been if the elder Princeton had his way. But Syrus also knew that his beloved Dark Angel did not deserve to soil his hands with that monster's death.

"**CHAZZ!**" Syrus screamed, "**PLEASE! STOP!**"

Chazz froze in place. His fist held high while his obsidian eyes kept the bloody image of his brother's face in focus. This was a monster that deserved death above all else. This rabid creature was weak and not worth any form of mercy, save for death… But his Syrus begged him to stop, and he obeyed.

"Please! Take me home! I wanna go home! I wanna be warm, safe… loved. Please! Please, Chazz, take me home!" Syrus cried as clear tears cascaded down his cheeks. Afraid that he might be too late in reaching for his Chazz.

Chazz' body trembled with unreleased energy as he heard his beloved angel crying. He could not deny Syrus anything. The raven-haired teen violently shoved to his feet then turned his back on his unconscious brother.

"The law will deal with you, Bastard." Chazz hissed then began walking toward his true love.

Although tearstained and frighten, Syrus smiled at his beautiful love. Syrus was about to rush his love into his mentally promised Hug-of-Death when…

**BANG!**

"**AAH!**" Chazz' scream was muffled by the gunshot.

Chazz immediately dropped the marble floor.

"**CHAZZ!**" Syrus cried as he ran to his fallen lover's side.

Chazz curled into a ball while clutching to his injured shoulder. The Young growled at the approaching butcher.

Syrus attempted to cover the darker teen with his own body when Jagger took aim again.

"Goodbye, you piece of shit." Jagger calmly stated, "Now, I'm Father's most Beloved Son."

"**NO!**" Syrus and Chazz cried together as the pair immediately held onto each other in hopes to shield the other from the approaching death.

A flash of gold enveloped the room.

Jagger gave a shout of surprise as he attempted to cover his eyes from the blinding light. He could feel the hot flash burn against his exposed flesh. He could feel the stinging burn of his skin being set on fire and yet his flesh was not… Not on fire. Jagger dropped to one knee as his vision slowly cleared. He dared to look up with partial vision, and immediately his eyes were locked upon twin pools of molten amber.

"Jay!" Syrus cried in joy and relief.

"Dammit Slacker! Give me a damn heart attack, would ya?!" Chazz also cried in joy and relief.

But Jaden did not respond. His attention and focus was on the sniveling coward before him. The pathetic fool that dare to steal his Pet and injured his Young. The wretched excuse of a being was a threat. _"Eliminate all threats with extreme prejudice. That is your joy. That is your pleasure. You know nothing else but the bloody rain of joy."_ These words, his mantra given to him by the Boss, were ringing true in his mind.

A soft, black boot took a step forward then another and another. The footsteps were light and silent; the markings of a hunter's grace. Sleek, black leather pants blended and melted with the shadows; almost as if HeroSlayer wore the shadows themselves. The unique duster-coat billowed around HeroSlayer lithe form; appearing as if the shadows and darkness danced and obeyed only HeroSlayer. The duster was sleeveless and doubled as HeroSlayer's shirt, with its high mandarin collar and the few buckles that clasped the duster together across the chest, which revealed HeroSlayer's smooth and firm abdomen. HeroSlayer's appearance was nothing short of a biblical vision of a Fallen Angel. Even the golden aura, that encased the teen, was breathtaking as it gave off a warm breeze that teased HeroSlayer's auburn locks. The younger male was truly the embodiment of predatory grace and power. No human thought could adequately describe the deathly beauty of HeroSlayer as he approached his Target.

Jagger suddenly found himself fearfully scrambling to get away from the stalking teenager.

HeroSlayer continued his hunt. The Target was a threat and needed to be eliminated with extreme prejudice. It was HeroSlayer's joy. It was HeroSlayer's pleasure. HeroSlayer wanted to make the rain bleed, bleed with joy.

"Jay..?" A soft voice whispered. HeroSlayer paused as he felt a cold breeze teased and soothed his own burning touch. It was a strange sensation, but it was not enough to dissuade him from his course to make the rain bleed, bleed with joy… His joy and his pleasure.

"C'mon Slacker." Another voice called. This one was much like his own and yet it was not. It was much like the sickly, little twinkles of the night and yet it was not. This one was like the brightest twinkle in the night sky. This one, HeroSlayer knew, was his.

"Jay, please, let's go home." The cool breeze pleaded. Again the cool breeze teased and soothed his burning touch. Instinctively HeroSlayer tilted his head toward the source of the cool breeze; hoping to fan the hot, burning desire for the bloody rain out. The cool sensation was very welcoming to HeroSlayer as he just remained still.

"C'mon Slacker, Chibi needs to see Riku." His bright twinkle commented.

HeroSlayer remained still. He was no longer HeroSlayer and yet the need to be HeroSlayer was overwhelming. Why was he HeroSlayer again? He could not quite remember. He knew that he was no longer commanded to hunt and kill. He remembered _She_ made sure of that. And yet at that moment, looking at the Target, the Curse had the overwhelming desire to be HeroSlayer, to hunt and to kill, again. The Curse wondered why…

"Jay."

"Slacker."

The cool breeze and the bright twinkle… his Pet and his Young… his Innocent and his Dark… his and his… They were stolen, and they were injured… The Target was a threat… Not to him but to them… And for them, the Curse was happy to be HeroSlayer hunt and kill again. And for them, HeroSlayer was happy to make the rain bleed, bleed with joy and pleasure. And for them, Jaden was happy to be both the Curse and HeroSlayer.

The golden aura extended; becoming tendrils of visible, warm energy.

HeroSlayer extended his arm out, swept across him.

A tendril followed like an extension of the Curse's arm. Magically the tendril lifted the dropped firearm into the air.

HeroSlayer's arm swept back across.

In a blink of an eye, the weapon spun into place in HeroSlayer's hand, and the Curse placed on foot forward as HeroSlayer extended the firearm at the sniveling Target.

"Target acquired and identified." Uttered a voice so devoid of emotion that it burned the heart and soul.

"**JADEN!**"

"**SHIT!**"

Syrus and Chazz exclaimed in shock as soon as they saw their friend and lover take aim. In that brief instance, the pair understood who their friend was and yet they did not care. They did not care that their Jaden was once a skilled assassin for the Yakuza. They did not care that he was going to kill… To kill someone to protect them, they did not care. What they did care about and feared the most was that they would lose their friend, their lover… Their Jaden to his own guilt once this was over. They had almost lost him once to his guilt and grief when he killed the Twins. They both rather be damned to the lowest pits of hell before they lose their Jaden again. Despite the fact that Jagger was one of the few people in the world that deserved death above all else.

The room echoed with a thunderous bang.

HeroSlayer felt the warmth of two bodies colliding against his.

Jagger's body jerked at the sudden impact of one bullet hitting center mass, expertly missing all vital organs, and the second bullet grazing against his forehead and over the top of his head; permanently disfiguring the disgusting worm for all to see his defeat and humiliation by the hands of not only HeroSlayer, but also by the hands of Syrus and Chazz.

"**JADEN!**"

"**SLACKER!**"

Syrus and Chazz cried as they held onto their friend.

The Curse remained absolutely still as it allowed the Innocent's and the Young's presences be absorb into itself… As it took in the scents and hot breathes that beat against its cursed flesh. The Curse closed its eyes; allowing itself to be calmed as it drowned in their presences.

Slowly amber-hued eyes opened and Jaden looked at Syrus, who had his face buried in his stomach. Jaden tilted his head to the side to see Chazz burying his face into Jaden's neck. The pair held onto him as much as they held onto one another. This made Jaden smile. Jaden then playful nibbled his Raven's ear, which caused the raven-haired teen to gasp in shock. Syrus looked up then childishly squealed in delight when he felt Jaden's strong arms lift him up. The petite teen then wrapped his legs around the other teen's waist.

"**MINE!**" Jaden growled immediately when Slade's foul odor wafted into his nose then he slammed his mouth over his petite Pet's.

Syrus released a gasp of surprise, which was immediately washed away as a moan escaped Syrus' lips when the small teen felt the rough, velvet appendage that was Jaden's tongue enter his mouth and teased his own tongue into a faux-battle.

Chazz immediately leaned against Jaden for a bit of support while his good hand, on its own accord, slipped against Syrus' pale leg. He could feel his blood pool into his lower regions. The rush of bloodlust came crashing down on him; however, before he could act on that hot bloodlust, reality decided to kick its ugly face when he heard a pair of echoing groans. Glaring at the source of the sounds that dared to ruin his euphoria, Chazz was regrettably remained his brothers.

Chazz would have been perfectly content to steal his Chibi back from the hellhole that he had once called home. But another faint, echoing sound could be heard in the distance. Another ugly face of reality had decided to rear forward. Chazz knew that they had to act quickly.

"Hey Slacker…" Chazz whispered as he nuzzled against the Curse's ear. "Not here… we gotta go… before the cops…"

Jaden ceased his assault on Syrus' mouth to give his Raven a warning glare, while the bluette returned the favored assault with one of his own. The petite male then assaulted the other's throat with nips and kisses; causing both Jaden and Chazz to groan at the sensual sight.

"Chibi… stop…" Chazz said breathlessly; not that he really put much emphasize for the small teen to stop, but the annoyingly faint shrieking in the distance could be heard coming closer.

Syrus looked at him. Although he had not moved from Jaden's throat, Chazz could still see the obvious pout on those bruised lips.

_Damn, I want him!_ Chazz thought as he subconsciously squeezed his hand around Syrus' hip, where his hand had mysteriously found itself.

"We gotta go before the cops show up…" Chazz dispassionately stated. His point was then immediately emphasized by the faint sounds of the distant sirens coming even closer.

Syrus then looked up with wide eyes, while Jaden looked between annoyed and confused. The teen was annoyed that they had stopped their talking and confused as to why they had stopped. The auburn-haired teen gave the bluette a gentle nudge, which the bluette respond with his own nudging and nuzzling. Chazz sighed in annoyance at Jaden's odd behavior despite the fact that he too wanted nothing more than to cuddle the bluette and perhaps do more, but now just cuddling was fine. However, neither of them would get the chance if the police caught them.

After all Chazz did beat a cop up; regardless of the fact that said cop was crooked as they came, and the raven-haired teen also did give one of his brothers a rather primitive form of plastic surgery… With his fist! And then there was Jaden! The goofball ex-assassin actually _shot_ one of the Princeton brothers! Not that Chazz minded… His brothers were monsters… Incapable of remorse or regret for their actions. And of course, if Jaden was caught, and they discovered he was a former Yakuza assassin. Chazz could not fathom how many unsolved murder cases the police would try to pin on the auburn-haired teen; regardless if he did them or not.

The damned sirens were really coming closer. Suddenly an idea popped into Chazz' mind as another groan from his brothers echoed over the sirens. An idea that would put his brothers behind bars for good and would cover the Cursed duo's tracks.

"Chibi, you gotta stay here." Chazz reluctantly said, which caused Syrus' eyes to grow wide in fear and Jaden to growl warningly.

"Look, the cops are coming." Chazz stated in way that said it was explanation in of itself.

Jaden straighten his posture. He had no fear of the police, but then again he also did not want to needless battle them either. A frowned marred his face as he realized that his Raven had a plan but had yet to explain it then a movement caught his attention. He looked toward the two slowly reviving thugs… Well, reviving would not be the best word for them… The two were still alive… Jaden's amber-hued eyes narrowed at the realization that his targets were still alive… A serious lapse in judgment on the Curse and HeroSlayer's part, but Jaden could sense that his Raven most definitely had a plan; thus felt no need to correct the err in judgment. He had faith in his Young.

"We can't stay, Slacker." Chazz urged again.

"Not leaving Sy behind." Jaden ordered as he held onto his Pet tighter.

"We won't be leaving him behind… we… we…. Can we hide?" Chazz finally asked in realization that he too did not want to leave Syrus alone, even though the cops were nearly upon them.

"Hide?"

"You know… we see them, but they can't see us." Chazz explained as he looked at the unusually shadowed foyer. "You two gotta trust me on this… Please, I have a plan but we can't be seen."

Jaden looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Syrus; awaiting for the petite angel to command them.

"I trust you, Chazz." Syrus finally answered with pure conviction.

"Good."


	28. Chapter 28

**Episode 27: **_**The Setting Moon**_

"Oh! Migod! Syrus! My Baby!"

"Syrus!"

Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale cried as one once they saw their youngest son.

The petite teen wore a child's hospital gown, which still looked surprisingly big on him. He sat in the middle of the bed; surrounded by nurses, doctors and police officers. But the two people he wanted the most to be there were actually waiting right outside his window, waiting for all the busybodies to leave so that they can be together again.

The moment that Chazz and Jaden had hid themselves into the shadows and the police appeared like the proverbial late cavalry, Syrus had quickly guessed the raven-haired teen's plan. Chazz had wanted the police to catch his brothers for kidnapping and harming Syrus. But for that to happened, Syrus would need to be there and would need to be 'rescued' by the police. While Syrus heard the police storm the proverbial castle, and his dark guardians reluctantly took to the shadows, Syrus himself became the picture of a traumatized and scared victim as he sat down with his knees drawn to his chest and his face buried in his arms. Surprisingly the spot that the petite teen picked to sit down was also only a few centimeters away from where the two Cursed Ones hid. When the police finally arrived, everything immediately went into chaos. Syrus was swiftly whisked away before he had the chance to protest, and now he sat in the hospital while police officers and nurses went over him with a fine toothcomb, both asking questions and gathering evidence.

"Syrus, honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Truesdale asked as she enveloped her youngest into a hug; ignoring the police and nurses around them.

Syrus hissed in pain as he felt her hand accidentally brush against a nasty bruise on his back. Mrs. Truesdale immediately released her hold as she looked at her baby with wide eyes and pale face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She cried then restrained herself from hugging him again and causing him anymore pain.

His father placed a hand on his distraught wife's shoulder while he leaned in, carefully placing his other hand on his son's cheek.

"Syrus…" Mr. Truesdale trailed off; uncertain on what to say, save for the redundant questions that his wife had just uttered.

Syrus smiled in understanding at his father then turned to give him a hug. He felt his father's strong arm wrap itself carefully around him then slowly released him since the elder Truesdale felt the slight tensing of his youngest boy's muscles; indicating that the little one was still in pain.

"I'm okay, Daddy." Syrus honestly whispered. _I have two special guardians protecting me._

"God, I was so scared… So afraid that I lost you…" His father openly whispered.

In the background, the Truesdale males heard their mother and wife softly cry in relief.

"Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale…" A soft, calming voice called, dispelling the family's moment of peace.

All eyes looked up and focused on a familiar and friendly face.

"Dr. Aoshimura!" Syrus cheered then winced because of his sudden movement had caused him to agitate yet another bruise on his ribs.

"Hello, Syrus, nice to see you again 'though I would prefer it was under better circumstances." The kind doctor commented then turned to the other nurses, doctors and police officers, "Now if you're done gathering evidence and notes, my patient needs to rest."

His tone left no room for arguments. They wisely obeyed and left the small family in peace.

"What?" Mr. Truesdale suddenly asked, "I mean I'm grateful that you're looking after my son but…"

"Think nothing of it." Dr. Aoshimura reassured the middle-aged mechanic. "The hospital's benefactor insisted that I take over your son's care."

Syrus looked horrified.

"Not her?!" The petite teen gasped in horror as he clutched onto his bedding.

"On no! I assure you, dear Syrus. It's not Madame Princeton."

"Then who?" Mrs. Truesdale curiously asked.

"Only the best for my Chibi." Chazz' voice drawled in reply to the question.

Everyone looked in surprise at the teen, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"**CHAZZ!**" Syrus chirped in surprise. The tiny male had thought that he would be without his two guardians for most of the night. Syrus held his arms out for his raven-haired love; completely forgetting that he was very sensitive to touch due to all the bruises.

His parents wisely took a step back to give the boys their space.

Chazz straighten and moved to the side as he began, "And…"

Suddenly a blur of faint gold, auburn and black rushed past the more controlled teen.

"**JA**--Oopf!" Syrus voice was cut off when his bruised body was collided against his first love's own body. A sharp hiss escaped past his lips as his body tingled painfully at the reminder of the bruises on his body.

Syrus suddenly let out a series of giggles as he felt Jaden's warm and sturdy hands ghost over his flesh; effectively tickling him. A low rumble vibrated from the auburn-haired youth's throat when his sensitive touch ghosted across a bruise here and there. Unseen by the other occupants in the room, save for Chazz, faint hues of gold caressed against the bruises, and immediately Syrus could feel the painful tingle disappear. The bluette let out a sigh of relief as slowly his body ceased to tingle. Amber hues then glared angrily at the other occupants in the room as if accusing them for harming his Pet before burying his face into the petite youth's stomach; effectively nuzzling the smaller teen until he was laying down completely. Jaden then comfortable curled himself around the bluette's middle; alternating between growling and purring but eventually ignoring all other occupants in the room.

Mrs. Truesdale covered her mouth to keep a squeal from escaping while her husband looked extremely unnerved by the almost animalistic behavior he observed. Syrus was blushing in embarrassment but did nothing to dissuade his long-time crush from cuddling against him. A tiny hand slowly began petting through thick, soft locks to keep the agitated teen calm. The gentle rhythm soon lulled them both to sleep.

Suddenly a deep yawn caught the three adult's attention toward the remaining teen. Chazz tried to keep his yawn and his exhaustion hidden, but after watching his other halves getting comfortable, the fatigue and exhaustion came finally crushing around him. Slowly Chazz found himself lumbering toward the inviting bed; also ignoring the adults. For at that moment, they meant nothing. Only the welcoming sight of a comfortable, warm piece of heaven to rest his tired muscles mattered. Only the chance to curl up against the equally comfortably warm body of his Chibi mattered. Chazz climbed into the slowly crowding bed and curled against his petite lover's upper body then promptly fell into the sweet slumber.

Dr. Aoshimura frowned at the boys' behavior and took a step forward.

"Leave them be, young man." An elderly voice remarked; causing the others to turn around again. In the doorway stood an elderly man supporting himself on a cane, another young man, who stared at the bed with wide, child-like eyes and a very familiar red-haired woman.

"Riku!" Mrs. Truesdale said in relief at the familiar face.

The young woman smiled as she approached the older woman and embraced the emotionally exhausted woman.

"Come. Let's talk in private." She suggested as she guided the worried mother away.

Mrs. Truesdale immediately froze to look back at the sleeping teens.

"Don't worry. Syrus-chan is safe. Nothing will harm him as long as Jaden-sama and Chazz-kun are with him." Riku assured the older female.

"Something tells me that lots of pain and blood would be involved." Mr. Truesdale darkly remarked as he too escorted his wife out of the room.

The group quietly filed into Dr. Aoshimura's office and quickly seated themselves about the spacious office. Dr. Aoshimura sat behind his desk and bore an expression of extreme displeasure at what was happening to his patient. The good doctor was extremely protective of his patients and in his honest opinion, Syrus needed rest… Alone; not being smothered by the other two teens. However, Dr. Aoshimura could not ignore his instincts that told him not to interfere. There was something about the auburn-haired teen that the doctor could not shake. He had felt it before when he had first met the teen weeks ago, and he felt it again now.

"Riku," Mrs. Truesdale addressed the redhead former assassin. "What's going on?"

Riku looked at the Treusdales thoughtfully; knowing that she could not reveal everything… At least not yet.

"My grandson and his friend are very special young men." The old man replied for her. He then smiled kindly at the concerned parents. "Yes, their behavior may seem particular, but I would not concern myself with that. Just know and be assured that nothing will ever harm your son again."

"And you would be?" Dr. Aoshimura asked; wondering off-handedly why the older man looked so familiar. He could also see a faint resemblance between this man and the young Princeton heir.

"He's Haijime-sama!" Replied the young man, "and I'm Detective Akabane from Shinjuku. I've been investigating a series of murders and…"

"That is enough, Detective." Haijime commented which effectively quieted the younger Detective. "I am Chazz' maternal grandfather."

"Ah!" Dr. Aoshimura replied then understood why the man both looked familiar and had a faint resemblance to Chazz. Suddenly as soon as that mystery was solved, his mind immediately focused on what Det. Akabane had said. _'Murders'_.

"Murders?" Mrs. Truesdale gasped then looked at her husband, whose eyes held the hard glint of the former soldier that he was.

"Those young boys in Shinjuku." He stated rather than asked; causing his wife to gasp in shock and Dr. Aoshimura to pale considerably in realization. Det. Haijime and Akabane remained quiet. "You think my son was the next victim… or the intended victim."

Det. Akabane looked nervously at the older, retired detective, who remained quiet as he observed the redhead.

"We think he was both… both the next victim and the intended victim." Det. Akabane hesitantly replied. He quickly learned that his tendencies to answer truthfully usually resulted in a very non-favorable result. Hopefully, the elder Truesdale would not begin to glow nor become something feral like the two boys had done.

"Ohdeargod! Who… Who could do something like that? To babies?!" Mrs. Truesdale gasped in horror then looked hysterically at the others. "Is Syrus safe? Shouldn't you be looking for this monster?!"

"Shh…" Riku cooed as she placed a calm hand on the mother's knee, "Syrus-chan _is_ safe. Jaden-sama and Chazz-kun are with him. Plus, the monster _has_ been caught."

"He has?" Mr. Truesdale's tone was unconvinced.

"Yes." Det. Haijime stated, "It would seem that Slade Princeton is the murderer… However, I'm surprised to hear that he was caught…alive."

The comment was directed at Riku, who arched an elegant eyebrow in challenge, but did not reply because honestly, she _was_ surprise to hear that Slade was captured alive as well as Jagger. She knew well enough that when something of the Cursed Ones was harmed, nothing would survive and yet these two were still alive. It made her curious; however, it was not something she could openly comment. Perhaps later when the retired detective and herself were alone.

"Meaning?" Mr. Truesdale asked.

"Is there something you know that the rest of the police force should know?" Dr. Aoshimura asked.

Det. Haijime looked at the young doctor then kindly and yet sadly smiled. He knew that the doctor was just being a good and law-biding citizen, but there were certain things best left unknown.

"Agree with it or not, but there are certain elements in the world that are beyond comprehension of men and the law. It would do no one any good if known."

"That doesn't answer the question." The doctor pointed out.

The elder detective just shrugged.

"I don't care!" Mrs. Truesdale suddenly hissed, "All I care about is… Is Syrus safe? And is that monster going to jail?"

"Yes." Det. Akabane said with absolute conviction. The same conviction that told anyone that the sky was blue.

"Yes, Slade Princeton is going away for what he's done _and_ so will Jagger Princeton." Det. Akabane explained, "When the police rescued your son, they were able to search the Princeton estate and found evidence for all of their criminal activities. The Princeton brothers are going away for a long time."

"Good! Monsters like them deserve to be locked away for all time!" Mrs. Truesdale declared, "As for everything else, I don't care what it means. As long as my baby is safe…" She paused suddenly in thought then asked, "When can I take my baby home?"

"I would like to keep him for observation." Dr. Aoshimura replied; understanding that no one would be answering anymore questions if asked. Perhaps the renown detective was right about certain things being best left unknown.

"Tomorrow afternoon would be good time for him to go home." He answered.

"Thank you."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Episode 28: **__**The Rising Sun**_

As Dr. Aoshimura promised, Syrus was allowed back home the next day with strict orders to rest. Syrus was engulfed in his mother's arms as soon as they reached home and was yet released until he embarrassingly admitted to have to go to the bathroom. While Syrus was encased in his mother's embrace, his father bore a thoughtfully expression. He had kept going over the conversation, or more like lack of conversation, they had in the doctor's office the other night. He had so many questions and very little answers. It made him apprehensive and extremely worried for his son's safety. The retired soldier was deeply concerned about his youngest being around those two… Around Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki. 

Mr. Truesdale admittedly had never met the youngest Princeton, not even when his son and Jaden had rescued him from his abusive brothers so he could not tell if what he felt about the boy was always there… Had the raven-haired teen always had the presence of a killer..? No, not a killer, but something akin to it, and not some unnatural killer either… It was difficult for the former soldier to describe it; however, the presence, or more precise the aura, of the young man was like that of a large cat… Like a tiger that Mr. Truesdale had the pleasure and yet misfortune to come across during his military days. He remembered clearly the terror he felt when he stumbled upon the big cat. At that time, he thought he surely would have died, but the cat just coldly stared at him… Just watching him and waiting to see if _he _was a threat or not. Mr. Truesdale even remembered how he walked backwards, bumping into trees and brushes, never taking his eyes off of the graceful natural killer until he lost sight of the cat before turning around and running like hell out of the area.

Chazz Princeton in some ways reminded the old soldier of that beautiful tiger as did Jaden in fact. The first time he met the auburn-haired teen; waist deep in the engine compartment of Suzy-Q, Mr. Truesdale knew that there was something different about the teen. The boy, although childish, had the grace of a seasoned… hunter. He moved swiftly and silently without even conscious effort. The teen's eyes observed _everything_; including possible exit routes. A habit that Mr. Truesdale knew very well since he had been known to do the same on more than one occasion. Of course, what also caught the retired soldier's attention were the faint scars on the teen's flesh… Bullet holes… Lacerations from something sharp, multiple something sharp, and other wounds that the Truesdale patriarch was familiar with because… Because he shared those same wounds on his own body.

"Dad?" Syrus' voice broke Mr. Truesdale's thoughts when he returned from upstairs.

The older man looked at his youngest's large mercury-silver orbs. Mr. Truesdale knew that his youngest had good instincts about people. Although _he_ may be apprehensive and uncertain about the two teens, he knew that his faith in his son's judgment would put him at ease.

"Syrus…"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about your friends?"

"Chazz and Jaden?"

"Hm."

"I trust them and love them. Why?" The teen asked curiously.

Mr. Truesdale just smiled then ruffled those soft blue locks.

"Nothing…" He stated, "Just think they're good friends. That's all."

"Well duh! I know that. You're weird, Daddy."

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

Sleeping peacefully in the mist of warm and comfortable blankets, Syrus burrowed himself deep into his bed all the while holding onto his Dark Magician Girl plushie. In his sleep, the petite teen held tightly onto the stuffed doll as the nightmare began to form around him.

In his mind's eye, Syrus was surrounded by a cold darkness that seemed to cling onto him like a spider's web. The cold darkness surrounded him; threatening to consume and drown him in its embrace. Soon the cold darkness began robbing the teen of his warmth and only leaving behind the heavy feeling of filth and uncleanliness on his body and his soul. The teen shivered as he curled tighter on himself; trying to keep what little warmth he possessed from being stripped away. A pained whimper drawled out from his pale lips while clear tears kissed his cheeks.

Drowning in the cold darkness of his nightmares, the petite angel was unaware of two shadows slipping into his room. Another whimper echoed in the dark room; drawing the shadows' attention to the quivering mound on the bed. Quietly and stealthily the shadowed pair descended upon the quivering mound of blankets. One after the other, the two shadows burrowed beneath the blankets… Like a pair of treasure hunters in search of something more precious than gold or silver. Soon the treasure-seeking shadows found their prize; quivering and whimpering as if attempting to hide from some unseen monster.

The Young immediately crawled closer to its Chibi. The Young pulled the purple doll away and placed itself in the Chibi's arms, which instinctively latched onto the Young. The Young purred softly as it buried its face into the nook of its Chibi's neck. The Young's soft and warm paws began petting its Chibi's back. Slowly down then slowly back up. Slowly down then slowly back up. Leaving behind a trail of warmth and burning fire, which slowly drew the chill away.

The cold darkness had almost stripped away the last bits of warmth. As it attempted to dip its cold, poisonous claws into his heart, Syrus felt a new source of warmth and love wrap itself around him. Immediately the tiny angel held onto that new warmth, clutching onto it with all his might. He could feel tiny ripples of pure contentment fill his core, and his back being gently caressed.

The Curse watched as its Young and Pet held onto one another for warmth. The Curse soon then crawled to its Pet's other side and snaked his warm hands around the Pet's slim waist while nuzzling against the exposed nape of pale flesh. The Curse's rough paws gently began kneading the Pet's stomach and hip while rough tongue lapped at the exposed salty flesh.

A sharp gasp escaped Syrus' throat when a pleasant shock danced down his spine. Silver orbs snapped open, fearing that once again he was in the twisted hands of Slade Princeton. For a moment, his vision was a field of darkness, and he believed that his worst nightmare had come true when slowly he saw faint hues of silver-gray and molten amber taking over the darkness. Then he knew.

"Chazz… Jay…" Syrus breathlessly whispered then let a quiet moan echo as he felt Chazz lightly nip at his throat.

"Chibi… mine…" Chazz' voice was thick and husky as each word blew hot puffs of air against Syrus' ear, which caused the bluette to shiver against Jaden, who moaned in pleasure when his Pet wiggled against his sensitive member.

Syrus paused when he felt Jaden's semi-hard organ against his rear. The petite teen could feel blood warming his cheeks and coursing to other portions of his body. He too then moaned when he felt Jaden's teeth grazed the back of his neck as the auburn-haired youth gently rolled his hips against him. Slender fingers dug into Chazz' back as Syrus held tighter onto the teen in front of him.

Chazz moaned deeply against Syrus' throat as he felt Syrus' fingers dig into his flesh and felt the rocking of both his lovers against his fast hardening groin. Chazz wrapped his arms around both teens and began thrusting his hips in time with Jaden's hip-rolls.

Syrus' head lulled back at the double sensation while a throaty moan escaped his pale throat. He could feel the heat from them surround him; driving away the poisonous chill that for a moment had stained him.

Butterfly kisses left a trail of scorched sensation up along the back of his neck until his cool lips met the source of the devilishly tender kisses.

Jaden's lips dominated over Syrus'. His kiss was raw, powerful, dominating, possessive and yet full of love, tenderness and passion. The extreme simplicity of Jaden's emotions threatened to overwhelm the petite teen.

While Syrus and Jaden were exploring their inner caverns of their mouths, Chazz entertained himself with chaste, butterfly kisses across a pale, exposed shoulder. With a free hand, Chazz' nimble fingers undone the buttons of Syrus' nightshirt; revealing the bluette's smooth and creamy complexion. A pale pink pearl caught the raven-haired teen's attention. He immediately latched onto it; suckling it like a newborn babe.

Syrus gasped as his head was thrown back, arching his back, and unintentionally rubbing his rear into Jaden's hard sex.

Jaden muffled a heavy groan by continuing his previous assault on Syrus' neck but watched his Raven lavish divine attention to a perky pink pearl while a hand found its way down Syrus' smooth stomach and disappearing into his pajama bottoms.

Syrus quietly moaned while his hands moved to cradle Chazz' head against his chest and his slim legs wrapped around Chazz' waist; completely unaware of a certain traveling hand.

Chazz' muffled a moan by covering Syrus' pink pearl; sending goose-bumps everywhere on the smaller teen. Chazz thrust his hips against Syrus'; feeling the friction of their protected members against one another and another appendage, which caused him to casually look at the Other. Chazz wanted more but held back. He knew that Syrus was not yet ready… Not yet ready so soon after the ordeal with his brother…

"Chazz…" Syrus' wanton moan echoed like sweet music to Chazz' ears.

Chazz lifted his head and was awarded with a hungry kiss from his Chibi.

Jaden watched from his little corner from behind Syrus' neck as the pair battled for dominance, which he knew that his Raven would win. Jaden smirked at the delightful image of dark and light blending and merging. He felt the need to plunge hilt deep into that sweet light; the desire to take that light first… But… But he too knew that his beautiful Pet was not yet ready… Not yet but soon… Slowly his wandering hand, that had been teasing Syrus' sensitive flesh, found its prize.

Syrus moaned into Chazz' mouth as did Chazz when they felt Jaden's hand brush against one another.

"Jay…" Syrus spoken in short gasps once free from his little battle.

"Dammit! Slacker!" Chazz gasped as well then playfully glared at the other teen, who bore the expression of a content Cheshire cat.

"_AH_!" Syrus exclaimed as he arched his back when the calloused hand wrapped around his hard member.

Jaden purred at the surprisingly velvety feel of Syrus' groin.

"Sssoft." Jaden purred into Syrus' ear as he messaged the velvety shaft with firm and yet tender control.

Syrus whimpered as he body trembled in extreme pleasure.

Chazz loomed over his lover and watched with hungry eyes as Jaden masterfully pleasured their petite angel, as Syrus laid there in wonton heat and yet in pure innocence between them. Oh god, how he wanted to drive his knife into the inviting sheathe in front of him.

Syrus looked at the dark teen through half-closed eyelids.

"Cha--_AH_!" Syrus' head fell back against Jaden's shoulder.

Chazz thrust into Syrus' hips; matching Jaden's slow and tortuous pace which caused Syrus' slim legs to loosen around his waist. Chazz leaned in closer; purposively applying more pressure between their sexes and Jaden's talented hand. His lips ghost against Syrus' lips before being claimed by Jaden's. Chazz buried a hand into those thick auburn locks as did Jaden's free hand into his own raven locks.

Chazz and Jaden ceased their battle for dominance when they both heard a deep and throaty moan between them. They looked at their pouting Pet.

Syrus rolled his own hips against Chazz'; moaning at the friction created between Chazz' pelvis, Jaden's own hand and his swollen member.

Jaden and Chazz chuckled deeply and darkly as they obeyed their Pet's demand for attention. Their touches became faster and far more aggressive than before, and Syrus' mewls were their reward.

"Hungry, Pet?" Jaden's husky voice purred in Syrus' ear; causing said Pet to whimper.

"Hai!" Was Syrus' breathy response, "Onegai! I… I need… need you…"

"Not yet, Chibi…" Chazz groaned, despite the fact that he too needed his Chibi, needed his Chibi to sheathe his slick dagger.

"Onegai!" Syrus' pleaded as he weakly pulled at Chazz' shirt.

"Iie…" Jaden's voice was gruff but commanding.

Syrus looked at his angels with pleading eyes. For a flitting, brief moment had thought that they did not care but quickly dismissed such a ridiculous notion. Of course, they cared. They cared so much that, although they were in pain by not taking him… By not completing their lovemaking, they were not going to force him or themselves until they were _all_ ready… Tears formed tiny pools and rivers at the realization of the depth and purity of their love for him… It filled him with hope and love to point of exploding. Suddenly Syrus arched his back as a pleasurable scream was lodged in his throat, and his body trembled in violent passion. Following the wave of pleasure were twin waves of sinful pain; one at his neck and the other his shoulder, both caused by Jaden and Chazz biting him to keep from screaming their own pleasures. The room soon was filled with bright golden, silver and a pale bluish-white dancing auras…

*Bird Rock Lamb-chop Bigger Bird Bird*

Mrs. Truesdale woke up earlier that morning to find her husband still asleep by her side. Smiling she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. She quietly slipped out of bed and tip-toed out of her room to allow her husband the chance to sleep-in longer. Closing the door behind her, Mrs. Truesdale immediately went to her youngest's room. Slowly she opened the closed door and peeked into the room. A hand immediately covered her mouth to keep a gasp from escaping and to keep from waking the three teens, who were safely curled in each other's arms in Syrus' bed.

A small smile graced her face as she observed each teen's relaxed and serene expressions. Slowly she closed the door behind her to let them sleep.

"Everything's gonna be fine." She said to herself then happily hummed as she began the day by preparing breakfast for _all_ of her boys.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well now… How was it? Did you enjoy it? I sure as hell did. My humblest apologizes for the updates being so late in coming; however, despite the lack of frequent updates, it did allow me a chance to finish this piece. Perhaps I'll write a sequel… Of course that depends on how many request there are for a sequel. **_

_**Now, I know that the story did not answer all questions that you may have, and I'll most likely won't get the chance to answer those questions in the sequel any time soon. (Must research… *looking at Right-Stuff catalogue for Season Two Boxset*) So… If you have any questions that you want answered and cannot wait for the sequel, please feel free to ask them and I'll answer them in a "Reader's Guide" forum. Meaning you ask a question, I post the question and answer them at the same time. **_

_**So there you have it! Also remember constructive criticism are appreciated and welcomed. Until next time!**_

_**-Azteka**_


End file.
